Learning to Live
by muggleinlove
Summary: Sequel to Camp Wilderness. Picks up seconds after Camp Wilderness ends, and follows Bella and Edward's story as they begin a new phase in their lives. ALL HUMAN and CANON PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The sequel to Camp Wilderness, picks up minutes after it is over. The story won't make sense without reading that one first.

Disclaimer: Twilight and these wonderful characters aren't mine. I just play with them. I really wish I owned Edward though!

Chapter 1: Pain

BPOV

I began to pick up speed as I raced away from Forks. I didn't know where I was going, but everything about Forks reminded about a life I thought I knew. How could my parents lie to me? How could they put on a charade for ten years? How could they sacrifice their happiness?

The trees passed in a blur of green as the tears continued to fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. I felt completely alone. I was cold and alone, and all I wanted was to go back to the day before, back to when everything made sense. Back to when I was happy, and my world had not fallen apart.

I drove for a long time with no real goal in mind. I heard my phone ring, but I refused to answer it. I didn't need to hear that everything was going to be alright, because it wasn't. Things were never going to be alright again. My phone rang and rang, but I continued to drive through the rain and my tears.

I finally came to a stop on a trail I would recognize anywhere. I climbed out of the Jeep not caring about the rain as I followed the barely visible trail to the meadow, our meadow. The thought of Edward brought even more tears. How could I possibly have a relationship? The one relationship I counted on as stable had fallen apart before my eyes, and I didn't even notice.

I stumbled through the trees not caring about the inevitable falls, until I saw it. The dark green meadow glittered even through the rain, and I just curled myself into a ball. I felt the rain falling down on me, and heard the water flowing in the background. I closed my eyes, but the tears never stopped.

EPOV

I sat in the empty tables of the cafeteria staring at my phone. I knew they had arrived, because Emmett had phoned Rose. Rose was currently speaking to him, yet my phone didn't ring. It was very unlike Bella for her not to call, she knew I was worried about her.

"She'll call." Alice said with a small comforting smile her small hand covering mine. "She may be dealing with a lot."

"I know, I just wish I could help her." I answered looking across the cafeteria where Rose was still talking to Emmett.

"Why don't you call her?" Alice suggested. "Staring at the phone is not going to make it ring." She added placing the phone in my hand before getting up. She was right, I could call myself.

The phone rang a few times before I heard my angel's voice. "Hey! You reached Bella, I can't come to the phone. Leave me a message!" Her voicemail said as I sighed.

"Bella, love, it's me. Please call me, I'm worried about you. I love you!" I said before hanging up. I hated waiting, and I hated not knowing.

"Edward, Emmett wants to talk to you." Rose said to me handing me her phone. She looked rather upset and depressed.

"Hello." I said hoping Bella would've taken her phone from her brother.

"Edward, have you seen or spoken to Bella?" Emmett asked in obvious panic.

"Not since she left, what's wrong? Where is she?" I answered my heartbeat increasing. Why was he asking where Bella was? She was supposed to be with him.

"She ran away about two hours ago, and she doesn't pick up her phone. She was rather upset." He explained. "I was hoping that she had contacted you."

"Why did she leave upset?" I asked the dread starting to build.

"I think she should be the one to explain, it's not really my place. But do you have any idea where she might be?" He replied as I wracked my brain for possibilities.

"I think I may know." I responded the answer hitting me like brick in my chest. She could be in only one place.

"Where? We need to find her." Emmett stated.

"I'll go get her, and take her back. I promise." I said hanging up and rushing out of the cafeteria. "Alice, Jasper." I called seeing them.

"What happened?" Jasper asked picking up on my frazzled emotions, I was literally on the edge.

"It's Bella, she ran away and I need to go get her." I explained.

"Go." Alice said.

"We'll watch your campers." Jasper added.

"She'll be fine. Just be there for her." Alice interjected hugging me before I rushed out into my Volvo speeding through the pouring rain. I needed to get to Bella before dark.

BPOV

I was in the meadow searching for answers to unknown questions. Nothing made sense, and I felt as if my entire world had collapsed. My tears had dried out, and the only thing that escaped me now was my dry sobs. My whole body shook with grief as I tried to figure out just what had gone wrong.

EPOV

I drove through the rain at speeds that tested the very engine of my car. I needed to get to Bella, and I needed to get there fast. As I approached the trail that led to the meadow the rain only seemed to pour down harder causing very little visibility.

I slowed down as I spotted the trail slightly relieved to find Emmett's Jeep parked to the side of the road. I quickly jumped out of the car running for the Jeep hoping to find Bella still inside. Yet, I was not surprised to find it empty.

I raced down the familiar trail jumping of fallen branches and logs. The rain had no effect on me. I needed to get to Bella, and every second I wasted was too much. I needed to be there for her when she needed me most.

I reached the clearing about ten minutes later finding my angel on the floor soaked to the bone. She was shivering from the cold and her sobs were breaking my heart. "Bella, love." I said softy kneeling beside her.

"Edward." She whimpered in a low heart wrenching voice. There was pain written all over her face. Her normal bright brown eyes held nothing but pain and betrayal.

"Bella." I cried lifting her effortlessly and holding her close to me. Her body was as cold as ice. "We have to get you into warm clothes." I added as she clung to me tightly.

"I don't want to go anywhere." She managed to say through her sobs.

"Bella, you need to get warm." I complained as she shook her head.

"Everything was a lie." She suddenly said her body shaking. "They lied to me."

"Who lied?" I inquired rocking her my hand combing through her wet hair.

"For ten years. It was all a lie." She continued as I let her speak. "They were supposed to be happy. They didn't even fight anymore."

I stayed quiet until I was sure she was done. She clung to me tightly, but she was no longer drying. "Bella, we really need to get you into warm clothes." I said ignoring the fact that I was frozen as well. The temperature had dropped significantly, and our wet summer clothes did not protect us from the wind or the cold.

BPOV

It was a huge relief to have Edward holding me. He made me feel safe as if everything was going to work out. He held me close, and I barely noticed when he picked me up, and began walking away from our meadow. He was my constant, my rock.

"Bella, please change." He pleaded setting me down in the car. Our overnight bags were still in his car. "You're going to get sick."

I nodded in comprehension as he stepped away from the car giving me time to change into one of his shirts and a pair of sweats I had. The warmth encircling me, as I finally realized just how cold I really was.

I saw that Edward was on the phone, and that the rain had stopped. I knew I had to explain what had happened, no matter how hard. My heart and soul still ached, and I knew it was an ache that will never go away. No matter the explanation my parents had, they had lied to me for ten years.

Edward changed quickly to before we drove towards Forks. "You know I'm willing to listen." He said his voice filled with love and concern.

I stayed quiet for a few minutes staring at the green flashes of trees. How could I possibly explain to Edward what had happened? He would never understand, because he had the perfect family, the family every person dreamed of having.

His free hand traced my fingers as I finally looked up into his beautiful green eyes. "My parents have been separated for ten years." I admitted sadly a single tear escaping my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I just found out, they have been lying to Emmett and I. My mom is dating my high school gym teacher." I continued waiting for him to run. "My family is broken."

"Bella." He said as I pulled into the hospital for the second time that day. "You should hear your parents out. Your mom needs you right now, and they both love you."

"But they lied." I complained not moving from the car.

"They did, no one is saying they didn't. I am sure they only did it, because they love you." He stated.

"Are you taking their side?" I inquired in an angry tone of voice that even scared me.

"Bella I will always be on your side, but I think you should give them a chance to explain." He continued as he got out of the car walking over to my side. "I'll go in with you."

"This is not the way I wanted you to meet my parents." I said realizing that Edward was walking in the middle of a crisis.

"Me either, love, but I don't mind. I'm here for you." He said softly as we walked in heading straight to my mom's room.

EPOV

We walked into the hospital and I was not surprised to notice that it looked like any other hospital. We walked down a long hall, and I instantly spotted Emmett's imposing form against the white wall. His skin almost camouflaged into the wall, he was extremely pale.

"Bella." He stated running towards us and embracing his sister tightly. "Don't you ever run off like that again."

"I'm sorry." She said weakly.

"Thank you, Edward." He said to me as I nodded.

"How's mom?" Bella asked.

"She just woke up, and dad is in there with her. I think they both want to talk to us." He explained as Bella gripped my hand tightly.

"And Phil?" She inquired with an icy tone that didn't belong on my angel's lips.

"He went to get cleaned up." Emmett answered dryly as the hospital room opened and a man, who had to be Bella's father, motioned them to come in. His eyes rested on me for a few seconds before lingering on my hand that held Bella's.

"Go on." I urged kissing Bella on the head. "I'll be right here."

"Don't leave." She answered.

"I'm not going anywhere." I assured her kissing her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She whispered before following Emmett into the hospital room.

I leaned against the wall sliding down to the floor. I really didn't know how to handle what Bella was experiencing, but I vowed to be there for her. I was going to be anything she needed, and I wasn't going anywhere. She was the woman I loved, and I was going to help her through this.

A/N: I was asked by a number of readers why Camp Wilderness ended where it did. It purposely ended where it did, because of the shift in the story. One of my readers/reviewers (amgglekim) points out a wonderful point. The end of Camp Wilderness marks the end of Bella's innocence, it is a major turning point in her life.

Many answers will come in the next chapter as Bella struggles to deal with the new reality that is her life. I know ten years sounds like a long time, but the explanation to everything is coming.

Next Chapter: The Talk (should be up tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	2. Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations

BPOV

The minute Edward's hand left mine, I felt alone. It amazed me how he was able to calm even through the worst of time. He was the glue that was keeping me together, but I knew I was in danger of falling apart at any second. Nothing made sense, and no matter what the explanation things didn't change. My parents lied to me, they lied to me for ten years.

I walked into the small room my eyes falling on my mom. She was sitting on the hospital bed her eyes red with tears. I knew right away that my dad had explained what had happened.

"Bella, Emmett." She whispered stretching her arms to us.

I felt Emmett stiffen at my side before rushing to her side, and embracing her tightly. I didn't know what to do or say, part of me wanted to hug her. It was such a relief to see her awake, but part of me didn't. Part of me needed the explanation. The pain inside me was a constant reminder of what had happened.

"Bells." She whispered her voice breaking as I ran to her hugging her. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I love you." She added as I held back my tears.

"You should sit down for this." My dad spoke with obvious pain as I sat down next to Emmett on the pale green couch. My dad was taking everything a lot harder than my mom.

"Please hear us out. We know this is a conversation we should have had many years ago." My mom started with a sigh as she observed Emmett and I. "We only kept it from you, because we love you, and didn't want to hurt you."

"What happened?" I inquired my voice betraying my pain.

"We fell out of love." She answered, my dad staring at the floor not making eye contact with anyone. "We were married at a very young age."

"But why didn't you tell us? Why did you lie to us for so many years?" Emmett began to ask.

"At first we tried we really did." My dad finally spoke. "For almost two years we attempted to compromise and work through our problems."

"Was it another man?" I questioned unable to speak my former gym teacher's name.

"No, of course not." My mom quickly corrected. "I never cheated on your dad."

"But what was Coach doing here?" Emmett inquired as my mom looked away from us.

"We only got together a few months ago. Right after your graduation, Bella. We never pursued anything while either of you were still in school. I even informed Charlie before I moved ahead." She added in obvious discomfort since my dad was sitting right there.

"We were going to tell you when you got back." My dad interjected.

"But why? Why not tell us years ago?" I continued to probe, nothing made any sense. Why the secrecy?

"Bella, once we knew things were over, we couldn't find the heart tell you two. You two were so young. So we pretended everything was great, and it was. We didn't fight, and everyone was better off. We didn't want to get involved with a legal mess." My mom answered.

"I began working most night shifts, and we simply avoided each other whenever possible. I started fishing with Billy and concentrated on work. We didn't want this to disrupt your life, so we waited." My dad continued.

"We're very sorry. This wasn't the way we wanted to tell you." She added as I remain motionless on the couch. I didn't know what to think, I was just tired and cold.

"You still lied to us." Emmett spoke with hurt in his voice. "For ten years we were living a lie."

"We were the ones living a lie." My mom corrected as if there was a distinction.

"We all were." I stated getting up. "I knew you guys meant well, but it's going to take sometime for me to trust you two again." I understood the logic, they meant well. I didn't doubt that they loved us or that they wanted to protect us. But it was still painful, too recent to deal with everything.

"Bells," my dad started as I shook my head the tears falling freely from my eyes.

"I need time to think. I love you guys, but you two should've been honest with us from the start." I said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" My mom asked.

"I'm going with Edward." I said matter of factly bracing myself for the round of questions. I knew that I would feel better the moment I was in my arms.

"Who is Edward?" My mom inquired curiously. I still hadn't mentioned the fact that I had a boyfriend.

"Is that the kid that is outside? The kid that was holding your hand." My dad questioned. He was obviously going into protective mode.

I nodded. "Edward is my boyfriend." I said heading to the door.

"You're not going anywhere with some guy." My mom said as I looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm certainly not going back to the house." I said knowing that I will feel a surge of emotions when I stepped into the place I had called home. "If you want to meet him that's fine, but I am leaving with him."

"He's a good guy." Emmett said shocking even me, he had never said anything positive about Edward. "He loves Bella."

"Love? What do you know about love?" My mom asked in outrage.

"Obviously more than you." I stated my hand reaching for the door knob.

EPOV

I sat on the floor staring out into space as I waited for Bella to return. I was freezing, but I ignored it. Her pain was my pain, and my heart was aching for her now. I wanted to make all her problems disappear, but I was powerless to do so. All I could do is support her, and be what she needed.

After a half-hour the door of the room opened as Bella motioned me to enter. I got up slowly smoothing my sweatpants, this was not the way I envisioned meeting her parents. "Are you alright?" I asked hugging her softly.

"They want to meet you." She answered ignoring my question.

I walked into the small room as all eyes turned to me. Her mom was the exact replica of Bella with lighter hair. Her father looked tough in his police uniform, but was nowhere near as big as Emmett. Emmett simply sat in the sofa lost in his own thoughts. I knew I had to call Rose to have her come over. He really needed her, as much as Bella needed me.

"Mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is my mom, Renee, and my dad, Charlie." She introduced as I shook both their hands.

"It's nice to meet you." I said unsure of what to say.

"You met him." Bella said pulling my hand to the door. "I'll call when I'm ready." She added before dragging me out of the hospital.

"Bella." I said as she kept walking.

"We need to leave, Edward. I need to get away." She stated as I simply nodded. I would take her to my house where she could take all the time she needed to think everything through.

A/N: Here is the explanation feel free to ask any questions. If it doesn't reveal the plot I will be more than happy to answer. I will aim to post the next chapter later today.

Thank you for all the reviews! The response has been incredible! Please keep them coming.

Muggleinlove


	3. Uncertainty

Chapter 3: Uncertainty

EPOV

Bella didn't speak as we left the hospital. She sat with her feet up, her chin resting on her knees. The silence was killing me, but I knew she needed her space. She would talk when she was ready, and not before.

I had already called my parents, and they were more than happy to have Bella stay over. She didn't know the whole story, I didn't even know the whole story, but she understood that Bella was having a family crisis. Bella could stay for as long as need be. My mom exact words were: "she is part of our family.'

"I'm cold." Bella finally said after two hours of complete silence.

"The air is off." I said checking the air controls. "I might have another shirt in my bag." I added as she turned around to get it.

"I don't feel to good." She admitted just as we were nearing my house.

"What's wrong?" I asked my hand touching her face that was burning up.

"I'm cold." She said before sneezing.

"We're almost there." I added picking up speed. I really hoped that my dad would be home. Bella was definitely sick.

BPOV

I felt like crap. At first I thought it was due to the obvious stress and swirl of emotions in me. Yet, what I felt wasn't emotional or even mental. I felt physically sick. Even looking outside was starting to make me feel nauseous.

I closed my eyes, and before I knew it I felt Edward's strong arms around me as he lifted from the car inside. I was too tired to move or speak; I just wanted to stay in Edward's arms. He was warm, hot almost, and I simply curled into him relishing the heat.

EPOV

Bella curled into me, and I knew she was sick. She had to be she was burning up and shivering in my arms, the cold had really gotten to her. I walked inside as fast as physically possible trying not to bother her. She needed her rest.

"What happened?" My mom instantly asked the moment I stepped into the house.

"I think Bella is sick. Is dad home?" I said trying to stay calm.

"Take her upstairs, I'll go get Carlisle." My mom ordered as I carried Bella up to my room.

As soon as I placed her on the bed my dad was walking in with a concerned look. "What happened?" He asked as he approached Bella.

"She was out in the cold and the rain for hours." I said as he touched her forehead.

"She definitely has a fever." He pointed out, checking her pulse.

"Edward." She called as I walked towards her.

"I'm right here, love. My dad is looking you over, you have a fever." I stated taking her hand.

"Bella," My dad began as her eyes opened. "Can you tell me what you feel?"

"I'm cold." She answered curling into me.

"Bella, I need you to take a warm shower, not too hot." He warned before heading to the door. "And then into bed, make sure to wear light clothes. I'll go look for some aspirin to help bring down the fever."

"I'll make some soup and bring you water." My mom stated leaving the room.

As soon as they left I kissed Bella on the forehead. She was boiling, and was complaining about the cold.

"Bella you need to shower." I urged.

"I can't move." She mumbled.

"I'll help you to the bathroom." I offered carrying her to the bathroom; she was practically asleep by the time we got there. "Love, you really need to shower. It'll make you feel better."

"But my body hurts." She stated her eyes still closed even though she was now standing. "Help me." She pleaded and I felt a knot form in my throat. I knew it was nothing sexual, but I hadn't seen her naked. I had seen her in her lacy underwear, but never naked.

"Are you sure?" I asked wanting to make sure. Part of me was afraid that it was the grief talking, and not my Bella.

"I trust you." She said as my heart melted. Bella was the most perfect, wonderful being in the universe. She slowly lifted her arms as a cue to help her undress. I slowly lifted my oversized shirt off her small body. My hands were trembling as I helped her out of the sweatpants, bra, and underwear.

I desperately tried not to look as I helped her into the shower. But I couldn't stop my eyes from straying. Her skin was warm and clammy, but still incredibly soft, and her curves were mesmerizing. Part of me wanted nothing more than to feel every inch of her body, but I controlled myself. My hormones would not get the best of me.

I stayed completely clothed as I turned on the water. I figured it would be easier on both of us, this was hardly the time to think of anything like that. Thankfully Bella was able to bathe herself, and I just helped her stay up. I wouldn't have been able to control myself if I had to wash her too. It was bad enough fighting the instinct to look.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she stepped into a big, warm, fluffy towel.

"Your welcome." I answered carrying her into my room where she slipped into a pair of shorts and one of my shirts.

My door opened as soon as I laid her on my bed under the thin gold sheets. "Why are you all wet, darling?" My mom asked as she walked in with warm soup, her question causing me to blush.

"She was too weak to take a bath by herself." I admitted. I never lied to my parents, and they knew nothing had happened.

My mom looked at me curiously before shrugging, and thankfully dropping the subject. "Go on and shower, I'll sit with Bella and make sure she drinks her soup." She added.

After giving Bella a small kiss on the forehead, I hurried to the bathroom to take a shower. Being away from Bella was making me angsty.

BPOV

I was in the meadow on a blue blanket with Edward by my side. The sun shining brightly above us as the birds chirped in the background. Our hands were entwined on his stomach as he pointed out different shapes on the big puffy white clouds. Everything was perfect. I was safe and in love.

_But the puffy white clouds began to darken and the sun seemed to suddenly disappear. The sudden shift in weather caused Edward to push my hand away. I looked at him for an explanation, but his mood and appearance had darkened. He looked menacingly almost dangerous._

"_Edward." I said in a whisper covering my mouth._

"_I never want to see you again." He said with venom in his voice, venom that seemed to rip my heart into shreds._

"_But you said forever. Why the sudden change?" I interjected with tears rolling down my cheeks as I moved closer to him._

"_I fell out of love." He said coldly._

"_I fell out of love."_ Those five words echoed in my head as I awoke startled. My breathing was shallow as I looked around, my body soaked in sweat. Everything looked strangely familiar, but all I heard was the drumming of my heart.

Edward would fall out of love with me. I kept hearing in my head as I looked at his sleeping form. Everything will fall apart like it did for my parents, it was inevitable. I felt the shivers take over my body as my tears took over me again. I was surprised I still had tears to shed. It seemed it was all I ever did was cry.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked sitting up and bringing me into his embrace.

"Don't leave me." I pleaded gripping him as hard as I physically could. I felt if I just held tight enough he would never leave.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said in a comforting voice, and part of me yearned to believe him. Part of me knew I was not like my parents, but as much as I wanted to believe it, I couldn't.

"Don't lie to me." I said in a whimper as his lips grazed my forehead. He didn't mind that I was drenched in sweat from sweating out the fever.

"Bella, listen to me. You're my life, my soul, my everything, and nothing is going to change that. I love you, and I am here forever." He assured me as I kissed him.

"I know you want to Edward, but you can guarantee it." I protested, nobody could predict the future.

"Bella, that is one promise I will never break." He said confidently. I really wished that I could be just as confident. I knew I loved Edward, there was no doubt about that, but I wasn't sure whether it would last forever.

I heard him begin to hum my lullaby, the sweet song that always lulled me to sleep. It was my special song, the one that proved that Edward loved me. Even though I tried to fight it, sleep eventually took over.

EPOV

I felt Bella's breathing return to normal as I hummed the last note of her lullaby. I held her small body against me as I stared at nothing. The damage her parents had caused was suddenly obvious. Her heart, soul, and mind were deeply scarred.

She was starting to question our relationship. She wasn't the same Bella. She was forced to grow up in a drastic way in a very short time. She was forced to face problems she didn't know existed, and watched her family life crumble to pieces. I couldn't replace what she had lost, but I knew my family would be there for her. They would support her as much as I would, and I knew that even Emmett would become like a brother to me. They both needed to heal.

I was prepared to prove to Bella just how deep and lasting my love for her was. She was more than my girlfriend, she was my soul mate. I knew deep in my heart in my core that we were going to be together until the end of time. I needed to make her see that.

A/N: I am seriously spoiling you guys with two chapters in one day. But I am seriously on a roll. I hope this made the plot clearer. Bella has a lot of emotional damage to work through, and most of the story is going to concentrate on that.

The number of reviews I receive astound me. I want to reply to everyone, but I physically can't. I do read each and every single review. They bring a smile to my face and keep me motivated.

More of what happened during the ten year period will all get cleared up in future chapters. A lot of you asked about Camp, and next chapter we will have answers to what is happening over there. Will Bella and Edward return?

I should have the next chapter up tomorrow!

Muggleinlove


	4. Confusion

Chapter 4: Confusion

EPOV

I was exhausted, but found it impossible to sleep. Bella had fallen asleep, but the pain was even evident in her normally peaceful sleep. She clung to me tightly, and all I wanted to do was erase the pain. I remained motionless letting her sleep as her grip intensified then loosened. She was fighting an inner turmoil, and I had no idea what to do.

I heard my parents in the kitchen, and I slowly got up. I knew what I was going to do, I was going to turn to them for advice. If anybody could help figure out what to do it was my parents. I could trust them, and they would know what to do. They always did.

"I'll be back, my love." I whispered softly kissing her nose before gently placing her in the middle of the bed. Her fever had cooled, and she no longer burned. I was relieved to see that she was looking better, even if she still hadn't woken up.

"How's Bella?" My dad asked the moment I walked into the kitchen. My parents were sitting at the breakfast nook having breakfast.

"She's still asleep, but her fever looks to be gone." I answered pouring myself a cup of black coffee before sitting across my parents.

"She has had a lot to deal with." My mom commented with a sad look on her face.

"I find it so unfair." I admitted gripping the mug. "How could they lie to her for so long. It's the lie that's killing her, not the separation."

"Edward, parents are human and we make mistakes. I'm sure they only lied to protect her, because they love her." My mom answered. I saw her point, but it still seemed drastic, and now Bella was suffering.

"Parenting doesn't come with a handbook." My dad added.

"I know and I understand, but I have no idea what to do or say. I can't undo what has been done." I stated in frustration. I felt utterly helpless.

"You can be there for her." My dad suggested.

"What she needs now is love and consistency. It's probably going to take her sometime to regain her ability to trust, but just stick by her." My mom responded with a sad smile. They had reinforced what I already knew; Bella needed me to just be there. I had to prove to her that I wasn't going anywhere.

"I should head upstairs and check on Bella. I'll also have to call the camp." I said dejectedly. I really didn't think Bella should be going back.

"Are you guys going back?" My dad inquired getting up to put the dishes in the sink.

"I don't want to, but we may have to." I said with a sigh. Bella really needed to relax, and not stress out about the campers.

"She's welcomed to stay here." My dad offered, and I knew the offer lasted for more than a few days. They were offering her a home.

BPOV

I woke up gasping for breath and searching around frantically for Edward. He didn't love me. He didn't want me. He had fallen out of love with me. I looked around his room and tears began to fall, he had left me. I was alone, and he wasn't coming back.

I found myself shaking, a hole forming in my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep myself together. My world had fallen apart, and I was slowly following suit. I felt the hole getting bigger with each passing second. I couldn't even breathe.

"Edward," I whispered in panic as clutched to the pillow that smelled like him. His smell helped calm my nerves, but it wasn't enough.

"Bella," I heard Edward's silky voice say as he rushed to my side taking me in his arms. His touch instantly soothing me. "What's wrong?"

"You promised you were going anywhere." I answered hugging him tightly.

"I'm not, I'm right here." He replied his hand rubbing small circles on my back. "I just went downstairs for a minute."

I knew I was overreacting, everything seemed clearer when I was with Edward. Yet, the terror when I woke up alone had seemed so real and consuming. I felt like an emotional train wreck, I felt like I had no control.

"I'm sorry." I said softly looking up into his emerald eyes that were filled with love. "You must think I'm a freak."

"Why?" He asked in confusion. "I could never think that about you."

"But Edward, I'm all emotional and unstable." I answered realizing how messed up I really was. My emotions were everywhere.

"True." He agreed much to my surprise and terror. He was going to leave me. "But I love you, and no matter how crazy things get or how emotional you get I'm here."

"But I don't even know what's going on in my head." I admitted my lips quivering.

"Then we'll figure out together." He said with a definite tone.

"I don't deserve you." I commented hugging him tightly. He was far too perfect, and I was anything but perfect.

"Bella." He stated strongly lifting my face so that I was looking into his eyes. "I never want to hear you say those words."

"What words?" I hadn't realized I had spoken out loud.

"Whether or not you think you deserve me is erroneous. I am here, and I love you." He answered kissing my lips.

His lips were soft and gentle barely touching mine, his thumbs caressing my cheeks. His kiss erased all doubts for a second, and I felt all the love in him. However, just as fast as my doubts disappeared they returned. I wanted to trust Edward, but I was afraid to. I was afraid of loosing what we shared. Yet, I knew I couldn't live without him. I was confused.

EPOV

Bella's eyes were filled with confusion. I saw the loved she had for me, but at the same time I saw the fear. It was all written in her eyes. I kissed her softly again and again barely letting my lips graze hers. I wanted her to feel what I felt, but I didn't want to overwhelm her. I wanted everything, now more than ever to move at her pace.

"I love you." I said again looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes as they watered. I saw the hesitation as she opened her mouth to respond, and I felt my own heart break. She couldn't say it, and I wasn't going to force her. I knew how she felt, and although I wanted to hear it I would let her work through it. "You don't have to say it. I know."

She nodded before resting her head on my shoulder, where we stayed for hours. I simply held her, putting my own selfish pain and anger away. Words didn't mean anything, but the lack of them still hurt. I wasn't angry at my Bella, I never could be. I was angry at her parents for damaging something so unbelievably precious and rare.

"We have to call the camp." I finally said when I regained control over my emotions and words.

"I don't want to go back." She admitted.

"I'll try." I said getting up to get my phone.

"Can I shower?" She asked hesitantly.

"You don't have to ask, my love. This is as much your house as it is mine." I assured her as she nodded. "You can get clothes from Alice's room until we pick up yours."

She smiled sadly before moving towards the door. "Thank you." She said softly before leaving the room.

BPOV

I felt extremely guilty. I loved Edward, but I couldn't find the strength to tell him. I was afraid of saying those words, even though I had said them countless times before. I was a total basket case, and I had no idea how to repair the damage.

I took a long hot shower letting the water wash away my stress. I knew I had to do a bunch of things. I needed to talk to both my parents, and to Emmett. I couldn't believe that Emmett had defended Edward, I didn't know he felt that way. I would definitely need to thank him.

Yet, facing my parents was another issue altogether. I had heard their explanations, but I didn't understand it. I didn't understand how a person could fall out of love. To me love was permanent. Once you loved somebody you always did, no matter what. Yet, this whole fiasco was making me redefine what it meant to love and be loved. I didn't know what to believe my parents or my own feelings.

I changed into one of Alice's jeans and a fitted T-shirt before walking back to Edward's room. The bath had loosened my physical stress, and I felt a lot calmer. However, I was no closer to figuring out the mess in my head.

I found Edward sitting on the couch waiting for me, his mouth grinning the moment I stepped into the room. He was amazing, and I felt extremely lucky to have him. If anybody could help me, it was him. It would always be Edward.

"Becky and John are excusing us from camp. Alice is bringing our stuff tomorrow since it is her and Jasper's day off." He announced kissing my jaw line. "Your brother returned to camp to be with Rose."

"I need to talk to him." I added as he nodded.

"Camp is over in a week, and he is coming by to figure things out." Edward explained.

"I should call him." I said realizing that I had just left him in the hospital when he probably needed me.

"Alice told me that Rose wants to talk to you later. It seems Emmett is ignoring the situation completely." He stated as my heart constricted. Emmett was the type of person who would rather not deal with things, while I was usually the opposite.

"That is a very Emmett reaction." I added snuggling into Edward it felt nice to have him with me.

"You need to talk to your parents." Edward spoke softly as I cringed. I wasn't ready for that just yet.

"In a few days." I replied as he nodded. I was glad he wasn't pushing me to do it, but I knew I couldn't stay here forever as much as I wanted to.

"Take all the time you need, Love." He responded leaning down to kiss my forehead before using the remote to turn the music on. The classical music allowing me to clear my head for the first time in twenty-four hours.

A/N: I would like to point out that the conflicting statements Bella thinks are on purpose. One minuet she trusts Edward the next she is doubting it. It is done on purpose to show the confusion in her head, emphasis on head and not heart. She never doubts that she loves Edward. There is a difference.

Your reviews are great! You guys are the best, and I can't thank you enough for them. All your questions and comments make me happy! So please keep them coming!

Next Chapter: Bella talks to Rose and Alice and Jasper come back for the day (Probably up during the weekend, though I will try for tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	5. Learning to Deal

Chapter 5: Starting to Deal

BPOV

I sat on a swing in the back porch of the Cullen house watching the early morning sunrise. I was wrapped in a throw blanket just thinking. I wasn't really tired, and didn't want to disturb Edward by staying in bed. The early morning peace was strangely refreshing, and it gave me time to think.

I had a lot to consider, and the fresh air cleared my thoughts. But nothing could do away with my guilt. I loved Edward, I loved him with every fiber of my body, but I couldn't say those words. I had tried to even say it while he was asleep, but the words didn't form. I knew it hurt him, and I wanted nothing more to tell him. I wanted him to feel how I felt about him. He was the reason I was here. He was holding me together.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's still pretty cold, and you were just sick." I heard Edward's father say with a sad grin. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just thinking." I answered returning the smile.

"Would you like some company?" He asked me as I nodded making space on the swing for him. Carlisle had a way of making you feel comfortable, as if you had known him forever.

"You don't have to." I replied as he sat down. I didn't want him to think that he had to. He probably had much better things to do than to sit with me.

"I want to." He responded remaining quiet as he studied the yard. "Did Edward ever tell you that my parents are divorced?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

I looked at Carlisle not believing what I was hearing. "No he didn't." I answered shifting towards him.

"They got divorced when I was fifteen." He began to explain with a sad look in his eyes. "It made me stop believing in love."

"But when you're with Esme." I interjected. They always seemed to be madly in love, as if they were the only two in the entire world. How could he not believe in love?

"I became skeptical until I met Esme and fell in love." He explained as I listened intently. "I was terrified of ending up like my parents, but I made a vow. I promised myself that I would never stop loving Esme, and that I wouldn't end up like my parents. I would learn from their mistakes, and make sure I didn't repeat them."

"But how can you be sure they won't fall out of love?" I inquired realizing that my greatest fear was having Edward not love me.

"Sadly you can't." He answered with a sigh. "But you have to trust that it will all work out. If you love them then you have to have faith."

"Does it get easier? Does the pain ever go away?" I questioned looking straight into his hazel eyes that looked almost golden.

"It gets easier, and you accept. After all, you do want your parents to be happy." He added as Edward stepped out into the porch. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Carlisle," I called before he made it to the door causing him to turn around. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile before walking inside.

"I missed you upstairs." Edward said sitting on the swings and opening his arms for me. I instantly crawled into his lap cherishing the closeness. Carlisle had given me a lot more to consider, and I had a feeling he was right.

"I needed time to think." I answered looking up to him before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Did you have any epiphanies?" He inquired with a chuckle as I playfully pushed him not being able to stop the smile that crept up on me. Edward was definitely helping me deal with everything, and for the first time I felt that I could make it.

"I had a very interesting conversation with your dad. It was very enlightening." I replied biting my lip.

"Care to share." He stated as I shook my head.

"Maybe another time." I added as he trailed soft kisses from my ear down to my lips.

"I love you." He whispered when he retraced his path ending back at my ear.

I felt my heart skip a beat at his words, but found the words impossible to form. He simply tightened his grip as I closed my eyes resting my head against his shoulder. "I…" I started as he hushed me with a kiss.

"I'm taking you out tomorrow." He suddenly said with a gorgeous smile.

"Where to?" I asked as he chuckled.

"You should know me better than that." He explained as I rolled my eyes. Edward loved to surprise me. "You should get dressed. Alice and Jasper should be arriving soon."

"Thank you, Edward." I said with a small smile.

"For?" He questioned in confusion.

"For just being you." I answered kissing him before heading upstairs to get ready for the day. I would not mope around the house.

EPOV

Bella seemed a lot happier. She was not her normal self, but she seemed to be dealing with her emotions. It was a relief to see her smile, it wasn't Bella's smile, but it was a smile anyhow. I was willing to get what I could, and every step forward was a step.

I really wondered what my dad had spoken to her about. I figured it had to be about his parents, my grandparents. I had a vague memory of them since they had died when I a young child, but I knew they had gotten a divorce when my parents were fifteen. My dad didn't mention them much, but I knew that Bella would be able to relate to him.

I wasn't going to allow Bella to wallow in self-pity. Sure her situation sucked, but she was not going to stay stuck in here all day. I had quite the evening planned for the next day, and Alice was going to entertain her while I prepared everything.

"We're home!" Alice cried so loudly that I heard her outside, and I went to greet her.

"Hey, Alice!" I said giving her a hug.

"How's Bella?" She asked full of concern as Jasper approached as well. They both deeply cared for Bella.

"She's doing better. She smiled this morning." I answered as Alice clapped her hands. "Are you sure I'm not imposing on your day?" I asked for the tenth time. I really didn't want to take over the alone time she had with Jasper.

"Bella needs some girl time." Jasper replied. "And Alice is her best friend."

"And when have I ever turned down shopping?" She asked in an incredulous voice. She definitely had a point.

"Who is going shopping?" Bella asked coming down the stairs.

"We are!" Alice exclaimed excitedly as Bella recoiled.

"I don't like shopping." She complained as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Shopping is therapeutic and you need a new outfit for tomorrow." She stated taking Bella by the hand.

"But." She began.

"Do it for me, love." I said with pleading eyes as she pouted.

"I don't need anymore clothes." She continued as Alice covered her ears.

"Never say that!" Alice shrieked in horror. "A girl always needs more clothes."

"Fine." She conceded as I kissed her. "I'm only doing it for you."

"Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around her waist to kiss her properly. "You'll thank me tomorrow."

BPOV

I despised shopping and everything that had to do with it, but I was willing to go along with it for Edward. I stood in the dressing room surrounded by a thousand different tops. We had decided on a pair of fitted black pants after two hours, and now I was faced with a new daunting task. I had to pick a proper top.

I was at Alice's mercy since I had no idea where I was going to wear it to. "Not that one." Alice said squinting her nose as I removed the orange halter throwing it on the floor with the others.

"Alice." I whined picking up a blue strapless corset with a bow in the front. It was very pretty, but I soon found that my breasts were having trouble staying inside said corset. "It's perfect." Alice cried adjusting the back. "But you have to take this off." She added unbuckling me bra.

"Alice, I have to wear a bra!" I said horrified at the prospect.

"Nonsense, I go without a bra and nothing ever happens." She added with a shrug practically bouncing.

"But you're not as clumsy as me." I added as she giggled, and not answering my comment.

"This is perfect. Edward won't be able to keep his hands off you." She continued as I took a good look in the mirror. She was unfortunately right. The corset fitted my body perfectly, and although it was sexy it was still not risqué. It was the perfect balance of naughtiness and innocence.

"I knew you'll see it my way!" Alice interjected. She did have incredible taste.

She insisted on paying for everything, and I soon found myself heading home. Surprisingly, I had enjoyed my day of shopping. It wasn't as horrific as I had expected, and I found myself in a much better mood. I was looking forward to having alone time with Edward, because I was determined not to be my parents. I was determined to prove that love could last forever, and I was going to do it one step and one day at a time.

A/N: There you go! I know I was going to have the phone conversation with Rose in this chapter, but I got carried away with Carlisle. I wanted to give Bella someone to relate to, and someone to turn to for advice.

Any ideas where Edward is taking Bella? Where would you like him to take her? I have a few ideas, but I am always open for more.

The corset Bella gets is in my author page. Go check it, I personally love it.

You know the drill! Reviews keep me motivated and your comments make me smile! Please keep them coming!

Next Chapter: Conversation with Rose and the date

Muggleinlove


	6. A Night on the Ocean

Chapter 6: A Night on the Ocean

BPOV

"Alice, how's my brother doing?" I asked as I sipped on a strawberry milkshake that Jasper had made. I had yet to hear from him or Rose, and that was starting to worry me.

"He is not speaking about anything." Alice answered placing her cup on the table. "He might have talked to Rosalie, but he didn't even mentioned it to us. He doesn't even look like anything has happened."

"My brother doesn't react well to change. You saw how he reacted when Edward and I got together." I commented with a sigh leaning into Edward on the breakfast table bench.

"I figured that much." Jasper added as Edward rubbed his hand up and down my arm.

"I'd wish they'd call. I called when I got back from the mall, and they were out of range." I stated with a sigh. I was afraid of what would happen when the truth hit my brother completely.

"They were going hiking today with their group. So Rose should call soon, they were due back at six." Alice assured me as my cell phone rang. Alice had to be psychic, it was as if she sensed things before they happened.

I wiggled free of Edward who placed a small kiss on my cheek as I ran to my purse on the counter. "Hello," I greeted after seeing it was Rose on the caller ID.

"Bella, how are you? I heard what happened, and I'm so sorry." Rose began as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living area to talk.

"I've been better, but I'm dealing. How's Emmett? I feel so bad that I ran out, and didn't wait for him. He must hate me." I said sitting on the sofa.

"Emmett is Emmett. He is ignoring everything, but he is concerned about you. Amazingly, though he feels confident that Edward is helping you through it. That's why he hasn't called or anything." She explained as my guilt began to grow. Emmett was more worried about me than about himself. Yet, selfishly all I considered were my feelings and not his.

"Has he talked to you?" I asked knowing my brother was not one to talk about feelings, he was a lot like my father on that point.

"Yes and no. He told me what happened, but he hasn't elaborated on what he's feeling. I tried to push him to talk, but he just gets mad." She answered in a defeated tone. It was obvious that she really wanted to help, but Emmett was shutting her out.

"Don't push him, Rose. Emmett will talk when he's ready, and not before. He's very stubborn." I explained trying to comfort her.

"I just don't want him to feel like he has to face this alone. I want to help." She continued her voice slightly cracking.

"Emmett is very independent. Plus he needs time to process it himself." I added.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm throwing my problems on you, when you have enough to deal with as it is." She replied sounding guilty.

"It's fine. I asked and I wanted an answer. Plus you need someone to talk to, as well." I responded.

"Well, Emmett should be back any minute now." She stated. "We're heading to the Cullen's house when camp is over, and hopefully Emmett will want to talk then."

"Than you, Rose." I said. I was really grateful that she was there for him when I wasn't. She loved Emmett, and that is what he needed now.

"No problem, Bella. Talk to you soon!" She replied.

"Bye Rose. Tell Emmett I love him." I finished before hanging up. I sat on the sofa for a few minutes gathering my thoughts. Emmett's reaction wasn't unusual for him, but it still drove me crazy. I reacted when he didn't, and neither reaction was exactly optimal.

I took a deep breath before getting up. Emmett would talk when he was ready, he always did. We were going to confront it together, and help one another. Plus we had great friends and wonderful partners to help us through it all. I knew he could depend on Rose just as much as I could depend on Edward.

(THE NEXT DAY)

EPOV

I paced the long foyer in front of the stairs as I waited for Bella to finish getting ready. I was excited and nervous about taking Bella out. I had spent the entire time she had been shopping with Alice preparing for our date, and I prayed that she would love it.

I looked in the hall mirror one more time making sure my shirt collar was down, and that I looked presentable. "It's very vain of you to keep looking in the mirror." My father joked as I laughed. He was trying to ease my nervousness.

"She's ready!" My mom announced sounding a lot like Alice as my angel appeared on the staircase. She wore a brilliant shiny blue corset top that hugged her body like a glove and black pants that showed her flawless curves. Her mahogany hair was loose in subtle curls and her brown eyes almost seemed to glitter.

I had to remind myself to breathe as I approached her. "Words can't describe how amazingly gorgeous you look, my love." I said to her, taking her hand in mine.

"You look very handsome yourself." She answered with a slight blush as I kissed her cheek not wanting to mess up the gloss on her pouty lips.

"Pose for a picture!" My mom exclaimed getting her camera ready. I felt myself blushing, why was she embarrassing me. She sounded as if we were going to prom or something.

"Mom." I began to complain as Bella giggled, she appeared highly amused by my mother's antics.

"Just one picture." My mom said with pleading eyes as I sighed in defeat. If it made my mom happy I would concede to letting her take a picture of us. After all, my mom loved pictures.

"Come on, Edward." Bella prodded as I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and she leaned into me with a smile.

After taking at least ten pictures, apparently one wasn't enough. I was able to lead Bella outside to one of my most prized possessions. My parents had given me the Volvo as a present for my sixteenth birthday, but had given me my dream car as a graduation present.

The black Aston Martin V12 Vanquish is a car I had owned for only a couple of months and had only driven it once. Even though it was parked right on our round driveway Bella immediately walked towards the Volvo.

"We're taking my other car today." I said to her as she looked at me in confusion.

"You have more than one car." She asked looking stunned.

"Only two." I shrugged leading her towards the car.

BPOV

I still hadn't figure out where we were headed only that it was towards Seattle. Edward watched the road though his eyes kept glancing towards me, making me feel uncomfortable. I wasn't used to all the attention.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked feeling self-conscious.

"Bella, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you. It is quite the opposite, you look so stunning that I can't keep my eyes off you. I am finding it hard to keep my hands on the steering wheel." He explained, as I burned red. I really didn't think I looked beautiful, let alone stunning. I was nothing special, just Bella.

I looked away taking a sudden interest in the passing scenery. He really thought much too highly of me. I felt his hand on my thigh as he reached for my hand. "You are very beautiful, my love. There is no reason to be ashamed of that." He voiced kissing the palm of my hand.

"You think too much of me." I replied still unable to look at him.

"And you don't see yourself clearly." He complained as I shook my head. This was one argument none of us were ever going to agree on.

We arrived on a lighted pier that was lined with restaurants on the land side and beautiful yachts on the other. "Would you join me for dinner?" He asked opening my door and taking me into his arms. I found myself kissing him the moment my feet touched the floor.

He simply smiled taking that as my answer as we walked along the pier his arm securely around my waist. I felt all my worries and doubts fall away with each step I took. This night was just about us, and I wouldn't allow anything that had happened to bother me. I just wanted to be with Edward, and let myself enjoy the night.

"You seem happy." He commented his nose brushing my jaw.

"I'm with you." I answered with a smile as his eyes immediately lit up. He brought me closer to him just as we reached the restaurant.

The exterior of the restaurant did not prepare me for the luxury of the inside. On the outside it appeared to be rather old, but charming in an old-time sense. The inside still held that timeless feel, but it was much more refined and elegant. I looked around marveling at the huge salt-water fish tank that seemed to take up an entire wall. It separated the dining area from the waiting area.

We didn't have to wait long, and we soon found ourselves sitting in a secluded spot in the restaurant overlooking the Seattle skyline and the ocean. I had no doubt that Edward had requested such a secluded spot for us to dine. The nearest occupied table was at least ten to fifteen feet away, leaving the both of us completely alone.

"You know this is the restaurant where my dad asked my mom to marry him." He commented after we had placed our orders. I simply smiled at him touched by the fact that he had brought me to this location. It held so much meaning to him and his family, but it held a special meaning to me. This is the place Carlisle had given Esme his heart, and it gave me hope that one day I would be able to give mine to Edward.

"Your parents are very lucky to have each other." I finally said looking into his green eyes. He nodded in agreement reaching across the table to caress my cheek.

"They are very lucky, but right now I feel like the luckiest man in the universe." He added. "Because I have the most beautiful woman at my side."

I simply blushed not answering his compliment. If anyone was lucky it was I. Edward was not like any other man I had ever known or will ever know. He loved me in a way that I could've never imagined was possible. He saw passed my imperfections and shortcomings and loved me more for them.

We had dinner talking about college. I was looking forward to starting school, but also dreading spending my nights away from Edward. If I stayed in the dorms, there was no way Edward would be able to stay with me every night.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing my sudden frown when the realization hit.

"I know this night is suppose to be about us, but I can't help but think about what's going to happen when we start school. I can't bare the thought of being away from you." I explained studying my now empty plate as tears started to swell in my eyes.

"Why will we be apart?" He asked in an incredulous tone. I suddenly felt guilty, because I was about to break his bubble.

"When I go stay in the dorms." I simply stated unable to voice anything else.

"Why would you stay at the dorms?" He questioned apparently not comprehending the fact that I had no money to pay for an apartment. My house in Forks was too far away, and hardly the place I wanted to be at anyhow.

"Where will I stay?' I inquired hoping that would make him see my dilemma that had only one answer.

"With me, of course." He answered as if it were the most obvious conclusion. I wanted nothing more than to stay with him. In his house I would have him with me all the time, have my best fried, and have a loving family. Yet, I couldn't impose.

"Edward, that's really wonderful, but I don't want to stay out my welcome." I replied sounding thankful for all they had already done for me.

"Bella, my parents love you like a daughter, and I'm not going to allow you to stay in the dorms by yourself or with a stranger. If you feel uncomfortable in my parent's house, I will buy us an apartment here in Seattle. But I refuse to be without you for more than absolutely necessary. I know my parents would want you to stay, they've told me." He stated as a single tear escaped my eye.

The Cullen's were the ideal family and I wanted nothing more than to belong. I couldn't allow Edward to spend money in an apartment when he lived commuting distance from the school. It didn't seem right.

"Please say you will stay." He pleaded as my resolved crumbled. I couldn't deny him anything when he looked at me that way.

"But only if they agree, and I have to contribute to the house in some way. I refuse to be a free-loader." I stipulated as Edward chuckled.

"You know money is not an obstacle for us." He interjected as I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but I will feel better if I help pay for something, like rent." I said.

"My parents aren't going to accept it." He added with a teasing smile. He was obviously extremely happy that I had agreed to live with him.

"I won't stay if they don't accept it. That is my condition." I stated.

"You're so stubborn." He said before paying the bill and helping me out of the chair. He did not allow me to look at the total, and part of me knew I was better off not knowing.

"I know." I replied as we walked back out to the pier.

EPOV

I held Bella's hand as we walked towards our next destination. I had everything prepared, and I really hoped I would not overwhelm her with my surprise. The fact that she had agreed to stay in my house was making my heart beat faster even if it did have a ludicrous condition. There was no need for her to pay a single dime, my family really didn't need it.

"Bella, have you ever been on a yacht before?" I asked once I spotted our yacht "For Eternity" on the harbor.

"I can't say I have." She replied as we approached it.

"Bella, will you join me on a nighttime cruise on the waters surrounding Seattle?" I inquired watching her eyes fall on the yacht.

"You have a yacht?" She questioned as I shook my head,

"My parents do." I corrected before walking onto the boat greeting the captain and stewardess I had hired for the night. My dad usually drove it himself, and even though I knew how to I wanted to focus on only Bella.

I showed Bella around the yacht before taking her up into the open deck where we sat down on a cushioned bench to watch the ever-changing view. There was soft music playing in the background setting a very romantic mood. I draped my arm around her shoulders relishing the feel of her warm silky skin. As her eyes focused on the view mine focused on her.

"You look absolutely ravishing by the light of the moon." I complimented my lips grazing her collarbone causing her to shudder.

"Are you going to do something about it?" She asked with a sexy smile and I felt my heart soar. She had been reverting back to the Bella she was throughout the night. The small changes in her demeanor assured me that one day she would be completely healed.

"I just may, but right now I want to hold you in my arms and dance." I answered. "Remember it's all in the leading."

I slowly stood up offering her my hand. She hesitated for a second before her small hand took mine. I held her close to me, one arm on her small waist the other in hers held against my chest over my heart. We looked deep into each other's eyes as we swayed to the soft music our steps never faltering.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her as her arms snaked around my neck her head resting against my chest. Even with her small heals I was still a bit taller than she was.

"Immensely." She answered as my fingers played with the small section of exposed skin the corset left on her back. My lips brushed her shoulder as her own lips pressed a small kiss on the area right below my ear.

Our eyes met a few minutes later, and I couldn't help but notice how much love she had for me. She may have been afraid to say it, but her eyes conveyed nothing but love and adoration. I barely noticed that we had stopped moving with the music until our lips met in a chaste kiss that quickly deepen her hands running through my hair.

BPOV

Edward's kisses made my knees weak. I felt my body melt into his, and I only remained standing because his arms held me tightly. Our kisses led us back to the cushioned bench we had been occupying our lips never leaving the others. We broke apart gasping for air, but I continued to kiss Edward. I couldn't find the courage to tell him that I loved him, but I was going to make sure he knew.

When my hands dipped under his white button down dress shirt I felt him smile into the crook of my neck. I pouted as he pushed away, but was quickly picked up my legs wrapping around his waist. We continued to kiss as he expertly maneuvered through the yacht and into the huge bedroom.

The soft music continued to play throughout the entire vessel setting a very peaceful and romantic mood. "I love you." He whispered in my ear as he lay me on the silky soft burgundy comforter. I hugged him tightly conveying my own feelings for him. He was my other half.

I removed his shirt wanting to feel his chiseled chest under my fingertips. His kisses continued to explore my jaw, neck, shoulders, and the visible swell of my cleavage. I felt my heartbeat increase as he began to loosen the ties of my corset. I wasn't wearing a bra, and I was extremely nervous.

He must have noticed my nervousness, because he instantly stopped his hands traveling further up away from the ties. "Keep going." I urged I wanted this. I knew we wouldn't go all the way, but I wanted to feel closer to him. I wanted to deepen the connection we already had.

My corset slowly loosened and before I knew it, my upper torso was bare for Edward to see. My entire face turned as red as the comforter, as my arms instinctively covered myself. "You're very beautiful. Please don't cover yourself." Edward said his eyes looking directly into mine.

"I'm not beautiful." I complained, but I allowed my arms to drop. His lips touched mine in a loving kiss before he took me in. I knew he had seen me before, but I had been too weak and tired to care. This was different, and I couldn't help but feel that I would fail to meet his expectations.

"You're right, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you." He said lovingly his lips exploring me. I couldn't help but gasp and moan in pleasure as his lips and hands traveled over me.

My pants and his were soon discarded, and the only thing that separated us was the thin lace of my boy shorts and the silk of his boxers. I knew what I wanted and I soon found myself leaving a trail of kisses down his chest my hands reaching into his boxers.

I had to smile the minute my fingers wrapped around him, his body shook with excitement and pleasure. "Bella." He cried as I began to move my hand up and down in a rhythm I knew he enjoyed.

I was surprised when he removed my hand bringing me back up to him. "It's your turn, love." He whispered in my ear causing me to stiffen. His hands left a trail of fire as they traveled down my sides his thumbs hooking at the side of my underwear.

My underwear was slowly abandoned with the rest of my clothes as his eyes slowly drank every inch of my body. I looked away from him unable to look him in the eye. There was nothing special about me, and my insecurities were starting to take over. I wanted nothing more than to runaway. I wouldn't be able to stand the rejection.

"My love, look at me." He ordered as I felt my wetness increase. His request was like music to my ears, my eyes looked up to his. His green eyes smoldered with desire. "You're perfect . Every single inch of your body is perfect, please don't be shy."

I felt my insecurities start to fade as his kisses began at my lips his erection pressing against me. My hips buckled against his, and his moan resounded in my ears. "Let me taste you, Edward." I pleaded as he shook his head and I groaned.

"It's my turn to taste you, Isabella." He said as shivers ran up and down my spine, but at the same time a feeling of dread took over me.

"Edward, you don't have to." I said repeating the words he had told me.

"I want to." He answered simply before he gently placed butterfly kisses around me. I felt my body shudder as his tongue entered me. His hands not allowing my legs to close, I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as he sucked on the small bundles of nerves.

I lost all coherency, as I screamed his name in pure bliss, but he didn't stop. He sent me twice over the edge before he returned his kisses to my lips.

EPOV

The sound of my name on her lips was the most beautiful music I had ever heard. My arousal intensified, as I tasted her sweet honey on my lips. She was the most incredible creature in the entire universe.

I nuzzled my nose in the crook of her neck, as her breathing ever so slowly returned to normal. Her eyes were shining with mischief as she removed my boxers taking me in her mouth. I attempted to keep my eyes opened to watch her, but I couldn't. The feeling of her warm mouth and tongue was too much. I found myself gripping the sheets and crying out as I exploded.

She slowly crawled back up to me her naked body pressing into my side. We both wanted more, but I wasn't going to push her. I had probably taken things too far as it was, and I didn't want to scare her. I began to hum her lullaby my fingers running through her hair. "I love you." I whispered softly before I followed her into dreamland.

A/N: The chapter alone is almost 4,000 words. I really got carried away, and I hope you all enjoyed it. I will tell you that Bella will be taking a few steps forward and a few steps back for a while. She needs to deal with her feelings and emotions, and as you can see she is.

Please review! I really want to know what you think of this chapter! I really spent a long time writing it.

Next Chapter: Bella and Emmett talk

Muggleinlove


	7. The Talk

A/N: This chapter was finished yesterday, but the website login was down! I woke up extra early to get this up now.

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: The Talk

BPOV

The next week passed very quickly. I found myself enjoying my time with the Cullens immensely; they acted like a family should. We all ate dinner together every night, and we even watched movies when Carlisle had the night off. I felt like I really belonged. They had been extremely kind to me, and even treated me like one of their own.

"_Bella, dear, can Carlisle and I have a word with you in his office?" Esme asked one afternoon as I sat by Edward watching television._

"_Sure." I answered slightly anxious. Had I stayed out my welcome? Edward simply smiled warmly as I followed Esme up the stairs into Carlisle's office._

_Carlisle's office was very beautiful and antique. The walls were completely paneled in dark antique wood with a huge bookcase that took up an entire wall. His immense desk dominated the room, and it was completely obvious that it was hand-carved. It too had to be at least a century old. Instead of your normal office chairs, Carlisle had two massive armchairs in front of the desk, giving a comfortable feel to the entire room._

"_Bella, come on in." Carlisle said with a warm smile as I hesitantly stepped into the room, taking it all in. I had only visited the room once before when Edward had first given me a tour. _

"_Is something wrong?" I asked sitting in the armchair they had offered. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable as if I was in trouble._

"_We spoke to Edward last night, and he informs us that you have agreed to move in with us." He started as Esme perched on his desk._

"_I really don't want to impose. I told Edward I was going to stay at the dorms, but he insisted." I began to explain, hoping that they didn't think I was overstepping my boundaries. After all I had only known them for a few weeks._

"_Nonsense, why would you stay at the dorms?" Esme questioned looking slightly offended at the prospect. "We really have more than enough room here for you."_

"_But I really don't want to impose. You both have done more than I could've ever asked for." I answered with a small smile._

"_Bella, we want you here just as much as Edward does." Carlisle stated folding his hands on the desk. "However, we have a condition of our own. We both refuse to take any money from you. We have no need for it."_

"_But I don't want to be a parasite. I want to contribute." I complained trying to find a way for them to allow me to pay them something._

"_Alice and Edward have lived just fine for almost twenty years as parasites, and we still keep them." Esme joked as Carlisle laughed._

"_But they're your children." I interjected as Esme came around the table to sit on the empty armchair next to me._

"_Bella, I think of you as my daughter, we both do." She said as Carlisle nodded in agreement. "We love you just as much as we love Edward and Alice."_

"_But I need to pay you two somehow." I urged my defenses crumbling._

"_Just be happy and get good grades." Carlisle stipulated. "That's all we ask of our children, and that's all we will ask of you."_

"_Are you sure?" I questioned still feeling slightly unsure._

"_We're positive." Esme answered bringing me into a warm hug, a hug that made me feel loads better. It made me like I was an official member of their family._

I was now sitting on Edward's bed, our bed as Edward referred to it, just thinking. Today everyone was coming back from camp, and I would have to make Emmett talk. Rose had informed me that she had made no progress, and I wanted Emmett to express himself. Holding everything in was not healthy.

"I've been looking for you." Edward commented opening the door and walking in, as I looked at him with a smile.

"Just nervous." I answered as he sat down next to me. I immediately leaned into him knowing that the next few days were going to be exceedingly hard on both of us. He had agreed to accompany me back to Forks to pick up the few things I had left at my house.

"I'll be here for you." He assured me kissing the top of my head.

"I know." I whispered closing my eyes and relishing his closeness. I knew I could depend on him, and that though really helped sooth me.

A few minutes later I heard the unmistakable noise of cars pulling up on the driveway, as I hugged him tightly.

"Everything is going to be alright." He stated as I nodded slowly taking a deep breath.

"I'm just worried about Emmett." I said as I untangled myself from him in order to greet everyone.

"Please don't shut me out." He pleaded stopping me before I made it out the door. "Please talk to me."

"I'll try." I answered not being able to promise much more. He nodded sadly kissing my lips before following me down the stairs.

Alice had already introduced my brother and Rose to Esme and Carlisle and everyone was talking animatedly. "Squirt!" My brother cried as I ran towards him hugging him tightly. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed hugging my big brother; he was my very own overgrown teddy bear.

"Emmett!" I said as he lifted me off the ground.

Once he made sure I was safely back on my feet I greeted everyone, before we all retreated to the back porch to have lunch. Esme had made wonderful tuna melts and potato salad for lunch.

My nerves were on edge as I watched Emmett talk he seemed normal. Yet, I knew there was something he was hiding. I could always tell when something was wrong, and his half-hearted laughs spoke millions.

"Emmett, can we talk?" I asked making eye contact with him, and I knew he had understood the importance of said conversation.

"Sure," he answered getting up and heading inside.

"Everything is going to be fine." Edward assured me kissing my temple as I followed my brother inside.

I saw my brother looking at the pictures on the mantle when I walked in, his eyes settling on the picture Esme had taken before Edward and I had left on our date. "You two look very happy." He said when he heard my footsteps. "You seem to belong here." He added his voice betraying his sadness.

"Emmett," I started taking his arm and leading him to the sofa. "Please talk."

"What do you want me to say, Bells?" He questioned after a few minutes of silence spent studying his folded hands. "I failed you as a brother and I allowed our family to fall apart." I felt my sadness and anger flare up at his words.

"Emmett, you didn't fail me. How can you say that?" I cried taking his hands. "You have always been the best brother a girl could ever hope for."

"Bella, don't you see? When you got lost in the woods, I promised myself that I was going to always protect from any type of danger and shield you from pain. Yet, I was not able to stop this." He replied with a frown.

"Nobody, not you, not me, could've predicted what happened." I pointed out, trying to make him see how mistaken he was.

"But I let you leave, and you could've gotten hurt or even died." He continued. "If it wasn't for Edward."

"If it wasn't for Edward, I wouldn't be here right now. You're absolutely right." I responded much to his amazement. "I trusted him and I opened up, the way you should to Rose."

"I'm scared." He admitted looking away from me.

"Emmett, I'm terrified. But we can't let fear run our lives." I explained realizing how my own advice could work for me. I had opened up to Edward, but I was incapable of saying three simple words.

"Bella, I don't want to end up like mom and dad." He stated sadly, and I threw myself into his arms. His fears were the same as my own, and I felt even more deeply connected to him.

"Neither do I." I answer as he holds me close. "And I know we won't."

"Have you paid for your dorm yet?" He inquired changing the subject.

"I'm not staying there." I reply biting my lip nervously. He didn't know that Edward's house was also now my house.

"Where are you staying? You can stay in Rose and Jasper's apartment if you want. We'll all be kind of cramped, but I'll find us a place. You can't go back to Forks." He pointed out the possibilities.

"Carlisle and Esme have offered their house to me. I'm staying right here, and commuting to school with Edward." I nervously explained as Emmett sighed.

"Bella." He began.

"Don't tell me I can't. I already made up my mind." I responded as he shook his head.

"I feel like you belong here, like this is more your home than our house ever was. Except for when we were very small, and I really couldn't be happier." He answered as I hugged him again. I hadn't expected that sort of reaction from him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Bella, I know this is a talk you should've had with mom, but if you're living with your boyfriend." He started uncomfortably.

"Don't I already had said conversation." I quickly stopped his ramblings knowing full well where he was going.

"Please be safe." Was all he said as I nodded. I had been prepared since I was a sixteen, purely for medical reason. There was no need for Emmett to worry.

"Can I come in?" I heard Rose ask from the entrance way to the living room.

"Come, Rose." Emmett called as she sat down next to us.

"Emmett has promised to open up." I revealed as Rose smiled before hugging me.

"Thank you, Bella." She whispered to me, as I squeezed her tighter. The relief in her voice was extremely evident.

"Take care of him." I whispered back.

"Ofcourse, I will." She answered before she curled up into Emmett. They really belonged together, and I couldn't help but know that they were going to be just fine.

EPOV

Bella's talk with Emmett had relieved some of her tension. It was really late, but neither of us was sleeping. Her head was resting on my chest and her arm was across my stomach, while my fingers played with her silky soft hair. We were both lost in our own contemplation's, she seemed a bit calmer since they had talked.

She hadn't revealed the specifics of what they discussed, but I knew they had cleaned up the air. The only thing that was left to do was go to Forks to pick up her things, something I was not looking forward to do. I would have to keep my temper in check, when I wanted nothing else than to lash out at her parents. They had damaged the most important person in my life, and I was slowly piecing her back together. However, I was painfully aware of the fact that even though she would heal and the scars would fade, she would never be the same.

I closed my eyes willing myself to sleep. Yet, sleep wouldn't come. "I love you, Edward." I heard in my sleepy daze. It was barely audible, but it was enough. She had voiced the words even if it was when she thought I was asleep. That was more than enough for me.

A/N: I finished this chapter late last night, and fanfiction wasn't allowing me to sign in. Therefore, I was unable to post due to technical glitches. That is what the error message read. I will post this the minute I am allowed to login.

There will be another post tonight. And in honor of my 22nd birthday (It is today, May 20th!) it will be light and fluffy before Bella goes back to her parents house. I really don't want to write drama on my birthday.

Please review in honor of my birthday! I know you guys do anyhow, but I love reading them!

Muggleinlove


	8. Carnival Fun

Chapter 8: Carnival Fun

BPOV

Edward seemed to be asleep as I looked up at him. His hand had stopped caressing my hair and the only thing I heard was his rhythmic breathing and the steady beats of his heart. I found myself looking at him trying to figure out why he loved me. I was nothing special, yet he thought I was perfect. My flaws were unimportant to him, and he only had eyes for me.

I loved Edward; I couldn't deny the obvious. He made me feel safe, and inspite of everything that had occurred and will occur I knew I could depend on him. He had given me so much more than his love; he had given me a real family.

I felt the love overflowing from my heart, and even though he was asleep I had to say it. I didn't know if I would be able to say it the next day when he was awake, but I needed to say it now.

"I love you, Edward." I whispered sniffling back tears before snuggling closer to him. I fell asleep quickly, my heart a lot lighter and freer than I could've expected.

EPOV

I woke to the bed shaking. "Leave me alone." I murmured snuggling back into my pillow my arm searching for Bella.

"Edward, love, wake up." I heard my angel say as I slowly opened my eyes, the brightness causing them to close again.

"Bella, lets go back to sleep." I whined, but soon realized we were not alone. Alice giggles and Jasper's chuckles were easily distinguishable.

"It's one in the afternoon, buddy." Jasper stated as I finally sat up realizing how late it was. I usually never slept this late, but I felt very rested and energized.

I looked at Bella and smiled as she leaned in to kiss the corner of my mouth. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Morning." I answered wrapping my arm around her bringing her into my side.

"Go get some lunch, and then get ready." Alice urged bouncing on the foot of my bed.

"Ready for what?" I asked still not completely awake.

"We're going to the semester kick-off carnival." She answered clapping her hands. "It starts tonight, and then we have a one day to pack before the yearly family vacation."

"Vacation?" Bella asked unsure of what it meant. Did she really think we wouldn't take her?

"Yes, love, a family vacation. That includes you." I replied hushing her with a kiss. "I don't want to hear a peep." I warned.

"Don't fight it, Bella." Jasper added. "I've been trying since I got with Alice, and they have never let me pay. Where are we going this year?"

"A cruise around the Caribbean." Alice answered before I was able to. "Which means shopping!"

Bella groaned throwing herself on the bed in frustration. She was definitely not as enthusiastic about shopping as my sister was. "Alice, I need to get my things from Forks." She reminded her as Alice nodded.

"That's fine, I have everything planned. Tonight we go to the carnival, and tomorrow morning you can go with Edward to get your stuff. We'll go shopping later in the afternoon and pack at night." She stated barely stopping to breathe. My sister was the master of planning.

"I guess." Bella said with a sigh as Alice rolled her eyes dragging Jasper out of the room to make inventory of what she needed to buy.

"Shopping!" Bella groaned in horror as I stretched out myself next to her nuzzling her neck.

"It won't be that bad." I tried to assure as she rolled her eyes.

"Edward, I love Alice, but she's psycho. She is the shopping Nazi." She complained and I couldn't help but agree. My sister looked at shopping as a sport.

"What if I go with you?" I suggested trying to lighten things up.

"You would put up with shopping for me?" She questioned in disbelief.

"I'd do anything for you, my love. Besides if I'm with you it won't be too bad." I responded placing small kisses up and down her neck and jaw.

"I'm sure it won't." She replied stopping my travels in order to kiss me properly. Our kisses quickly deepen, and she let out a small moan as soon as my tongue entered her mouth. I brought her closer to me, and I felt like I was soaring. The only thing I ever wanted to do was lay in her arms and kiss her lips until the end of time.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice banged on the door fiercely causing us to jump apart in fright. "If you two don't stop making out like a bunch of horny teenagers, we are never going to get to the carnival."

"Go away, Alice!" Bella yelled returning to her previous position, her lips centimeters from mine.

"Don't make me call mom." Alice added triumphantly as we both sighed in defeat. That little pixie had impeccable timing.

BPOV

After having a light lunch, Edward and I didn't want to fill up before getting to the carnival, I found myself strapped to Alice's chair of doom. I could've never imagined all the preparations she took just to visit a carnival, its not like we were going to a gala.

"Alice, come on!" I whined as she straightened my hair with the flat iron.

"You'll thank me later." She replied expertly gliding the iron throughout my hair. "You never told me about the date night." She urged as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't kiss and tell." I joked blushing slightly. Alice was my best friend, but I was pretty sure she didn't want to know all the details.

"Spill it out, sister." She commanded placing the iron on the bathroom countertop and picking up her makeup bag. The torture continued.

"We spent the night on the yacht." I said, hoping that would appease her.

"I knew that." She complained "How far did you guys go? Did you guys," She prodded as I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Not nothing." I whispered as Alice giggled working on my eye shadow.

"How much?" She continued to inquire.

"Just shy of everything." I answered hoping she would get the picture.

"You're growing up so fast." She teased hugging him as I playfully pushed her away. "Wait until Edward sees you tonight."

EPOV

I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for the girls to be done. Jasper had gone over to his and Rose's apartment (now Emmett's too) to pick up some clothes for our trip. Alice wanted to take inventory of his things as well. I swore that my sisters barely slept.

"Are you guys heading to the carnival?" My dad asked walking into the kitchen placing his briefcase on the counter while loosening his tie.

"Just waiting on the girls." I replied nodding.

"Edward," My dad said seriously, in a tone I wasn't used to hearing.

"Dad," I replied cautiously as he took a deep breath.

"I know you and Bella love each other, and it's normal for you two to want to get intimate." He stated as my face began to flush. Why was my dad trying to have another father-son talk? Wasn't the first one, when I was twelve, bad enough?

"Dad, we had this talk already." I added.

"But now you have a girlfriend, who you love." He interjected as I sighed. "I'm not telling you not, I'm just telling you to be careful."

"I know, dad." I answered as he nodded relieved that he could end the conversation.

"What's wrong with you?" Jasper asked walking in his bags still in the living room. Alice was not going to allow him in her room until she had completed her makeover.

"My dad tried to have the talk." I admitted causing him to laugh.

"I feel for you." He answered before we heard Alice's heals signaling that they were ready. Only my sister would ever go to a carnival in heals.

I stopped dead in my tracks as my eyes lingered on Bella. She was wearing a pair of extremely low-rise jeans and a dark blue shirt that hugged her perfectly showing just the right amount of cleavage. The outfit was designed to make my night torturously unbearable, I knew I would be unable to keep my hands off her.

BPOV

As soon as I walked into the kitchen, I wanted nothing more than to hug Alice. Well, I wanted to do other things with Edward, but the only acceptable action on my mind did not involve Edward. His green eyes darkened just a bit, and I felt my own eyes traveling across his perfect body. Edward was wearing khaki pants and a dark green polo shirt, and he looked simply gorgeous.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Jasper stated breaking me from my thoughts as Edward reached me in two strides.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" He said kissing me softly before leading me out the door.

"Let's take my car!" Alice called running to her yellow Porsche. The Cullen's cars were all top of the line in make and model.

Edward and I clambered into the backseat of the car, Jasper taking the keys from Alice, taking the drivers seat. I was extremely relieved that Alice was not driving, even though Edward drove fast, he was still more cautious than Alice. Alice's driving scared me.

Edward spent the entire ride kissing my neck, and by the time we arrived I was almost completely on his lap.

"Get a room!" Alice said when we slid out.

"We plan to, sister dear." Edward joked patting her head before walking with me through the parking lot.

The carnival was held two weekends prior to the start of every fall semester as a welcome activity for all students. "What do you want to ride first?" Edward asked me when he returned with Jasper from buying the tickets.

"I'm not a big rider." I admitted.

"Let's start small." He suggested.

"Bumper cars!" Alice shrieked as we all made our way to the line.

I loved the bumper cars, they were by far the best ride in any carnival. I felt myself bounce with excitement, much to Edward's amusement, as we waited for the group in front of us to have their turn.

I instantly ran in claiming one of the blue cars, quickly spotting Edward on the other side in another blue car. This was war!

"Hey sexy!" I heard the occupant of the red car next to me say.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"My name is Tyler. What's yours?" He asked leaning towards me. I heard Alice laugh as I noticed Edward shooting daggers in Tyler's direction.

"I'm taken." I replied waving off the moment the ride turned on bumping straight into Jasper. Tyler followed me throughout the entire time we were in the ride making it a point to always bump me.

As soon as the ride turned off, Edward was by my side helping me out of the car. "Can I get your number?" Tyler had the audacity to ask even though I was holding Edward's hand.

"I have a boyfriend." I answered as Edward growled.

"In case you guys don't work out." He explained causing me to roll my eyes.

"Believe me it's going to work, and if I were you I will stop bothering MY girlfriend." Edward sneered leading me away to where Jasper and Alice stood laughing hysterically.

"He's pretty dense." Alice commented through fits of laughter.

"You should've seen his face. He looked like he had seen a ghost." Jasper added as we rode a couple more rides before reaching the Super Slide.

"Let's race!" I stated leading Edward towards the huge colorful slides.

We walked up the many stairs until we reached the top each of us positioning our potato sacks on a slide. Edward and Jasper were on the ends, with Alice and I were in the middle.

"You guys are going down!" Alice announced.

"Let's see about that." Jasper added.

"Ready!" I stated.

"Set!" Alice interjected.

"Go!" Edward yelled before we flew off down the bumps all of us laughing hysterically, especially when Jasper ended up rolling and crashing into Alice. The race then became a two persons competition.

Once we were getting to the last hump Edward grabbed me, stopping my screams with a searingf kiss. "You cheated!" I said with a huff once we made it to the bottom.

"I know, but I couldn't let you win." He teased before kissing me again, and honestly I didn't care. I was in Edward's arms.

EPOV

I had no idea what came over me, but when I heard Bella's laugh I had to kiss her. Her laugh was the most beautiful melody I had ever heard, and I was elated to be hearing it again. I looked into her eyes filled with happiness, and I felt my heart soar.

The rest of the night passed in much the same way. We rode and ate, and as the night was heading to a close I knew what ride I wanted to ride. Jasper was thinking along the same lines, because we both led our beautiful ladies to the huge ferris wheel the sat in the middle of the carnival.

Bella and I sat in our own car, and she immediately snuggled into me. As the wheel began to move, she couldn't help but giggle. "Did you know I was afraid of the ferris wheel when I was a child?" She questioned as I shook my head.

"Why?" I inquired as she turned slightly pink.

"Emmett rode it with me one year, and he started shaking the car. I thought I was going to fall off." She explained as I leaned down to capture her lips with mine.

"Lucky for you, I won't let anything happen to you." I answered as she smiled.

"I know, I'm not scared when you're with me." She replied as she kissed me again. My hands buried themselves in her silky smooth hair, as I kept on kissing her. The view didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was my Bella.

A/N: The amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was staggering. Thank you all for the birthday wishes, and I really do wish I had an Edward of my own. Unfortunately, they seem to be an extinct species. I can't seem to find any. Have any of you had any luck?

I hope you guys enjoyed this light chapter. There will be drama next chapter when Bella goes to get her stuff with Edward, and then there will be a shopping trip and then their family vacation.

Please keep reviewing I want to hear your thoughts. They really make my day!

The next chapter will be posted tomorrow.

Muggleinlove


	9. Going Back

Chapter 9: Going Back

I looked out the window of Edward's Volvo looking at the familiar town that used to be my home. It felt strangely cold and different. The place I used to call home no longer existed. I wrapped my arms around my body taking in a deep breath. I needed to fight the tears; I was not going to let Edward see me cry.

"We don't have to do this today, Bella." Edward spoke feeling my uneasiness. He always knew what I was thinking and feeling.

"I need to do this." I whispered squeezing his hand.

"I'll be here." He assured me as I nodded. I knew I could depend on Edward to see me through this and anything.

"I know." I answered before returning my gaze to the outside world.

We drove in silence until we stopped behind my father's cruiser, I immediately noticed that my mother's car was nowhere in sight. I really didn't expect her to be still living there, but it was a shock nonetheless. I studied the house intently the pale yellow walls and the small porch with the wooden swing. It all reminded me of a time of innocence and bliss, a time when everything was much simpler.

"Are you ready?" He asked me his voice full of concern.

"I guess." I replied knowing full well I wasn't. How could I be?

He opened my door helping me out of the car. "I love you, Bella, and I'm here." He reminded me with a tight hug. As he held me I noticed the curtains flutter, my father had witnessed the exchange.

With a deep breath I took Edward's hand and began the long trek up to the front door. It was time to face the inevitable. I slowly walked into the house finding my dad sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"You're back, Bells." He cried in joy my heart beating erratically. Did he think I was going to stay?

Edward squeezed my hand as I entered the living room to greet him. "Hi, dad." I stated in an uneasy voice. "You remember, Edward."

"Good morning, Chief Swan." Edward stated extending his hand.

"Morning." He answered shortly sizing him up. "Your mom is on her way." He added signaling for us to sit down.

"Actually, dad." I started biting my lip nervously. "I need to get my things."

"School doesn't start for another week." He stammered looking shock. "The dorms aren't even accepting occupants. It's too early."

"I know." I replied Edward squeezing my hand again. I knew the revelation that I was going to live with Edward, even in his parent's house, wasn't going to go over well. My parents didn't approve of such things. "I'm staying with Edward and his family."

"Is that where you've been?" He questioned in an angry tone trying to control his temper.

"Yes." I simply stated as he began to open and close his hands.

"And you think that's acceptable?" He inquired his face starting to turn scarlet.

"I do." I responded as he stood up walking into the kitchen his fist slamming on the countertop.

"You are having a talk with your mother when she decides to show up." He yelled.

"He hates me." I whimpered into Edward's shirt fighting back the tears. I hated seeing my father angry.

"He doesn't hate you, Bella. He has a lot to take in. Let's get your stuff." He said as I slowly got up leading him up the stairs to what used to be my room.

EPOV

I figured that her parents wouldn't like the idea of her living with me. They didn't see the stability it brought her; they just saw their daughter living with her boyfriend. I admit we were young, but I knew that our love was deeper than most adults. I followed Bella up the stairs and into her room.

Her room was exactly the way I imagined it. The walls were painted a pale blue color and a small twin bed was centered in the room. It was very plain and simple, the most prominent feature of the room was the vast bookcase that was so filled that there were books neatly stacked in front of it. Bella seemed to have more books than a small bookstore.

Bella walked straight into her closet taking out a couple of duffel bags and a suitcase. "I don't have much." She commented before beginning to remove the few clothing items she had in the closet. The majority of her clothes had been packed when she had left for camp. I sat in front of the bookcase and began to put all the books away.

I allowed Bella to move around the room in silence without interruptions, but felt my heart shatter when she picked up a small frame she had on her desk by her laptop. The picture depicted a four-year old Bella with her family in the park. They looked unbelievably happy, even her father's arm was draped casually across her mother's shoulders.

"We were so happy." Bella whispered her finger trailing the glass as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your behind down here this instant!" I heard her mother shriek as Bella stiffened in my arms.

"She's angry." Bella added trying to lighten the mood. "Stay here and finish packing."

"Bella," I started.

"No, Edward. I need to do this; I'll be fine." She said kissing my cheek before walking out of the room. I didn't want her to go alone, but I respected her wishes.

BPOV

I didn't want Edward present for the screaming match that was sure to happen. My father controlled his temper, but my mother didn't. When she was angry, she was angry. Nobody was ever to control her.

I heard the arguments coming from the kitchen and I braced myself for the attack. I was going to go home with Edward whether they approved of my decision or not. I was eighteen years old and no longer needed their permission. I wanted them to be happy for me, but I had decided not to loose sleep if they didn't. It was going to be difficult, but I was going to try.

"Isabella!" My mom cried in anger just as I walked in.

"I'm right here, mother." I answered calmly.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how worried we've been?" She began to ask.

"I've been with Edward, and you obviously weren't worried about me when you were off doing who knows what with your boyfriend." I said keeping my cool.

"That's besides the point, young lady." She stated.

"Then what's the point?" I asked with a glare.

"The point is that you ran off without telling us where you were going, and with some guy you barley even know." She replied placing both hands on her hips.

"I went to Edward's house to make sense of the mess you two created." I answered.

"Bella, we already went through this. We did it, because we love you." My dad interjected.

"I don't doubt you did, but I can't stay here and pretend everything is fine." I added the tears falling from my eyes.

"Where exactly do you think you'll be living?" My mom questioned outraged by my possible answer.

"With Edward, his parents have offered me their home." I replied.

"Are you crazy? You guys aren't married!" My mom yelled.

"And I believe that you and Coach Dwyer aren't either." I retaliated silencing her instantly. She had no grounds to talk about what was moral or not. She was living with my former coach, while legally she was still married to my father.

"Bells, think about what you're doing." My father pleaded my heart breaking.

"Dad, I thought about it, and this is what I want." I stated as he nodded sadly.

"Don't tell me you agree with her, Charlie. Are you going to allow this?" She screamed in outrage.

"It's our own fault, Renee." He admitted. "We brought this on ourselves."

I suddenly felt extremely guilty as my dad defended me. He was really alone, Emmett had Rose, my mom had Phil, and I had Edward. My dad was alone. I would make sure to keep him up to date with everything that was going on. It was obvious that he still loved my mom.

"So your going to allow your daughter to live with her boyfriend?" She questioned shock. She obviously didn't expect the reaction.

"I don't think we have a choice." He replied sadly. "He looks like a good guy."

"He is." I quickly added.

"I can't believe you." She yelled at my dad. "Do not come crying to me when he breaks your heart." She finished storming to the door.

"Walk out on us, Renee. It's exactly what you do." My dad yelled at her, raising his voice for the first time that day.

"Don't go there, Charlie." She said venomously. "You were the first to walk out." She added slamming the door in her haste.

"I'm sorry, Bells." My dad set softly as the tears slid down my cheeks.

"What happened?" I asked in a whisper. "What did she mean?"

"Your mom always said that I worked long hours to avoid being with you guys." He explained sitting on the recliner. "I was doing it to get the family ahead. I never walked out on you guys."

"I know, dad." I replied kneeling by him. "Your trust means a lot."

"We taught you well, and if you trust Edward, then we should as well." He answered hugging me tightly. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you too, Daddy." I said as I heard Edward's silent footsteps.

EPOV

I walked downstairs after everything had quieted. I had heard every word, and I felt guilty. I was taking her away from her family, who really loved her. Yet, I knew she couldn't stay here. It wasn't healthy. When I reached the first floor, I found Bella hugging her father. They both looked at me, before Bella was by my side hugging me tightly.

"I guess you have to go." Her dad said somberly.

"We do." Bella added.

"Take care of yourself, Bells. Don't forget to come visit, and make sure your brother comes too." He responded trying to appear upbeat.

"We will." She stated giving her dad another hug before following me outside.

"Take care of her." Her dad ordered after I had put her things away.

"With my life." I replied shaking his hand before helping Bella into the car. There was no doubt in my mind that I would protect her form everything. She was my life.

A/N: I was on a roll once I started this chapter. I literally couldn't stop writing, my head is going at a million miles an hour with new ideas. Since I was done I decided to post, and most likely get another chapter out tonight.

You guys are great. Please keep reviewing, the inspiration comes from you guys.

Next Chapter: Shopping

Muggleinlove


	10. Shopping Expedition

Chapter 10: Shopping Expedition

BPOV

I held back my sobs until I was far away from Charlie's house. There was a small part of me that would always yearn to go back, but I knew I couldn't. It would never be the same. I held onto Edward's hand as he drove, and just cried. I was extremely thankful that he didn't push me to talk. He just let me cry out my emotions.

I cried for the family I remembered, and all the fun times we shared. I cried for the family I had lost. I cried for my mom, and the relationship she had thrown away. But I cried most for my father, who never stopped trying.

I barely noticed the passage of time, and was shocked when we were sitting outside the garage in his house. "Are you alright?" Edward finally asked when the car stopped my sobs had turned into runaway tears.

"I'll be fine." I answered crossing over to hug him. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me. I told you I was going to be here for you." He reminded me kissing my tears away. "Are you sure you don't want to stay with your dad?" He asked and I immediately shook my head.

"It's not the same, Edward. As much as I want things to be the way they once were, I refuse to hold onto a past I can't get back. My dad refuses to give up on my mom." I answered sadly as he tightened his embrace. "Please don't ever doubt that I'm where I want and need to be."

"I just want you to be sure." He added.

"I'm sure." I answered just as my brother's Jeep pulled up next to us with a honk of the horn. I suddenly became painfully aware that I was straddling my boyfriend in broad daylight in his car with my brother in perfect viewing distance.

"Get a room!" Rose yelled with a giggle as my brother glared.

"Don't!" He snapped as I stepped out of the car with Edward's help. I would've ended up on the floor without it.

"We have one." I stated with a blush causing my brother to stalk off into the house.

"What's wrong with him?" Edward asked Rose who simply giggled.

"He thinks he's in the army. His motto on your relationship is: 'Don't ask, don't tell.'" She replied as we walked inside where Alice was surrounded by a sea of suitcases.

"Who threw up all the suitcases?" I inquired as Alice placed both hands on her hips.

"We simply don't have enough of them." She whined just as Esme walked in looking amused with the entire spectacle.

"Alice, dear, we do not need that many suitcases." She tried to reason.

"When we finish shopping nothing will fit." She explained.

"Alice, we don't need that many things." Edward added causing Alice to glare at him.

"Where are you guys off to?" Emmett finally questioned just as Carlisle entered the room ignoring the sea of suitcases.

"We're all going to enjoy a week in the Caribbean." Carlisle said with a warm smile. "I hope you two have suitcases."

"Us to?" Rose inquired.

"Ofcourse, dear." Esme answered before Rose hugged them fiercely.

"Thank you so much." She stated with a bounce, as Emmett looked dumbstruck.

"Did you know?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"I didn't know that they had purchased tickets for you and Rose." I explained as he hugged me.

"I've always wanted to go on a cruise." He added.

"I guess we are." I replied.

"Shopping time. We're taking three cars, we'll need the space." Alice announced mobilizing everyone to the front door. "Mom, dad are you coming?"

"Go ahead, Alice. Have fun." Carlisle urged as we stepped outside and into the cars. The shopping expedition was about to begin.

EPOV

Alice had given all the guys color-coded maps with detailed instructions of what could be bought and what couldn't be purchased. It had taken us four hours, but we had each finally purchased a complete cruise wardrobe with Alice's seal of approval. The girls had even found us and dropped off their bags. We really couldn't carry one more bag.

"Sorry, we're late." Bella said falling into my arms looking exhausted. "She's still not done."

"I think we're suppose to join you for the next part." She added with a sexy grin as I arched my eyebrow. I leaned over to kiss her, but was interrupted.

"You two cut it out." Emmett stated squeezing his huge form between us.

"Emmett." Bella warned.

"Don't do that in front of me, please." He pleaded as Bella sighed in defeat. "Thank you." He added kissing the top of her head.

"Come on guys we got twenty minutes to eat before we hit Victoria." Alice declared sending everyone off to go find food in the food court.

"Does she mean Victoria Secret?" I asked happy that Emmett had left with Rose.

"She sure does, but I already bought lingerie. We need to by bathing suits." Bella responded with a grin, swaying her hips as she stood in line to get pizza.

"I can't wait." I whispered huskily in her ear causing her breath to hitch. My thoughts immediately turning anything but innocent.

She quickly composed herself turning around to face me, her petite body pressing into me in torturous way. "I may just give you a fashion show." She whispered in my ear as I pressed her closer to me.

"I can't wait." I answered before ordering our food.

I found it hard to concentrate on eating. The only thought that kept running through my head was Bella in barely there lingerie, yet Emmett's stares were making me feel uncomfortable he definitely knew something was up.

"Alright." Alice started the moment we were done eating. "Rose and I have already bought our bikinis, but Bella wants a third opinion."

"She doesn't trust us." Rose added in an offended tone.

"I do trust you." Bella corrected. "I just don't need bathing suits, I have two at home."

"But there are seven days." Alice pointed out as we all walked towards the Victoria Secret and straight into the fitting area.

"You three sit here." Rose ordered while Alice ushered Bella into the fitting room. "Bella will model her finds."

Bella stepped out in a dark purple two-piece suit that made my jeans a lot tighter. She looked absolutely delicious. I felt Jasper grab my arm and motion to the fact that her brother was on my right.

"Put some clothes on." Emmett ordered grabbing a robe from a mannequin and draping it around her.

"Please, Emmett." She said taking the robe off and walking towards me. "Do you like it?" She asked me as I tried to breathe.

"It's." I started not finding the words.

"Bella, put some clothes on." Emmett whined trying to push her into the fitting room.

"We'll get it." Alice announced cheerfully.

"She will not." Emmett stated standing next to Alice.

"Shut up, Emmett." Alice answered ushering Bella back into the fitting room before I got up to leave. Bella was going to be the death of me.

As I was walking out my eyes settled on a transparent lace baby doll in red. I was not one to really go for red, but I knew I needed to buy it for Bella. My jeans grew exceptionally tighter as the image of her appeared in my mind. I was definitely buying.

I quickly picked out her size before paying for it. Nobody would ever be the wiser since I discretely hid it with all the other bags. I couldn't wait to be alone with Bella in the stateroom. I had big plans for that little number.

BPOV

It was well past midnight when we had all finished packing. I still felt a bit uncomfortable with all the bathing suit selections, Alice had purchased for me. I didn't like showing off my body. Yet, Edward's reaction really made my self-esteem rise. I had left him speechless.

I lay in bed waiting for him, and I couldn't wait to show him what I had bought for him, for us. It was literally going to leave him breathless.

"I don't even know why we are bothering to go to sleep." Edward said climbing into bed. We had to be up at four to catch our flight to Miami.

"We don't have to sleep." I teased pressing myself into him.

"We are not doing this with your brother in the next room." He interjected kissing me lightly. "I want to go on the cruise and not the emergency room."

"Fine, be mean." I said turning my back to him.

"I promise to make it up to you, Love." He whispered his hands lightly caressing the side of my breast and my side.

"Promise?" I asked turning back to him.

"You can count on it." He whispered kissing me passionately. After sharing a loving kiss I cuddled next to him. I would make sure he kept his word.

A/N: This chapter served as the bridge to the vacation that will begin in the next. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

The lingerie Bella bought is different than the one Edward bought. There are links to the bikini Bella tried on and the lingerie Edward bought on my author page. The one Bella bought will be up when she wears it.

You guys spoil me with reviews, so I spoil with chapters. Keep the reviews coming and I will keep the chapters coming.

Next Chapter: They leave on the Trip (up tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	11. Arriving

Chapter 11: Arriving

EPOV

An entire week in paradise with Bella. I really couldn't wait. I watched Bella closely as she read, the sun drifted in through the airplane window making her dark hair glitter. She looked so beautiful that I really couldn't stop myself from leaning in to kiss her bare shoulder.

"What's that for?" She inquired with a loving smile turning her attention to me.

"For just being you." I answered as she snuggled closer into my body.

"You're way too sweet." She added as I began to play with the loose ends of her hair.

I closed my eyes resting my head on hers. Nothing was going to ruin this week. I was going to make sure that Bella enjoyed her week, and that it was perfect. I had tried to sleep the night before, but found it hard to achieve. I had never been anymore excited about a family vacation. This vacation was special, I had Bella.

BPOV

A family vacation! I had never actually been on a real family vacation, and I was ecstatic to be going with Edward. I was even finding it hard to concentrate on my book, and once Edward looked at me the little concentration I had was gone. He was just too sweet and romantic, he always seemed to outdo himself, and I knew this vacation was no different.

I knew Edward was asleep the moment his head met mine. I let my eyes wander around the first-class cabin, and I sighed. Everyone looked so happy and so content. These people were my family, and I was glad to be sharing this experience with them.

"You two are so adorable together." Rose said turning around when my brother went to use the restroom.

"You think so?" I asked snaking my hand with his.

"I know so." She answered just as Alice bounced into Emmett's empty chair kneeling on it.

"What are you two rambling about?" She inquired taking out her camera. "Say cheese!"

"You'll wake Edward." I complained, we had barely gotten any sleep. We were too excited and had ended up sitting on the couch listening to music.

"We're on vacation, not on nap time." She interjected positioning the camera.

"I suggest you pose. She'll take the picture anyway." Rose reasoned. I knew she was right, Alice was going to take the picture anyhow. I smiled brightly as Alice snapped the picture causing Edward to groan.

"Some of us are trying to sleep." He commented opening his eyes and glaring at his sister.

"Some of us weren't up all night." She joked as my brother was walking back to his seat.

"Why were you up all night?" He questioned a bit angry. "On second thought I'd rather not know." He continued walking over to where Jasper was sitting.

"We were just listening to music." I piped in causing Rose and Alice to laugh hysterically.

"He has to get over himself." Rose added loudly smiling sweetly at Emmett. "Bella is a big girl."

"But she doesn't have to announce what she does in front of everybody." He replied causing me to roll my eyes. I had not said a word about what had happened or had not happened.

"Emmett, really. All Edward said was that we didn't sleep much last night." I corrected rolling my eyes and getting up. "And I was under the impression that you were going to lay off."

"I was, am." He responded.

"It doesn't look like you are." I answered walking towards the bathroom. I was not going to make a scene. Emmett was going have to deal with the fact that I had a boyfriend, and an active sex life. I was no longer a little girl, and he needed to stop treating me like one.

EPOV

"Don't let your brother get to you." I whispered in Bella's ear as we waited for our luggage to make it through the airport carousel.

"He just gets me so mad sometimes." I stated leaning into him. My brother had his good days and bad days, and his overprotectiveness drove me nuts.

"I know, love. But don't let him ruin our week. We're on vacation, our vacation." He whispered in my ear his hands sliding up and down my arms.

"Believe me, he won't." She answered in a suggestive tone and with a sexy grin. Bella was really going to be the death of me. Bella walked away from me joining Alice, Rose, and my mom, but not before winking at me.

"She has got you wrapped around her finger." Jasper commented as he stood next to me, the carousel beginning to bring suitcases.

"I know." I replied knowing full well I didn't mind. I belonged to Bella, and I would do anything she asked.

"There are Alice's bags." Jasper sighed pointing to a group of perfectly coordinated Louis Vuitton suitcases. There had to be at least five.

"Is she moving into the ship?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, brother dear, I just have amazing fashion sense." Alice interjected dragging her luggage over to where all the girls were standing.

After accounting for all our stuff, we were on our way to the ship. I wrapped my arm around Bella when we climbed into the limousine. It seemed that everyone's excitement was starting to boil dangerously high. Everyone was staring out the window waiting to catch the first glimpse of our ship.

"It's right there!" Bella called practically jumping from the seat pressing her face against the window. Everyone soon followed staring at our floating home for the next seven days.

BPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the ship. It was enormous! The white ship stood out beautifully against the clear blue waters and the Miami skyline. It was unbelievable, and it just got better the closer we got. The words "Freedom of the Seas" were written across the side of the vessel. We were actually going on a cruise.

"We have to go rock climbing!" Emmett yelled pointing to the rock-climbing wall.

"Look at all the lounge chairs, there's more than enough space to tan!" Rose added!

"Think of all the duty free shopping!" Alice swooned causing everyone to laugh. Even on vacation, Alice wanted to shop.

"We have got to go surfing! Look at the Surf Park!" Jasper pointed out.

"Calm down, everyone." Carlisle stated with a laugh. "You guys will have more than enough time for everything."

"What are you most looking forward to?" Edward asked me softly for only me to hear. Everyone else had settled back in their seats and were talking eagerly about their plans.

"Spending time with you, ofcourse." I answered kissing him softly. "I don't care what we do as long as we are together."

"Welcome to your home away from home!" A young woman in a nice suit opened the limo door for us. "I'm Lesley, and I will be helping you with your embarkation. You must be the Cullen party." She greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lesley. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He introduced before naming all of us.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said with a smile. "Mark here will make sure your luggage gets to your suites. You will not need to worry about a thing."

Lesley continued to explain the many amenities of the ship while she led us inside and through security. We were ushered into a private area where we filled out all necessary paperwork, and were taken straight up to the ship.

I was astonished the moment I stepped foot on the ship. I held onto Edward's hand, and tried to contain my excitement. I wanted nothing more than to jump up and down while screaming. I was worst than a kid in a candy store.

"Listen up." Esme started noticing all our eagerness to run off and explore the ship. "We will all go together to our staterooms in order to situate ourselves."

"Each couple will be given a radio in order to stay connected at all times." Carlisle continued as we boarded one of the glass elevators. He handed each of us a black radio that had been turned on.

"Look at the Promenade!" Alice shrieked. From the glass elevator we had a perfect view of the mall-like middle of the ship. It was covered in shops, restaurants, and bars. Alice seemed to be in heaven.

"Alice, are you listening to your father?" Esme asked her daughter.

"Yes, mom." She answered as we exited the elevator on Deck 10.

"Our cabin." Carlisle started to explain. "Is 1640, the Royal Suite. The rest of you will be staying in the Owner's Suite. Alice and Jasper in stateroom 1648, Edward and Bella stateroom 1650, and Emmett and Rosalie stateroom 1620."

"Can we get our keys?" Edward finally asked the excitement getting the better of him.

"Someone is antsy." Jasper commented while Esme passed out our key cards.

"We'll meet in our cabin in a half-hour." Esme warned.

"Bye!" Rose called grabbing Emmett by the hand and dragging him over to the cabin.

"She has the right idea." Edward said with a laugh picking me up.

"Edward!" I squealed as he expertly opened the door with me in his arms.

"Believe me, love, you'll be saying my name a lot on this cruise." He said softly as my lips crashed into his.

My jaw dropped as soon as the door closed. I had always heard that cruise cabins were tiny, but this was anything but small. It was gigantic. The room was divided in half by a flat screen television with a living area to one side and the bedroom to the other. There was a mini-bar and a small dining area. It was absolutely perfect. The Cullens had spared no expense on this trip.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked placing small kisses along my jaw and up to my lips.

"I love it." I answered as he walked to the bed softly placing me on it. "What are you doing, Mr. Cullen?" I inquired with a sassy smile.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ms. Swan?" He questioned crawling to me like he was a predator and I was his prey. "I'm the lion and you're the lamb." He joked.

"It looks like you're going to attack me." I replied my finger running across his chest.

"I am." He answered before kissing me chastely. "I'm going to attack every single inch of your body." He added kissing me properly our tongues dancing in perfect unison.

"Edward." I moaned his kisses moving to the small area on my neck that drove me crazy.

"Yes, love." He questioned with a chuckle his tongue licking my neck softly.

"Please, Edward." I cried.

"Please what?" He urged his hands slipping under my shirt to caress my stomach.

"Please don't stop." I gasped his touch was like fire.

"Your wish is my command." He added, his lips returning to mine.

We continued to kiss his shirt quickly leaving his body. I wanted to feel his bare chest, I could never get enough of him.

"Edward, Bella" We heard Emmett's crackling voice through the radio. "Can you hear me?"

"Great timing!" Edward mumbled rolling off me as I went to grab the radio.

"Yes, Emmett." I said pressing the button on the radio.

"Just checking, we're all in Esme and Carlisle's room. They have a piano and a private whirlpool." He added.

"We'll be there in a minute." I replied with a frown. I really didn't like my brother and his interruptions.

"We will pick up where we left off tonight." I said pressing my body into Edward.

"Count on it." He whispered kissing me one last time.

"Let's go see the Royal Suite." I responded taking his hand. Our vacation was definitely underway.

A/N: The vacation has started! What do you guys think? I know Emmett still seems overprotective, but it takes some adjusting for him to accept everything.

There are links on my profile for the ship Freedom of the Seas and for pictures and virtual tour of the Owner's Suite (Edward/Bella, Rose/Emmett, and Jasper/Alice cabin) and the Royal Suite (Carlisle and Esme's cabin). The ports of call on the cruise are Puerto Rico, St. Thomas, and St. Maarten.

Please keep on reviewing and let me know if you guys have any suggestion of things they can do while in port or on the ship. I am open to them, since I am still trying to plan each day.

Next Chapter: The rest of Day 1 (Either up sometime tomorrow or the weekend)

Muggleinlove


	12. Exploring the Ship

Chapter 12: Exploring the Ship

EPOV

I really hated Emmett at the moment. He had impeccable timing. It was as if he knew what we were doing, and his single goal was to stop us. He really had to work on his timing, but I would keep Bella to her word. We were going to pick things up from where we had left off.

"Don't look so mad." Bella commented hugging me tightly. "You look like a child who just got their puppy stolen."

"Not far from the truth." I joked kissing the top of her head. We were just about to knock on my parent's cabin when Alice yanked open the door.

"There you are!" She said with a bounce pulling us in. "Bella, I was just looking at the spa treatment. We are so having a girl's only spa day."

"Alice, please calm down." Bella said overwhelmed by my sister's energy, that never seemed to diminish.

I looked around the suite. It was absolutely beautiful, and even bigger than our own. My attention was immediately pulled to the black baby grand piano in the middle of the room directly in front of the windows. It was smaller than the one I had at home, but it was still exquisite. I would have to ask my parents to let me play it for Bella on one of the nights. I knew she would enjoy it.

"So what's the game plan?" Emmett asked joining Jasper who was stretched out on one of the sofas. They were quickly making themselves at home.

"Lunch is being served in Deck 11, and then we can all explore the ship." Esme suggested as everyone began to file out of the room.

We reached Deck 11 and stepped out of the glass elevators. "Look at the water park!" Jasper exclaimed sounding like a six-year old. The water park could be seen through the huge windows, and Jasper looked about ready to head straight there.

"I think that's for kids." Rose commented.

"Come on now, Rose. We can play to!" Emmett whined.

"You are all blocking the elevator." Carlisle reprimanded apologizing to the group of people trying to board.

"Let's eat!" Bella interjected as we walked into the Windjammer Cafe.

BPOV

I took Edward's hand as we looked through the buffet. I had never seen so much food in one place in my entire life. Everything looked so delicious that I had no idea where to start. They had everything and anything your heart desired from pizza, burgers, sandwiches, pasta, soups, salads, everything.

"What do you want?" Edward asked holding two plates. He was so considerate of me.

"I have no idea." I admitted as he chuckled leading me to the small line.

"It is overwhelming." He added as we began to pick a few things. I wanted to sample the variety of food that was offered. I didn't fill up my plate too much, but did manage to get small samples of most things.

After getting our food we found the group sitting in a table by a window. You could almost see right into the smaller ship that was docked next to ours.

"Did you take all the food on the ship?" Edward asked Emmett. My brother, being a hog, had three plates piled high with food. He couldn't possibly eat all of it.

"Why?" He asked as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Emmett. I love you, but you're a pig. Did you see the amount of food you brought?" She complained.

"Most people exaggerate when they're on their first cruise." Carlisle commented with a laugh.

"Plus my brother usually eats huge portions anyhow." I answered as I ate. My brother was built, but he ate everything in sight, he didn't discriminate when it came to food. If it was edible he ate it.

"Let's go explore." Alice suggested.

"Remember keep the radios on at all times, and we'll meet on Deck 12 for the sail away party at four." Esme stated taking her husband's hand.

"See you guys later." I stated as Edward and I got up.

"I'll make the spa appointments." Alice called as I nodded. There was really no use in fighting a loosing battle. Once Alice had something in her head, she was determined to see it through.

"Behave." Emmett warned as Rose smacked his arms.

"Have fun guys!" She added with a wink as Edward and I both laughed.

We walked hand in hand away from the Windjammer and outside to the pools. "That looks like fun." I commented pointing at the H2O zone. It was a huge pool filled with sculptures that sprayed water. There were even some children already enjoying the sun and water.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Edward asked lifting me effortlessly in his arms.

"Edward, don't you dare!" I screamed as he walked to the edge of the pool as if he were going to drop me. "I'm wearing a white shirt." I warned as he chuckled.

"You're only tempting me further, my love." He whispered huskily in my ear causing me to swoon. "I would love to see you in a white wet shirt."

"Who said I was only tempting? And that may be arranged." I added with a sexy grin using his shock as a mean to escape from his grasp. I walked away from him before he could react finding the ice cream machine.

"You are one sexy vixen." He said softly in my ear his hands caressing my side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered taking a suggestive lick of my ice cream cone.

EPOV

I had no idea what had gotten over Bella. She was making it extremely difficult to think straight and behave like the gentleman my mom had taught me to be. Even the way she ate her ice cream was making me sweat, and I knew it was not the Florida heat.

I served myself my own cone hoping that its coldness will take my mind off the things I wanted to do to her. We continued to walk on the deck stopping to admire the Solarium, which was an adult only pool. There were a couple of hammocks and huge whirlpools that extended over the side of the ship. They really gave a great view of the entire scenery.

We walked up to Deck 12, waving at Alice and Jasper who were speaking to the lady at the spa. "You know you don't have to go to the spa for a massage." I said to Bella when we had stepped out onto the open deck walking towards the stairs to take us to the Sports Deck (Deck 13).

"No?" She questioned with a smile.

"I can give you one." I replied with a wink as she laughed refusing to answer me.

"We need to surf." She suddenly said with a bounce. The entire back side of the ship on Deck 13 was dedicated to Flowrider, the surfing area.

"Do you surf?" I inquired she really seemed excited as if she knew how to.

"No, but I want to learn." She admitted.

"Then we shall learn." I answered leaning against the railing my front pressed into her back. "I love you, Bella." I said knowing that she would probably not answer. She had only said it that one time when she thought I was asleep, but I wanted her to know that I did love her.

She stayed quiet wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her temple cherishing the closeness. She will say it when she was ready, and I was willing to give her all the time she needed.

BPOV

Why did he have to say it now? I wanted to say it. It was at the tip of my tongue, but the words wouldn't come out. My heart beats increased in my chest, and the only thing I felt was his body behind mine and the warm breeze. I was determined to get myself to say it. I loved Edward, and I refused to let my parent's actions ruin my relationship.

I turned around to face him kissing his lips softly. It wasn't rushed the way it had been in our cabin. This kiss was sweet and tender. I wanted him to feel the words I couldn't voice. I pressed my forehead to is looking deep into his green eyes. His eyes showed nothing, but love. He was my everything.

A/N: At the rate I'm going I'm going to have a million chapters on the cruise. I'm also taking time to situate everyone on the ship. I've personally been on the Freedom of the Seas and have visited the islands they are going to. So I am trying to be as detailed as possible. Cruises are my favorite form of vacationing, and I love them. You can probably tell already.

Next Chapter will have the Sail Away Party and their first night on the ship, and should be posted later today or during the weekend. (I will aim for tonight, but it all depends at what time I get home).

Please let me know any ideas you guys have. I know a lot of you are itching for a complete lemon, and I can't say whether it is going to happen or not. I still am not sure when and where I want it. But they will definitely be playing within their boundaries. But ideas for scenes you guys want me to include or activities are always welcomed and appreciated.

You guys are great!

Muggleinlove


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So I was on youtube and I decided to find you guys a tour of the ship. Thanks to the many wonders of youtube I was successful. It's a slide show of pictures but it shows just about everything minus the cabins.

It shows the surfing area, H2O zone (the pool with sculptures), the normal pools, and the adult pools (it has the bridge). It also shows a variety of places within the ship. The Royal Promenade is the long street like thing that is lined with shops and bars. It even shows the casino, the main dining room (which will be in the next chapter), and the ice rink.

I put a link to it on my profile, so you can all check it out. Expect an update of the story later tonight or tomorrow. I'm just about to start.

Muggleinlove


	14. Day One

Chapter 13: Day One (I'm really tired to come up with a better title)

EPOV

After the mandatory muster drill, we headed back to Deck 12 where the music had begun. There was a band playing fun island music and bartenders walking around with colorful drinks. There was even pina coladas in pineapples. All the guest seemed to dancing and having fun, and it all put everyone in a very festive mood.

"Look at Emmett!" Bella exclaimed as I spotted her brother dancing around a petrified Rose.

"She is going to kill him." I commented as my mom waved us over. My mom was sipping on a strawberry daiquiri.

"Did you guys see the ship?" She asked us my dad approaching us as well.

"We saw the upper decks. We haven't ventured down to the rest of the ship." Bella explained.

"We got drinks!" Alice said handing Bella and I each a pineapple.

"How did you get liquor?" I asked knowing full well that at eighteen we were only allowed to drink beer and wine.

"I'm not stupid, Edward." Alice answered looking offended.

"They're virgin pina coladas." Jasper added wrapping his arm around Alice.

"Are you guys going to stand around or dance?" Emmett asked dancing over to us dragging Rose with him.

"What did you have to drink?" Bella asked her brother curiously.

"Water and lemonade." He answered taking the pineapple from Bella.

"Thanks, Squirt." He said running off with Rose to dance by the small stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the beautiful Freedom of the Seas!" A young looking man said climbing on the stage. Since the stage was a deck below us, we had a perfect view of everything that was happening. "My name is David and I an your cruise director. Are you guys ready to party for seven days?" He asked the crowd going while.

I looked over at Bella who was clapping her hands with the rhythm of the music and swaying her body. She looked like she was really enjoying herself. The cruise director kept on talking about the many activities that were going to be happening around the ship over the next week, but I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. Bella looked so carefree with her hair blowing in the wind and her body swaying to the music. I was entranced.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Jasper joked as I rolled my eyes.

"You stare at Alice all the time." I retorted. He couldn't call me out when he did the exact same thing.

"I know, and you always pointed it out to me. So I deserved my shot." He replied hitting my back playfully. "This is going to be one great vacation."

"The best." I added my eyes returning to Bella who was now talking to Alice.

BPOV

I watched everyone dancing and having a good time, and I slowly felt all my troubles slipping away. Nothing seemed so bad when you're surrounded by crystal blue waters and people who love you. I was happy and content. I was going to come back as the Bella I once was. What had happened happen and it was all in the past.

I felt the music flow through me and I couldn't help, but dance. Everything seemed so exciting and fun. "You seem happy." Alice pointed out as I nodded.

"I am." I responded with a smile.

"Do you have anything special planned for the trip?" Alice asked her voice laced with suggestion.

I bit my lip nervously my cheeks flushing with heat. Alice knew me all too well.

"Are you guys?" She asked in a hushed tone so only I could hear. The last thing I needed was for my brother to catch this conversation. If he did he was liable to kill Edward on the spot.

"I don't know. I want to." I admitted to myself and her. I really wanted to be one with Edward, but I wanted it done right. I didn't want it to be, because we were lust-filled teenagers.

"That's great!" Alice exclaimed a little loud causing Edward and Jasper to look at us funny. Esme and Carlisle had gone of to the dance floor to limbo. I was amazed at how well Carlisle could limbo.

"Alice." I said making her quiet down.

"I'm sorry." She said smiling at the boys who seemed to continue their conversation. "So when?"

"I don't know." I answered. "I want it to be perfect." I sighed as Alice hugged me,

"Don't worry, Bella. You'll know when the time comes." She added just as the cruise director returned to the stage to remind everyone about dinner plans and show times.

"We have to go!" Alice suddenly shrieked grabbing my hand. "We only have three hours before dinner."

"So?" I questioned not understanding her rush.

"Bella! We have to get ready!" She answered as it were the most obvious thing. "I'll go get Rose and my mom, and we'll all meet in my room in forty-five minutes. Take a shower and bring the clothes I labeled dinner day one." She specified before walking over to Jasper and taking off.

"What's wrong, Love?" Edward inquired snaking his arm around me.

"Alice is going to play Bella Barbie." I sighed as he smiled.

"Then let's go downstairs to our room." He suggested as we took the stairs back to our room to get ready for dinner.

EPOV

All of us men had finished dressing, and we were still waiting for the girls to get done. As usual they were locked in Alice's room getting dressed, Jasper had been forced into Bella's and my room to get ready. I loved seeing the finished product, it always was a surprise, but I hated waiting.

"At least we have late seating." Emmett sighed, leaning against the couch in my parent's suite.

"They are doing this for us." Jasper interjected trying to seem he wasn't agitated.

Just as I was about to speak the door to the suite opened revealing four gorgeous women, but my eyes were only on my Bella. She was wearing a short silk A-line dress that flowed to around mid-thigh. Since it was strapless it left her neck, shoulders, and collarbone completely exposed. And her long legs seemed to go on forever.

"Cat got your tongue?" Bella teased walking towards me.

I simply nodded unable to form words. I sincerely hoped that she would always have that affect on me. I never wanted it to go away.

"We're going to be late." My dad stated knocking us out of our trances.

"Will you join me for dinner, my sweet lady?" I asked in a very proper voice.

"I'd be honored, kind sir." She played along slipping her arm through mine. I was escorting the most beautiful woman in the world to dinner.

"We have to take pictures." My mom reminded everyone taking her camera. I knew she was going to have lots of fun putting the scrapbook together when we got back home.

We posed for a few pictures on the Royal Promenade for my mom's amusement before walking to the Leonardo Dining Room on Deck 3. It was the first floor of the three-story dining room area.

I saw Bella's expression and I knew she was astonished at its grandeur. The huge chandelier floating down from the middle and the huge columns gave a sense of elegance and refinement. We were seated right by the grand staircases and I immediately pulled the seat out for Bella.

"Edward, this ship just keeps getting better." She whispered to me we had sat and were looking at the menus.

"It's only this wonderful, because you're here." I added as she blushed returning her attention to the menu.

After the waiter and assistant waiter introduced themselves they collected our order. "Do you guys have any plans for tonight?" Carlisle asked while we waited for our appetizers.

"We can go dancing tonight." Alice suggested as Bella groaned.

"I don't dance, Alice." Bella reminded everyone.

"My sister has two left feet." Emmett added as Rose hit him softly.

"That's not nice." Rose scolded causing Emmett to pout.

"Behave." My mom warned the smile never leaving her face. I knew she loved having so many of us around.

"Let's dance." I urged Bella. I really wanted to have her in my arms. "Please."

"Edward." She wined as I kissed her lips.

"For me." I pleaded as she sighed in defeat. She couldn't resist my pleas.

The rest of dinner passed really uneventfully. We ate and discussed our day. The next day was sea day, and we were planning on hitting the pool and maybe even go surfing. Plus I wanted to make time to have some alone time with Bella.

BPOV

Dancing, I hated dancing. I thought to myself as we made our way The Crypt, which was the gothic styled dance club they had. We quickly made it passed the security showing them our ID (we had to be eighteen to get in).

The music blared loudly causing Alice and Rose to immediately start dancing to an empty table near the back of the club. It was centrally located with easy access to the bar and dance floor, but far enough to offer some privacy.

"Do you want to dance or just sit for a while?" Edward asked me even though he knew the answer.

"Let's sit." I suggested leaning into him on the booth like chairs. The club was pretty packed and I noticed that the crowd ranged in age from young adults like us to older people in their sixties and seventies. It seemed everyone wanted to have a good time.

Edward placed small kisses along my back and shoulder his hand curling with mine. I closed my eyes taking in his feather light kisses. I really wanted to take him back to our stateroom, but I knew it was still too early. My brother would get suspicious and interrupt.

I had to wait until Rose had his undivided attention. She had promised to keep him entertained the most she could to let Edward and I have our fun. He would be interrupting a lot less if Rose had her way.

"Dance with me." Edward pleaded just as a slow song came on. I knew that they didn't play many slow songs, so I couldn't resist. Plus I knew Edward wouldn't let me fall.

I nodded as he helped me up walking me right to the middle of the dance floor, Rosa and Alice giving me huge smiles. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did the same around my waist slowly moving to the song. I didn't care about the name of the song, the artist, or the lyrics. I was with Edward.

Our lips touched briefly at the end of the song his arm tightening around me before letting me go for us to head out. We walked silently hand in hand into the glass elevators and up to our stateroom. We barely even noticed the people that we passed.

We walked into our stateroom locking the door behind us. "I'm going to go change." I finally said kissing him lightly.

"I'll be waiting." He answered as I disappeared into the bathroom.

I slipped into a silky pink nightgown that showed some cleavage and was pretty short. I had a couple lingerie sets, but it wasn't the right time for that. Part of me wasn't sure, and I didn't want to rush it. I knew he wouldn't push me.

I stepped outside finding Edward waiting for me on the bed in dark blue silk boxers. "I like it." He commented on my pajama choice as I smiled at him crawling to lay beside him.

Edward's hands slowly reached out to me caressing my arm before his lips brushed mine ever so delicately. "You're beautiful." He whispered his lips pressing a bit more to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck my fingers playing with his bronze hair. I pulled him closer to me until he was right above me his body pressing slightly into me. We kissed for a long time his hands roaming my body over my silky nightgown. He didn't push me any further, and nothing else was needed. Our deep sensual kisses were enough, for now.

Things would change soon enough, because my small doubts were disappearing one by one. I knew the time was coming when I would be able to tell him how much I really loved him. I would not only tell him I would show him.

A/N: There you go. I have stayed up extra late working on this chapter, because your reviews have inspired me. They have kept me focused.

I thank you all for your suggestions and please keep them coming. I do have plans to use some of them already, while some I'm still considering (I have to fit them into my story).

Make sure to check out the link to the youtube video I found of the ship. Hopefully that will give you a clearer picture of where they are at.

Next Chapter: Day 2 (at sea) should be up in the weekend

Muggleinlove


	15. Breakfast Surprise

Chapter 15: Breakfast Surprise

BPOV

I was sound asleep when I felt feather light kisses trail from my temple down to my mouth. "Wake up, my angel." I heard a silky smooth voice whisper in my ear. I wasn't the angel, my angel was the one talking to me.

"Come on, love. Paradise awaits." He continued his nose brushing my jaw and neck.

"Let's stay in bed." I said even though I didn't think my words made much sense. I was far too sleepy to get up.

"I have breakfast." Edward added before kissing me. I couldn't help, but respond to the kiss. Before I knew it my arms were wrapped around Edward's neck, and he effortlessly carried me off the bed.

We continued to kiss until I felt a sudden brightness. I opened my eyes squinting when I realized we were outside on our balcony. Edward had set up the table with our breakfast.

"Your breakfast awaits." He said with a dazzling smile as I sighed. Could this be any more perfect? He gently placed me on my feet as I looked around seeing nothing but the clear blue sky and the crystal ocean water.

"Do you think of everything?" I asked with a smile.

"I just want to do everything in my power to make you happy." He admitted as we sat down to eat. Our plates were pushed together as we both looked out into the ocean our bodies always touching. Thankfully the balcony gave us enough privacy that I didn't mind that I was still in my silk nightgown and Edward was in his boxers.

"I'm always happy when I'm with you." I answered honestly linking my hand with his. "I really don't need any of these extra stuff."

"Bella," He said with a chuckle. "I love doing things for you. When are you going to accept that?"

"I know, but I feel bad accepting them. I can't do half the things you do for me for you." I admitted looking out into the ocean.

I could not afford to bring him on a fancy vacation or buy him expensive gifts. I couldn't even tell him I loved him. I didn't deserve him. I felt the guilt rise up and the tears start to form in my eyes. He deserved someone less complicated, and someone better than me.

"Bella, don't doubt yourself. I do all these things, because I love you." He replied his hand traveling to my cheek to wipe the tear that had fallen.

"But." I began his finger stopping me from continuing.

"No buts." He stated before his lips crashed with mine his arms wrapping around my waist. Our food was quickly forgotten as he lifted me up to his lap, my legs straddling his thighs.

"Edward." I said softly running my fingers through his hair before looking into his green eyes. I saw them overflowing with love and adoration. He didn't care that I wasn't rich or that I wasn't a super model. He loved me for who I was.

"I love you." I whispered surprising even myself. The words had left my mouth even before I had the chance to notice that they had formed.

"I love you too, my Bella." He answered hugging me tightly. The smile on his face was breathtaking. He seemed elated as if I had given him the best gift in the world.

I smiled bigger and brighter than I had in a long time. I felt free and whole. The doubts that had chained me were broken. Edward and I were meant to be, and I was not nor would I ever be like my parents. I was not doomed to repeat the same mistakes they had. I was my own person, and Edward and I were a different couple.

At that moment I knew everything was perfect. I wasn't Cinderella and my fairy tale was not going to be over at midnight, because what I had was better. Edward was my prince charming, but this was a tale that would never end.

"You have made me the happiest man in the universe, Isabella Swan." He stated his hands cupping my cheeks our foreheads touching.

"I love you, Edward." I repeated loving the fact that I was able to say it. I wanted to scream it for the world to hear. I kissed him again as he carried me inside to the bedroom carefully laying me on the bed.

I felt my heartbeats increase, because I knew this was what I wanted. Yet, I didn't want to rush it. My eyes subconsciously drifted to the clock as I groaned. However, it wasn't due to Edward's kissed on my neck or the fact that his hands were roaming my outer thigh and sneaking up to the string on underwear.

"Edward, my love." I gasped causing him to chuckle and suck lightly on my neck. He was making this exceptionally difficult on me.

"Yes?" He asked huskily making my knees weak.

"We can't." I said not trusting myself to say more than two words.

"We don't have to do anything." He answered placing one final kiss on my lips. The tone of his voice showed a bit of frustration and disappointment, but his eyes showed nothing but love. He had misinterpreted my protest.

"No, Edward. We can, and we will. But we have to meet everyone in less than thirty minutes, and I don't want to rush this." I explained regaining coherency.

He looked over at the clock and frowned rolling off me. I turned to him, snuggling into the crook of his neck. "Tonight, my love." I promised placing a chaste kiss before going to change. I had big plans for that night, and I was going to need some help to be able to pull it all off. It was going to be perfect.

EPOV

She had finally said the three most beautiful words in world to me. I felt my heart dancing in my chest, and my body floating on air. I knew she loved me, I never once questioned her feelings. Yet, those three words had settled everything into place.

I stared at the ceiling above the bed as I heard Bella moving around in the bathroom. I wanted to make love to Bella. I wanted to show her how deep my feelings went, and I wanted to share that experience with her.

She hadn't said that we would, but her words carried a new meaning, a new promise. Could tonight be the night? I knew that the amount of time we had this morning was hardly enough, and I had allowed myself to go overboard.

I had plans for the night, big plans. I needed Jasper's help and I would need to speak to my parents. We had to dress formally for dinner for the Captain's Gala, and I would use that to my advantage. Whether we did or didn't, this would be a night Bella would never forget. Tonight was going to be our night.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but it doesn't belong with anything else. I started writing with one thing in mind and my characters took over. Honestly, I like this more this way than what I had originally planned.

Next chapter will be the entire day, and will include the preparations our beloved characters make. The one after that will be their special night. Do any of you have any idea what any of them have planned?

Keep your suggestions coming. I love reading them, and I try to fit as many as I can into the story. Your reviews make me smile. I have the best readers in the world!

I plan to have at least one chapter up tomorrow.

Muggleinlove


	16. Preparations

Chapter 15: Preparations

BPOV

"How was your night?" Alice asked sitting up on her lounge chair causing Rose to sit up as well.

"It was fun." I replied placing my things on the lounge chair before removing my white bathing suit cover-up. Edward had gone off to look for the boys while we soaked up the sun.

"Fun?" Rose asked with a knowing smile and even through her dark sunglasses I knew her eyes were twinkling with suggestion.

"We didn't do anything else than kiss, if that's what you're asking." I replied as Alice rolled her eyes.

"I think you guys will be doing a lot more than kiss once he sees you in that bikini again." Alice added gesturing to my dark purple bikini. I had decided to put it on for that very same reason. I wanted to drive Edward crazy, but he had run off.

"Apparently playing with the boys is more important." I pouted slipping on my sunglasses.

"They'll be back." Rose answered knowingly.

"Can I ask you two for a favor?" I inquired feeling very uncomfortable.

"What's up, Bella?" Alice questioned as my cheeks began to flush.

"You two are my best friend, and I need help." I admitted trying to gather my thoughts. "I want tonight to be extra special."

"Special as in?" Rose asked as Alice bounced in her chair.

"We'll help anyway we can." She immediately replied. It was if she could see the future. She always knew everything, but I loved her for that.

I smiled brightly before explaining what I needed done. Edward wasn't the only one who could do romantic things. I was just as capable as he was, and I was going to show him tonight. I was thrilled that even Rose had made it her goal to keep Emmett out of the way once dinner was over. He would not be bothering us tonight.

EPOV

Even though I was dying to see which bathing suit Bella was wearing, I needed to get some stuff done. I also knew that if I did see Bella wearing next to nothing there was no way I was going to be leaving her side.

I made sure she had found Alice and Rose before continuing through Deck 11 and up to Deck 12 where I knew my parents enjoyed soaking up the sun. They usually didn't congregate around the pool preferring the isolation of the upper deck. Even after so many years of marriage they were still known to be quite the romantic lovebirds.

"Good morning!" I greeted sitting down on the empty lounge chair next to them.

"Morning, darling." My mom answered leaning over to give me a hug. "Did you enjoy your first night on board?"

"I did." I replied.

"What brings you up here? Where's Bella?" My father inquired looking around. It was very weird to find me away from Bella for any large amount of time. We needed each other.

"She's by the pool with Alice and Rose." I explained. "I actually wanted to speak to you two."

"Is everything alright?" My mother asked very concerned.

"Everything is perfect, you don't need to worry." I assured her as my mom breathed a sigh of relief. "I was wondering if I could borrow your suite for an hour tonight."

"Edward." My father spoke his mind traveling down the wrong path. Bella and I would never do that in my parent's cabin. That wasn't right or respectful, plus I would need a whole lot more than an hour for that.

"No, dad." I quickly answered. "I want to play for her. I want to use the piano, if it's alright with you? If you guys don't have plans."

"That's so sweet." My mom swooned with a huge smile.

"What time tonight?" My father inquired with a smile on his face as well.

"After dinner." I replied. "We'll be out in an hour, you won't even know we were in there."

"Nonsense, Edward. I think that's very romantic that you want to play for Bella. Is there a special reason?" My mom added lifting her shades onto her head.

"She told me she loved me this morning." I stated with a grin. They both knew that Bella was having trouble voicing her feelings after the whole fiasco.

"We told you she would." My father responded patting my back and handing me his room key. "Take as long as you need. Your mother and I are going dancing tonight, and won't be in the room until very late."

"Thank you guys." I said giving them both a hug before going to look for Jasper. I needed his help as well.

"Jasper!" I called through my radio.

"Yes." He answered.

"Where are you?" I asked getting into one of the elevators.

"In the library." He replied.

"Stay there, I'll be there in five," I finished. I was relieved that Jasper was in the library, because that meant that Emmett was probably not there. He wasn't the type to sit and read when there were so many other things he could be doing.

"What's up?" Jasper asked as I sat in the empty chair next to him.

"I need your help." I admitted as he placed his book on the coffee table in front of us. "I need you to make sure that the candles and flowers I'm going to have delivered to my parents suite create a romantic mood."

"You're creating a romantic mood for your parents?" He questioned looking slightly confused.

"No, man." I chuckled. "My parents are letting me use their piano tonight after dinner. I can't check on it without making Bella curious. I want it to be a surprise."

"I'll go straight after dinner." He suggested as I nodded.

"That's great, I'll take Bella on a walk along the deck for about ten to fifteen minutes." I replied thankful that I had such a great friend.

After a few more minutes we both headed up to the pools to spend time with their girls. I for one was dying to spend time with Bella, and I was extremely excited to see her in her bikini.

I immediately spotted Rose and Emmett splashing in the pool and then I found Bella and Alice on the lounge chairs not far from where Emmett and Rose were frolicking. I felt my heartbeat double at her sight. Bella was wearing the small purple bikini that she had tried on for me at the mall. If she had looked good before, she looked even better now.

She was on her back with her hair fanned out above her, and her body almost glittered in the bright sunlight. Everything about her was gorgeous, and I felt my swim trunks getting tighter the more I thought about her. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

"You two shouldn't bother. Those two are ice cold bitches. They didn't even give me the time of day." A tall man with dark hair and blue eyes said to Jasper and I. He had obviously noticed that we were looking at our girls.

Jasper and I simply looked at each other knowing full well we had to put this sad excuse for a man in his place. He was talking about my girlfriend and my sister. "What did you do?" Jasper asked pretending to be interested. We knew the girls were more than capable of defending themselves.

"I started by sending them drinks which they refused, and then when I went to talk to them they blew me off. The busty brunette with the long hair told me to go screw myself." He admitted as I tried to hold back a smile. That was my Bella. "Seriously the three of us could work together and get any other girl in this cruise. What do you say?"

"I see a challenge." I answered with a grin. "I bet I can make the brunette make out with me. Tongue and all."

"Right, she's frigid." He commented.

"I don't know, man. My friend here is pretty good with the ladies." Jasper added.

"Go on and try, it's your funeral." The man continued leaning back against the bar to watch.

"Let's go Jasper." I called as we maneuvered around the lounge chairs and over to our girls. This guy was in for quite the awakening.

"Hey, love." I greeted sitting at the edge of her chair.

"Hey, handsome." She replied before I leaned over to kiss her properly. I placed a chaste kiss on her lips before her arms brought me back for another kiss. Her tongue slipped easily into my mouth and I reveled at the touch of the bare skin of her back and sides.

"I missed you." She whispered with a sexy grin her lips pouting from the kiss.

"Not as much as missed you, my angel." I replied grazing the back of my hand against her cheek.

I looked over towards the bar seeing the shocked face of the guy who had hit on our girls. He simply shook his head before walking away. "You know him?" Bella asked with a disgusted face.

"I've had the displeasure of meeting him." I answered as I carried her towards the water. "Are you up for a swim?"

"I would rather do other things." She replied with a wink before jumping into the water and motioning for me to join her.

BPOV

As soon as my head broke the water, the splash next me signaled that Edward had joined me. "You're very frisky today, Ms. Swan." He whispered in my ear as I shivered his arms wrapping around my stomach, my back pressing into him.

"I can't stop the feelings you bring up in me." I answered turning around and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"You're driving me mad, Bella." He added his traveling down to my bottom.

"Careful, there's kids around." I warned as he positioned me so I could feel his excitement.

"I don't plan on doing anything. At least not yet." He teased as he leaned me against the wall to kiss me.

"There are children present." Alice called throwing water at us.

"You two need to get your hormones under control." Jasper joked as we shook our head.

"Please not in front of me." Emmett whined.

"Fine, fine. We'll stop." Edward conceded loosening his grip on me as I wiggled free.

Most of the rest of the afternoon was spent playing water games. We played until Esme and Carlisle invited us to have lunch with them. We had a wonderful lunch, and then headed back to the pool.

"We have to go get ready!" Alice announced at five.

"Alice, it's only five." Edward protested bringing me into him. I usually didn't want to be apart from Edward, but it was a must today. I wanted to look extra pretty for our special night.

"Edward, don't make this any harder on me." I pleaded kissing him softly.

"Fine." He conceded kissing me passionately before pinching my behind. My cheeks immediately turned red, but I was extremely relieved that we were under water. Nobody had witnessed his adventurous display.

"Edward is getting very comfortable." Rose joked as we made our way into the elevators and down to the rooms.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked my face show my horror. Apparently Edward wasn't as sly as I thought he was.

"I for one thinks its cute. Jasper does it to me all the time." Alice added as we stepped into her room to begin preparing.

I allowed them free reign when it came time to do my makeup and hair. I was a nervous wreck, and felt myself starting to jitter. "Bella, relax." Rose said handing me a glass of water.

"I'm nervous." I admitted gripping the glass cup. What if I didn't measure up to his expectations? What if I was preparing all of this and he didn't want to? Could I handle the rejection?

"Seriously, Bella. What's wrong?" Alice asked both of them stopping what they were doing.

"I don't know if I could go through it." I sighed looking down to the floor.

"Bella," Alice started kindly kneeling at my feet. "You don't have to do anything you're not ready for. We tease you, because we love you. Edward won't love you less if you guys don't."

"I know, and I know I'm ready. I've never been more certain about anything in my life. But I'm scared of being a let down. I've never done this. I don't know what to expect." I explained feeling like a child in a room full of adults.

"Edward has never done it either. He wants to share this with you." Alice added taking the cup from my hand and placing it on the bathroom counter. "You will never be able to let him down."

"I sound stupid don't I?" I questioned.

"You don't sound stupid." Rose assured me. "Just let the night take itself. Don't try to plan everything."

"I'll make sure everything is set up the way you want it." Alice replied.

"And I'll make sure Emmett stays out of your way." Rose continued with a smile.

I knew they were right. I had to let the moment come on its own. I loved Edward, and he loved me. Tonight was our special night, and everything was going to work out. I smiled kindly at my two best friend as they continued playing Bella Barbie, and I didn't protest one bit.

A/N: So the preparations are on their way for the romantic night. I know many of you guessed that Edward was going to propose, but he's not. Not yet, because it is way too soon. You guys re getting ahead of yourselves, though it is a very good guess. The thought did cross my mind.

The bikini Bella is wearing is the same one I put up a couple of chapters ago. Go check it out if you haven't seen it.

Here's the deal. If you guys send me a lot of reviews, I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up today. I have yet to start it, but I have a clear sense of what I want. It is really up to you!

Muggleinlove


	17. A Night in Paradise

Chapter 16: A Night in Paradise

BPOV

"You look fabulous, Bella." Rose commented stepping out in her short red dress that hugged her like a glove. I knew instantly that she would have no problem commanding my brother's attention. In reality she was going to have every man's attention in that little piece of fabric she called a dress. She pulled it off in a way only Rose could.

"I'm nothing compared to you two." I answered looking over at Alice who was buckling her shoes. She was wearing a short hot pink dress that showed off her body wonderfully. Jasper was going to have trouble keeping his hands to himself.

"Shut it, Bella. You'll be driving Edward crazy all night long, and he'll be putty in your hands by the end of the night." She replied as I finally looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a floor length midnight blue gown that had a deep v-neck showing off my cleavage and a plunging back revealing most of my back. There was a moderate slit in the front showing off a little of my thigh. I did look rather pretty with my hair picked up halfway and very natural make-up. However, the stiletto heels I had on were going to kill me.

"Let's not keep the boys waiting." Alice announced.

"Alice, do you remember the plan?" I asked wanting to make sure that everything worked out effortlessly. The control freak in me wanted this night to be flawless.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about anything. I will make sure everything is in place, just enjoy your night." She responded before I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you both. This really means a lot to me." I added hugging Rose as well.

"Just have fun." Rose replied with a wink as we walked outside the cabin and onto the elevators. We were going to meet everyone in the Royal Promenade to take some professional pictures.

"There they are." I said pointing to the three of them and Carlisle and Esme through the glass elevator. Neither of them had yet to see us.

We walked through the crowded promenade when time seemed to freeze. Edward's green eye suddenly met mine from the distant, and the crowd almost seemed to part as we walked towards each other. He placed his champagne glass on an empty table and continued to walk towards me his eyes never leaving my own.

"Edward." I whispered as our hands finally touched.

"My Bella." He replied leaning down to kiss me softly. "You look exquisite." He added causing me to blush.

I finally took a good look at Edward and melted into a puddle. He was wearing a tuxedo and looked unbelievably handsome, even more than he normally did. I never thought that would be possible.

"Showing off so much skin is rather tempting, my love." He whispered in my ear his warm hand brushing my exposed back causing me to shiver.

"Bella you look magnificent." Esme stated walking towards us. I still had a very hard time believing that Esme was Edward and Alice's mother. She was way too young and beautiful.

"Thank you, Esme you look great as well." I responded.

"We better get in line to take some professional pictures." She added gathering everyone to walk to a night sky background where there was a small line.

We took a bunch of pictures in every possible combination. Couples, girls only, men only, the blood families (and they even had me and Jasper join them for that one). "I can't see." I said to Edward, who chuckled, the flash was pretty bright.

We still had about twenty minutes before dinner began so we all congregated near a bar where I ordered a soda, which I shared with Edward. "Any big plans for the night? Emmett asked causing me to choke on the soda and turn as red as Rose's dress. Could he know?

"Are you alright, Squirt?" He inquired as I nodded biting my lip.

"Carlisle and I are going dancing." Esme added removing Emmett's attention from me. Her save made me feel like she had an idea of what I had planned. Although, slightly embarrassing I didn't mind it too bad. Esme was very nice and open minded, she knew that Alice and Jasper were sexually active.

"Sounds like fun." Emmett answered just as the doors for the dining room opened.

"You seemed jumpy." Edward commented as he led me to our table. "Any particular reason?"

"None." I lied, knowing full well I was not a good liar.

EPOV

Bella seemed on edge as I pulled out her chair. She always looked beautiful, but tonight she seemed to be glowing. Maybe it was due to my bias, but there was not one woman in the world that could compare to her. She was my goddess.

Dinner dragged on forever, and I found myself feeling anxious. Was I reading the signs wrong? I knew she was going to love the fact that I was going to play the piano for her, but I was not sure if she would want to erase all our boundaries. We didn't have many, but I wasn't sure if she was ready. I knew I was, but I didn't want to force her into something she wasn't comfortable with. I would have to make sure that she wants it, and it was not something she was going to do to please me.

"Edward!" Jasper called rather loudly knocking me from my trance.

"You were in another place, love." Bella commented with a smile as I took a sip of my water. I was being way too obvious.

"Yes, Jasper." I continued trying to seem like nothing had happened.

"We asked you what you ordered." My father clarified shaking his head with laughter. He knew me rather well to know exactly what I was thinking.

"I ordered the steak." I answered shortly linking my hand with Bella's under the table on her lap. As dinner continued, Bella and I mastered the art of eating with one hand, we didn't want to let each other go.

My breath hitched the moment Bella moved her hand placing my hand on her bare thigh. She had obviously moved the slit of her dress so that I had access to touch her beautiful silky soft thigh.

I looked over at her waiting for some sort of explanation, but she just smiled. Her smile was different but very alluring. I traced small circles with my fingertips sneaking them slightly higher everytime. If she wanted to play with fire, I would be very happy oblige.

BPOV

I was not expecting Edward to continue. Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on chewing, when Edward's hand is roaming your thigh? I was not expecting him to be daring, but my plan had obviously backfired. I was the one getting all hot and bothered, and not the other way around.

Dinner finally came to an end, and Alice winked at me before leaving the table with Jasper on her heels. Did she ask for his help? Would he tell my brother? I though, but my worries were put to rest when Edward helped me up. Rose simply smiled as his parents waved us off. My brother was still enjoying his third helping of dessert and barely even noticed that we had left.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Edward inquired as we stepped out of the dinning room.

"I'd like that." I answered relieved that he had unconsciously bought Alice sometime to work her pixie magic. She was our own personal Tinkerbell for the evening.

We rode the elevator up to Deck 12 where stepped out onto the windy deck. "Are you cold?" Edward asked removing suit jacket and placing it around me.

"You don't have to." I commented as he leaned over to catch my lips in a small gentle kiss.

"I know, but I want to." He replied as we continued to walk thankful that the deck seemed deserted. Most of the guest were either taking pictures downstairs or over at the theatre show.

I looked out into the ocean and felt strangely serene. You really couldn't see the ocean since it was so dark, but it made the moon and the stars that much brighter. It really created a very romantic mood.

Edward snaked his arm around me as we circled the entire ship in comfortable silence. "I have a surprise." He finally said as I began to panic. Would my surprise be ruined, because of his?

"Are you alright?" He asked extremely concerned at my sudden change in demeanor.

"I'm fine." I said trying to calm myself down. "I'll be right back." I added knowing full well that I needed to contact Alice.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He inquired as I shook my head.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." I said hurrying off before had to do any more explaining.

I ran towards the phone they kept by the elevators dialing Alice's cabin. It rang twice before Alice finally answered gasping for air.

"Hello!" She said.

"Alice," I cried. "Edward has a surprise."

"Jasper, please stop for a minute." She said in an almost moan. I really couldn't believe that I had interrupted them. "Don't worry, Bella. Everything is taken care off. It will all work out. Now go have some of your own fun." She finished before hanging up.

"Bella are you sure you're fine?" Edward asked startling me. I hadn't heard him approach me.

"I'm fine." I said a bit calmer. Alice said everything will work out, and I was certain it was going to.

"Come on." Edward urged taking my hand in his and getting into the elevator and getting off on our deck. Yet, I was surprised when we stopped in front of his parent's cabin and not our own.

"Where are we going?" I questioned unsure of what he was doing.

"You'll see." He answered opening the door and leading me inside. The Royal Suite was just as beautiful as the first day I had seen it, but now it was bathed in dim lighting with a huge candle and rose petals on top of the piano.

"Edward." I started as he smiled beautifully at me.

"I asked my parents to let us use their room. I really want to play for you, that is, if you want me to." He explained as I nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak.

Edward sat me down next to him on the piano bench before kissing me. "I love you, Isabella." He whispered.

"And I love you too, Edward." I answered just as the soft notes of my lullaby began to fill the room. I let the music entrance me, as I watched his face closely. He was concentrated in such a way that I knew he was playing straight from his heart.

Each note carried a meaning, and each note made my heartbeats increase. I was immensely lucky to have Edward. He cared for and loved me like no other person ever could.

He played a variety of songs for me that night. Some he had composed and written, and other that he considered his favorite. I listened to each one, and couldn't help but smile. He really couldn't get any more wonderful than he already was.

EPOV

"Let's head to our cabin." Bella said just as I finished one of my songs. She smiled beautifully and I couldn't help but agree. After turning off the candle, she led me to our room.

I was floored the minute I stepped into our suite. It was lighted in the same dim lighting as my parents had been, and a trail of rose petals led from the door onto the bed. Next to the bed there was a champagne bottle and two champagne glasses.

"Bella, I didn't do this." I quickly stammered. I didn't want her to think I was expecting anything. This was not my doing. It was great, but not my idea.

"I know." Bella stated with a smile. "I did this."

"But." I started as she laughed.

"You're not the only one who can be romantic, Mr. Cullen. Now wait here." She replied before scurrying off into the bathroom.

I took a long look around unbuttoning the top buttons of my shirt and placing my jacket on one of the chairs. I had no idea what to do, and my nervousness was growing by the second.

I decided to keep myself busy pouring champagne into the two glasses just as Bella opened the door. She stepped out in a dark blue baby doll that was practically completely transparent. She had loosened her hair and she looked positively wonderful. Yet, I couldn't move. I couldn't even place the glasses on the table. I was frozen.

BPOV

I stepped out of the bathroom trying my best to be confident. I slowly walked towards him taking the fact that he was speechless as a good sign. "Are you going to say something?" I asked softly taking one of the glasses from his hand. "Do you like it?"

"Bella," He rambled. "It's spectacular." He stated his eyes roaming my body.

"It's yours." I found myself saying softly. "All yours."

Edward simply stared into my eyes still not moving. I knew I was going to at least lead initially, I had dumbfounded him. I carefully placed both glasses on the table before unbuttoning each button on his shirt, and kissing his chest.

As soon as his shirt was off, he began to regain movement. "I love you, Bella." He said before trailing his hands from my wrist up my arms and finally to my hair before kissing me. We continued to kiss for a long time, and ever so slowly we began to loose clothing. Nothing was rushed, and everything was done very slowly. We were enjoying every minute together.

His kisses were covering my breasts as his fingers entered me slowly causing me to gasp. "Edward" I moaned my hips buckling against him.

"Please, Edward." I said in between breaths as my hands brought his lips to mine.

"What do you need, my love?" He asked his hands roaming my body.

"Make love to me." I answered looking into his eyes.

"Bella, we don't." He started as my lips silenced him.

"I want to, Edward. I want to be completely yours. Mind, body, and soul. I love you." I replied before kissing him again.

He looked deep into my eyes, his eyes laced with sadness but overflowing with love. "What's wrong?" I asked dreading the idea that he may not want to.

"I'm probably going to hurt you." He explained as he buried his face in the crook of my neck showering it with kisses. "I don't want to cause you pain."

"It'll be worth it, and I know you'll be gentle." I added. I had totally forgotten about that aspect of the night. A girl's first time was always painful, I couldn't change that and neither could he.

"I love you, Bella. Please tell me if it's too much. We can stop." He told me as I nodded.

He kissed me again before entering me slowly. He entered me uninhibited until he reached my barrier. "I love you." He said yet again.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered my voice cracking as he broke through. At first I felt nothing, but I was soon overcome with pain. Edward remained motionless whispering into my ear as the pain increased and faded all within seconds.

I moved my hips slightly testing to see if it hurt, but felt nothing but great pleasure. He must've noticed my reaction, because he slowly began to pull in to push back in ever so softly. "Bella." He moaned as he continued moving a little faster.

"Edward, please." I moaned feeling the knot in my stomach tightening. His lips and kisses traveled down my neck as we continued. I was in heaven, and all of a sudden, I combusted in total pleasure screaming Edward's name. Edward followed right after calling my name as well.

"I love you." I was able to say as I curled up into him.

"I love you too, my angel." He answered as we held each other in total contentment. Our magical night was perfect, and I knew this was the first of many others to come.

A/N: I hope this has lived up to all your expectations. I know many of you would have wanted a longer lemon, but remember this is their first time. I will have more that will be different. I guess you can say friskier. I wanted this one to be very special and romantic. I hope that it was that.

I tried my hardest to find the dress I had in mind for Bella. But I couldn't, I searched a million web sites and came back empty handed. That was part of the reason this chapter took so long. However, I have posted the baby doll Bella wears, just imagine it in blue instead of white.

Next Chapter: They are in San Juan, Puerto Rico (should be up tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	18. The Next Morning

Chapter 17:

Chapter 17: Next Morning

EPOV

I woke up from what had to be the best dream in the world. I had dreamed that Bella and I had finally made love, and it had been perfect. It had been everything I had hoped for. I pulled Bella closer to me and realized that we were both nude. It hadn't been a dream, I discovered finding the rose petals still on the floor and the champagne on the table. It had really happened.

Bella was asleep with a huge smile on her face, as I removed a piece of hair from her face. She was so peaceful, that I didn't want to wake her. I thought back at our perfect night before dread took over me. How was it possible that I forgot to use protection? After all that my parents had drilled into me, how could I be so stupid?

What would happen if she became pregnant? Was I ready to be a father? What would we do? I looked down at Bella sleeping soundly without a care in the world, and I was going to hate bursting her bubble. But this was something we had to discuss.

I was so far away in my own thoughts that I barely noticed that Bella had begun to kiss my chest while her hand trailed lower down my abs. "Good morning." She whispered in my ear just as she took me in her hand.

"Bella." I cried in pleasure leaning over to kiss her passionately. She climbed on top of me kissing my neck and chest, and I hated the fact the fact that I had to stop her. We couldn't risk being unprotected a second time. "We have to stop."

I felt Bella freeze on top of me, her eyes filled with sadness before she rolled off me her back to me. She had come to the same realization.

BPOV

"We have to stop." Was all that resounded in my head. My eyes filled with tears as I grasped my pillow. I was a terrible lover. Edward never wanted to be with me again. I had failed him.

"Bella, love, we need to talk." He said his hand touching my arm causing me to move away from him. "This is important."

"I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered wrapping myself up in the blanket and walking into the bathroom. He was not going to see me break down.

"Bella, please open up." He pleaded knocking on the bathroom door as I sat leaning against the sink.

"You don't need to explain, Edward." I replied.

"What's wrong, Bella? Whatever happens we'll figure it out together. I won't abandon you." He stated making no sense whatsoever. What was going to happen? What did he mean?

"What are you talking about Edward?" I asked opening the bathroom door. Edward stood on the other side in his boxers.

"Bella, last night we didn't use protection." He explained looking extremely concerned. Not scared, just concerned.

I simply laughed. I had jumped to conclusion before hearing him out. How could he think I wouldn't be prepared for this? "I promise I won't leave you." He continued as I kissed him.

"Edward, I'm on the pill. I've been on it for years, there's nothing to worry about." I replied as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then why did you leave? Why were you crying?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore. That I wasn't good enough." I admitted biting my lip.

"Bella, you were wonderful. Words couldn't describe how great you were." He continued wrapping his arms around me his lips capturing my neck. Our kisses grew more frenzied and before I even had time to realize what had happened the blanket had left my body. "I want you, Bella." He continued lifting me up effortlessly my legs wrapping around him, as one of my hands tried to remove the bothersome layer of his boxers.

"You have too much clothes on." I stated as he chuckled into my chest before sucking on my peak. "Oh Edward!" I cried as I squirmed out of his grasp leaving a trail of kisses down his body.

"Bella." He whispered holding onto to the doorframe for support.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked my finger brushing his arousal.

"Bella, are you trying to kill me?" He questioned gripping the door harder as I engulfed him with my mouth my hands massaging his backside.

He was delicious, and I knew I would never get enough of him. I felt him tightening, and he moved me away from him. "Time to return the favor." He said with a wink as he kissed me chastely all the while lifting me up to place me on the edge of the counter.

He kissed my inner thigh holding my hips in place as his eyes looked up at me hungrily. "I'm going to taste you now, Bella." He stated with a grin before licking me all so slowly.

"Please Edward." I begged loving the contact, but I was hardly enough. I needed more. He complied with my wishes his tongue discovering every inch of me as my head fell back in pleasure. He was playing my every string.

I climaxed screaming his name as he worked his kisses up my torso and finally to my lips. I wrapped my legs around him as he entered me faster than the day before, but still cautiously.

"Are you alright?" He asked still trying to remain still.

"Edward, please." I pleaded moving my hips as my hands gripped his hair to kiss him roughly. He began to thrust into me my hands traveling down to his shoulders for support.

"I love you." He gasped as I began to tighten around him my eyes rolling into the back of my head. I exploded in a second orgasm my fingernails digging into his flesh. I would probably leave a mark. He soon exploded in me his teeth grazing my neck.

"That was." I started trying to regain my breath.

"Amazing." He whispered leaning against me.

"Completely." I added kissing his lips gently.

EPOV

We finally made it to lunch after another hour, because we had decided to shower together leading to a round three. The ship wasn't scheduled to dock until three giving us plenty of time to grab something to eat.

"There you two are!" Alice exclaimed catching us off guard as we served ourselves lunch from the buffet.

"Hello, Alice!" I greeted kissing her cheek softly before leaving her with Bella. I knew she wanted details that I wasn't too comfortable with my sister knowing. Yet, I knew she was Bella's best friend and partly responsible for our amazing night.

"Hey Edward!" Jasper said with a knowing smile as I sat down on the table. He didn't say anything else since Emmett was sitting right next to him with Rose. I definitely didn't need him to know what had happened.

"Hello." I said nonchalantly taking a seat next to my mom.

"How was your night?" Emmett asked. "You two woke up really late."

"Emmett, it's not polite to pry." Rose stated looking apologetically at me.

"I'm just asking. My sister never sleeps too late." He commented studying me carefully as I turned my attention to my burger.

"Good afternoon!" Bella called taking the empty seat next to me with a brilliant smile. It felt oddly good that the smile had not left her face. It was a real big ego boost. "What's the plan for today?" She inquired lacing her hand with mine under the table.

"Well, we have to go shopping." Alice immediately answered.

"I'm not going shopping, sweetheart." Jasper protested as Alice pouted.

"The guys can spend some time together and then we can all meet to do the sunset cruise." My mom suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." Carlisle answered. "We can go jet skiing."

"I don't want to shop." Bella whispered in my ear as I kissed her cheek.

"Humor Alice. I'll make it up to you tonight." I answered low enough for only Bella to hear.

"I'll hold you to that." She replied reluctantly as we turned our attention back to the conversation.

A/N: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I found myself with a million things to do today. I will post the next chapter tomorrow and it will include their day in San Juan.

The response to last chapter was amazing. You guys are the best and I am glad I met all your expectations. Bella and Edward will become friskier as they get more comfortable with each other. It is a process.

I know a lot of you were worried that they weren't protected, but Bella is on the pill. They don't need to worry about STDs since they are each other's first.

Next Chapter: San Juan (posted tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	19. Shopping

A/N: Short Chapter but there is a treat for all of you. A certain flashback for your personal enjoyment.

Chapter 18: Shopping

BPOV

"I'll miss you." I said to Edward as we walked off the ship stopping to take a group picture. I hated the idea of leaving Edward's side even if it was only for a few hours. My entire body yearned for him in a way I never thought would be possible. His touch was maddening and I could even his heat through the thin material of my sundress.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." He replied kissing me softly as we waited for Carlisle and Esme to join us. They had gone off to double check the time our sunset cruise left.

I heard Alice's excitement as she explained to Rose all the stores we were going to visit. "I don't think we have enough time for everything Alice wants to get." I commented my arms firmly around Edward's waist as he chuckled. I was not going to part with him until I had no other choice.

Edward held me close to his body his nose in my hair as he leaned against the cement column of the port. There were countless taxis and a constant flow of people, but I was in his arms and that was all that mattered. He was the only one I saw.

"Time to go!" Carlisle announced approaching the group.

"I don't want to." I whined softly so that Edward only heard.

"I love you." He whispered kissing me as He untangled himself from me. I could see the reluctance to leave me in his eyes.

"I love you, too." I sighed in defeat. The sooner we parted the sooner we would be reunited.

I watched Edward as he boarded a taxi with the boys, Alice practically bouncing in place. "Shopping time!" She cried just as the door to their taxi had closed and they were off.

"Alice, you really need to calm down." Esme commented as we began the short walk to the shopping area. Her energy was bordering on insane.

"It's just that we have so much to do in such little time." She added as Rose and I laughed. We were in for quiet the strenuous afternoon. "Don't think I forgot about you, Bella." She exclaimed.

"Forgot what?" I asked appearing dumb. I knew exactly what she wanted to know.

"Did you?" Rose asked with a knowing smile as Esme laughed.

"Girls don't pester Bella." Esme stated as Alice rolled her eyes ignoring her mother.

"You know you want to know, mom." Alice continued looking at me expectantly. I was torn over what I said, and my cheeks were starting to flush. I couldn't talk about that in front of Edward's mom. What would she think of me?

"She so did." Rose answered for me as I turned even redder. "Was he good?" She asked as we stepped into the Coach store.

"Rose!" Alice shrieked covering her ears playfully.

"Pretend he's not your brother, Alice." Rose replied looking at the purses. "Bella, answer the question."

"I'm going to go see the purses over there." Esme added walking away while shaking her head with laughter.

"You two are going to make me die of embarrassment." I complained with both my hands on my hips. "How can you ask me that Esme right there!"

"Don't be such a party pooper, Bella." Alice responded grabbing five different purses. "My mom is cool. She only left for your comfort."

"And you still haven't answered the question." Rose continued picking up a purse and handing it to me. "It suits you."

I looked at the price tag immediately placing it back on the shelf. I couldn't afford a single item in this store. "Don't start." Alice warned grabbing the purse and three other ones and giving them to me. "And answer the damn question. Was he good?"

"Amazing." I finally answered walking away as Alice went over to pay. I really didn't need to see the final price. It would probably cause me to go into cardiac arrest.

"Esme," I began walking towards her. "I'm really sorry about Alice and Rose." I said my cheeks turning five different shades of red.

"There's nothing to worry about, Bella. I'm happy for both of you, and I do not judge. I was no prude at your age, Carlisle and I caused our fair share of mischief." She added with a warm smile instantly putting me at ease.

"Time to hit Dooney and Bourke!" Alice commanded handing each of us at least two bags. I knew it was useless to fight and complain. Alice was going to buy everything in her path.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in much the same fashion in and out of stores buying everything in sight. I really had no idea how we were going to take everything back. I was exhausted. I sat in the last store as Alice tried on clothes and shoes. I really just wanted to be in Edward's arm, in Edward's strong arm under a warm shower.

I felt myself returning to that morning. Edward had been absolutely amazing in the shower. Our innocent shower had turned into one of the hottest things I had ever experienced.

_"Let's shower." He whispered in my ear as I continued gasping for air. His nose brushing my neck as I simply nodded, Edward carrying me and placing me in the shower before joining me._

_I held on to the wall as he turned on the water my eyes watching him. "I thought we were going to shower." I commented looking at him with a grin._

_"We are." He replied with a wink before turning the shower on. He slowly wrapped me in his arms kissing me right underneath the steady rush of the shower. His hands buried themselves in my wet hair, down my back and to my behind where he picked me up. My legs wrapping tightly around his waist._

_"Bella." He whispered in my ear as he began to gently suck on my neck. _

_"Edward, you're going to leave a mark." I cried. I didn't need Emmett questioning me, and Alice would kill me._

_"Everyone will know you belong to me, Isabella." He replied his teeth grazing that spot as he moved his arousal against my throbbing center. My desire grew exponentially as I tried to make him enter me. "What do you need my? Tell me!"_

_"I need you." I answered my eyes glazed with pleasure as his finger grazed my entrance._

_"Be specific." He demanded licking my collarbone._

_"I need you inside of me." I cried grabbing him tightly._

_"God, Bella!" He cried before entering me my grip on him tightening._

"Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked me bringing me back to the present.

"I'm fine." I answered turning even redder.

"You look flushed." She said feeling my forehead.

"I'm alright." I replied steadying myself on my feet before walking back to the ship.

"That must've been quite the daydream." Alice whispered as she handed me another bag.

"You have no idea." I answered glad that we returning to the ship. I would be with Edward soon.

A/N: I hope the little lemon made up for the shortness, and I do plan on posting a second chapter later tonight. Edward is going to have some male bonding time, some of you may pick up what Emmett will notice.

Please review and keep me inspired. I really want to write the next chapter today! It's up to you!

Muggleinlove


	20. Marked

Chapter 19: Marked

EPOV

I always heard that sex was like a drug, once you had a taste of it you couldn't go without it. Yet, even though I had I had just begun testing the waters, I knew I wasn't addicted to sex. I had an addiction problem, I couldn't deny it. Though, my addiction was Bella.

Bella just the thought of her brought butterflies to my stomach and made my heartbeats increase. I watched the passing scenery as our taxi made its way to Isla Verde, where my father had arranged for us to jet ski. I loved jet skiing, and I really disliked Alice and her stupid shopping. I wanted to jet ski with Bella in a bikini holding on to my bare chest and stomach.

"You never did say what you did last night." Emmett mentioned causing the palms of my hands to sweat. This was not the conversation I wanted to be having with Emmett. Couldn't we talk about something else? Anything else?

"Not much we just walked around and then talked." I lied hoping that I sounded rather convincing. "What did you do?"

He simply chuckled, and I really didn't need any more information. I knew exactly what had happened, and I was not interested in the gritty details. We arrived at the beach not long afterwards, but I knew Emmett didn't believe a single word of what I had said.

"He's going to find out sooner or later." My dad commented as we walked onto the beach.

"Hopefully much later." I replied as my father rolled his eyes.

We quickly discarded our shirts and I felt Emmett's eyes on my back. I looked over at him receiving a scowl before we made our way towards the jet skis.

"I think he suspects something." Jasper stated once he was out of earshot. Emmett's demeanor appeared different. He was tense and appeared to be angry over something.

"Why? Did you say something? Did he ask you something?" I inquired. I didn't want Bella to get mad at her brother, their relationship was very important to her.

"You have scratch marks on your back. I didn't know Bella was so feisty." He explained as dread washed over me. Emmett knew exactly what was going on. He was not stupid. My only hope was that he wouldn't bring it up. Yet, I somehow doubted I would be so lucky.

We were given the run down on jet skiing safety and after putting on our life jackets we were off. The speed was comforting as I tried to figure out what I would say if he confronted me. Should I be honest? I wasn't ashamed of what we did, far from that. I loved Bella, and we had shared something intimate and beautiful, and I would never regret it.

We rode for about two hours skidding sideways to throw water on each other before it was time to head back. I was thankful that Jasper hadn't pried for details, and that Emmett seemed to have forgotten his anger. He hadn't spoken to me since I had removed my shirt, and I wasn't sure of that was good or bad.

"We were going to meet the girls in the my cabin." My dad pointed out once we had returned to the ship. "Make sure to take your swim trunks. We might be able to catch a late swim."

We made our way up through the crowded elevators finding that Jasper had been locked out of his room. His clothes, that were hand picked by Alice, were in my room. "You think Emmett knows?" I questioned the moment Jasper and I walked into my suite. I really had no idea what to think.

"Don't worry about it, Edward. Bella will put him in his place." He said as I nodded. I just didn't want Bella to have to take the blame. It was both of our doings.

I took a shower getting dressed in khaki shorts and a white button down shirt. I had also worn my swim trunks in hopes of taking a dip with my Bella. We waited for a few minutes as Bella walked in wearing a short white strapless dress that contrasted beautifully against the slight tan she had already received. The thin straps of her silver bathing suit were visible above her dress.

"You look amazing." I said to her before bringing her into a warm kiss. I had definitely missed her wonderful lips. I missed every inch of her body.

"We must get going." My mom announced as we made our way to the dock where our Royal Caribbean guide awaited us.

BPOV

I disliked Alice. I really hated the fact that she made me wear clothes that I would never wear out in public, but did look great. Yet, I felt unconscious. I played with the hem of my dress as we sat in the air-conditioned bus. My head was resting on Edward's shoulder and I kept sensing Emmett's stares.

"Did Emmett say something?" I asked Edward as he shook his head.

"He's been acting weird all day." He answered before kissing the top of my head one of his hands taking mine.

I drifted off to sleep on his shoulder waking up when we had reached our stop. "This is beautiful." I commented to Edward who nodded in agreement as we walked on board a catamaran just as the sun was beginning to near the horizon.

"It's even more beautiful, because you're here." He added making me laugh. I loved all the lines Edward had, they made me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I held onto him just as we took off Calypso and Reggae music filling in the air. I smiled at him as the wind blew my hair in my face his hands reaching out to clear his path as his lips met mine. The catamaran stopped a couple miles off shore the captain giving us the signal that it was alright to jump in.

"Let's go!" Edward urged as I noticed that Alice and Jasper had already jumped in.

"I can't swim well, and it's deep." I complained. I really didn't feel the need to drown.

"I'll hold you." He pleaded as I gave in. It seemed very romantic. Plus an excuse to have my hands all over Edward is greatly appreciated.

EPOV

I watched as she removed the white dresses leaving her in a small silver bikini embellished with rhinestones. My eyes drifted across her body, and my eyes widened as I noticed that I had indeed left a mark under her right breast. It was very noticeable.

I was about to cover her up when Emmett appeared at our side. "What in God's name is that thing on your boob?" He asked in outrage as Rose tried to push him away.

"Emmett, darling, let's go for a swim." She urged to no avail.

Bella looked down feeling her cheeks burning red. "What does it look like?" She asked with anger in her voice.

"It looks like a damn hickey." Emmett roared, as I took Bella's hand. If the ship was going to sink we were going down together.

"Then you have your answer." She replied calmly trying to walk away.

"What the fuck have you done to my baby sister?" He yelled as my parents approached analyzing the situation.

"Emmett." I started. "Please calm down."

"I will not come down." He shouted.

"Emmett," My father took over trying to be the voice of reason. "Bella and Edward are both adults. They can do as they please."

"Emmett, I thought you were going to try to treat me like an adult." Bella stated crossing her arms across her chest.

"But why now?" He asked significantly calmer. Bella's words had reminded him of the promise he had made.

"Because I found my other half. The one person I want to spend my life with." She explained approaching her brother, who looked lost. He was still having a hard time letting his sister go.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hugging his sister before nodding at me. I didn't expect much else at the moment. I wasn't exactly on his favorite person list at the moment.

"How about that swim?" Bella asked me as I nodded helping her down and into the warm water.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have had done that." My finger tracing the mark I had left on her.

"To tell you the truth. I like it." She admitted her legs wrapping around me as the sun began to disappear.

"Do you?" I inquired as she nodded her lips placing small chaste kisses on my lips.

"It's proof that I'm completely yours." She whispered in my ear my eyes widening in shock. Bella one goal was to kill me. I had no doubt about that. "And I plan on marking you tonight." She added her hand playing with the drawstrings of my trunks before she cupped me through them.

"I look forward to it." I added kissing her passionately. I was really looking forward to it. "Because, I love you, Bella Swan."

"And I you, Edward Cullen." She answered as the last rays of sunlight completely vanished.

A/N: I was going to continue the dancing on the boat, but I need your help. Would you rather see a tipsy Edward or Bella. It's one or the other. There is a poll on my author page that will be open until I start the next chapter tomorrow morning.

I'm glad all of you enjoyed the shower scene. I find shower scenes exceptionally hot myself. If you guys have any requests please let me know. I will try my best to fit it in. I really want to show their growth and that includes their sexual growth as well.

There is a link to the dress and swimsuit Bella is wearing on my author page as well. Make sure to check them out!

Your reviews never seem to stop amazing me! you guys keep me focused and motivated. Even when I'm dead tired! (lol)

Next Chapter: Some dancing (and either Edward or Bella get tipsy)

Muggleinlove


	21. Too Much to Drink

Warning: Edward is way OOC in this chapter, but drunk people usually are.

Chapter 20: Too Much to Drink

EPOV

I watched Bella intently as she dried herself off, and I had to stop myself from walking over there and doing it myself. She was deliciously tempting, that bikini left very little to the imagination. I wanted to push her against the wall and have my way with her again and again.

"You need this." Jasper commented handing me a shot that I quickly downed. The burning in my throat distracting me momentarily from the desire pulsating everywhere else. I couldn't wait to get back to our room.

"She wants to attend my funeral." I added as Jasper shrugged his eyes watching Alice who had just slipped on her dress.

"That they do my friend." He answered before walking over to Alice with a stupid grin on his face.

Bella walked towards me when she was dry and back in her dress. "You know it's not polite to stare." She mentioned as I pulled her into an embrace.

"I can't help if you you're so delightfully alluring." I replied as she blushed. My hands trailed up her arm and across her shoulders before my lips brushed hers.

"Edward." She moaned as my tongue traced her bottom lip. "Not here." She managed to say her eyes slightly closed.

"Let's dance." I suggested wanting to feel her body against mine.

"Later." Bella replied her eyes watching the dance floor that was still relatively empty. She obviously feared that she would cause a scene.

"I won't let you fall." I urged taking her hand over to the bar. "Do you want anything?"

"I don't like alcohol." She responded scrunching up her nose as I ordered a beer and a coke for Bella.

"Do you want to try it?" I asked offering her a sip.

"It stinks." She complained moving it away from her. We walked over to Jasper and Alice who were sitting down talking.

"What are you guys up to?" Bella asked sitting on my lap.

"Nothing much." Alice answered leaning onto Jasper as we began to discuss everything that we had planned for the next couple of days.

After a few more drinks Bella and I escaped to the dance floor where our hips moved together in perfect synchrony. My hands were all over her, and her kisses were intoxicating.

BPOV

I noticed that Edward kept on drinking. At first I didn't pay much attention at how much alcohol he consumed, but when his hand trailed dangerously high on my upper thigh, I knew. "Edward." I complained as he smirked at me as he held me close to his body.

His hands traveled down my back and sides grazing the swell of my breasts. "You're so wonderful." He whispered kissing my neck and bare shoulders. "I want you."

"Edward," I moaned relishing the attention. I barely noticed that we were in a crowded boat. I didn't care the desire he brought forth in me was maddening. My body yearned to be his again.

"I want to make you feel good." He said his hands grabbing my behind and pulling me into his arousal. He was rock hard, and I couldn't stop myself from wiggling my hips against him.

"We can't." I whispered looking around as I made sure nobody had seen us.

"Nobody will know." He urged as he kissed me. He smelled like alcohol, but his scent was still overwhelming powerful.

"Edward your drunk." I commented glad that I could already see the port. I needed to get him to bed and to sleep.

"I'm not." He protested trying to devour my mouth. "I'm drunk by your mere presence."

"Edward, stop." I ordered trying to stop him, but he was stronger and I had to respond to his kiss.

"Edward." Jasper approached noticing my predicament. "Let's leave Bella alone."

"I need her. I want to be inside her again." He said rather loudly as his parents and my brother looked over looking shocked.

"What do you mean again?" My brother roared. He had obviously consumed his fair share of drinks as well.

"Your brother's angry." He pointed out to me before beginning to laugh hysterically. "He's mad that I deflowered you. I guess you're not his innocent little sister anymore. You're mine." His words were making me uncomfortably hot, and I knew I should be angry, but I was strangely turned on. I was his, and I wouldn't deny it.

"Edward." I cried in horror as Emmett turned five different shades of red and purple.

"Tell me why I shouldn't plummet you to the ground!" He yelled pushing Edward.

"Emmett, he's drunk." I said hoping that it would stop them from fighting. "He doesn't know what he is saying."

"Emmett," Jasper called getting in between them. "You know he doesn't mean anything."

"That's it boys." Esme stated as we got off the boat. "You guys can discuss this when you're both sober."

"Let's go, Edward." Carlisle continued taking Edward by the arm.

"But I want Bella. I need her." He whined reaching for me his arm wrapping around my waist breaking himself from his father's grasp.

"I'm yours." I said trying to calm him as we sat down on the bus to return to our ship. Emmett took the seat next to us, much to Rose's frustration. She was trying to control him and his temper.

"I'm watching you." He stated as Edward laughed resting his hand on my thigh.

"Behave." I warned as his eyes burned into mine. Even drunk he was undeniably sexy.

"I always behave." He purred his nose tracing my shoulder and his hand climbing further north. My eyes closed as he began to lick and kiss my shoulder until Jasper kicked the seat causing Edward to growl.

"If you don't behave I will restrain you." Jasper warned as Edward glared at him not removing his hand from my upper thigh.

"Are you wet for me?" He asked once he was sure Jasper was entertained.

"Edward" I meant to protest but had to hold back a moan as his finger pushed aside my bikini bottom entering me.

"You're soaked." He commented as he moved his finger slowly in me causing me to squirm. Why did he have to be so irresistible?

"Edward, please." I whispered. Why was he teasing me?

"Are you enjoying it? Do you like the fact that we are surrounded by people?" He questioned moving his finger against me ever so slowly. His voice was husky, but still as velvety as ever.

"Faster." I managed to whimper before he kissed me roughly his tongue invading my mouth. I tasted the alcohol in his mouth, but I ignored it. My body was quivering with desire and want.

He increased his speed as I tumbled closer and closer to my release, my hands gripping the seat. "I want to hear you scream my name, Isabella." He demanded increasing his speed yet again as a moan escaped my lips as I climaxed.

"That is it!" Emmett roared when he realized what had transpired. I knew I should be frightened and fear for Edward's safety, but I had no control over my body. I was limp.

The next thing I saw caught me completely off guard, as I screamed in horror. Emmett's fist had connected with Edward's face before Jasper and Carlisle were able to separate them. Edward was hurt.

"Emmett!" Rose cried in anger as I noticed that Edward was bleeding profusely from his lip.

"Carlisle!" I called staring at the blood. I felt faint, but I wasn't going to allow myself to pass out.

"It's superficial." Carlisle determined using a towel to clean it up while Alice and Esme went to apologize to the other passengers and the driver.

"He punched me!" Edward stated with a laugh as I shook my head. I hated drunk Edward, he wasn't the same. I remained quiet the rest of the trip and back into the ship.

"Will you be alright tonight?" Esme asked me as I nodded.

"He'll probably go straight to bed." I answered walking into my cabin where Edward was waiting for me with an expectant face.

"We're alone." He commented swaying slightly.

"Edward, you have to get bed." I stated firmly as he tried to embrace me. "Edward, no!" I ordered.

"But," He protested as I shook my head.

"To bed," I commanded before going to the bathroom to change. I was not going to sleep with him when he was obviously drunk out of his mind.

As soon as I stepped out in one of his shirts, I found that he was fast asleep still completely dressed. I sighed glad that I wouldn't have to fight him off. I had let things go way too far as it was.

I managed to change him into his boxers before crawling into bed with him. He was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.

A/N: I hope you guys liked the chapter. Edward is going to have to make it up to Bella, and I really can't wait for that.

Your reviews keep me writing, and I will try for a second chapter today. However, it may not happen.

Please let me know any scene you guys want me to write. Where do you want Bella and Edward to be intimate? Any specific scene or requests? I need your suggestions, and I will try to fit it to the story. So far I have only receieved one.

Next Chapter: The Next Morning

Muggleinlove


	22. Aftermath

Chapter 21: Aftermath

EPOV

I woke up to a pounding headache and my mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. It also tasted like alcohol and blood. I tried to open my eyes, but that required too much energy. I felt like I had been hit by a tractor-trailer. I had never felt so sick in my entire life.

After what seemed like hours I was finally able to open my eyes relishing the fact that the room was dark. The last thing I needed was any type of light. As I looked at Bella everything came rushing back to me. I had been drunk and had taken advantage of Bella. I had been crude, and I had embarrassed myself and Bella.

The cut in my mouth reminded me on how out of line I had been. I couldn't believe that Emmett had punched me. I knew I deserved it, but the cut in my mouth still stung.

I looked at the angel beside me, and I felt even worse. I didn't know it was possible, but I did. I felt like I had degraded our relationship, and treated her like a whore rather than the woman I loved. I had definitely not been thinking, at least not with the right head. I would make it up to her as soon as I was able to move.

I groaned as I tried to sit up to only fall right back on my back. "Edward, how do you feel?" Bella asked opening her eyes her small hand linking with mine. How could she touch me after the way I had behaved?

"Bella, I'm sorry." I managed to stammer through my dry throat. I was parched and my head throbbed.

"I'll get you water and aspirin." She said getting up before I had the chance to complain. I didn't deserve her, even after I had acted like a perverted jerk she still cared for me. I should be left to suffer.

She came back looking like the angel of mercy with a glass full of water and the medicine. After helping me sit up I quickly downed the pills holding onto the bed to stable my dizziness. There was so much I wanted to say to Bella. So much I needed to apologize for that I didn't know what to do or say.

I looked deep into her brown eyes reaching for her hand gently kissing it. "I'm sorry, love. I acted like a dick." I finally said hanging my head in remorse. I really wished that I could take it all back.

"That you did." She answered not removing her hand, but her voice firm enough to make feel even guiltier. I had failed her.

"Edward, you didn't stop when I told you to stop." She explained her tone showing the depth of her hurt. "It scared me."

"I didn't mean to. I swear I will never get drunk again, I understand if you never want to be with me again. I deserve it." I continued my thumb placing small circles on her hand.

"Edward, look at me." She stated lifting my chin. "I love you, I love all of you. I even love the horny drunk side of you, but what you did is not acceptable on so many counts. You continued even after I told you to stop and you behaved inappropriately in front of our family and friends."

"I know." I mumbled the constant pounding in my head continuing. "I'm sorry. I will never do it again."

"I know you are." She replied kissing my forehead before covering her nose. "Take a shower, you reek of alcohol."

I got up slowly my legs not feeling very stable. I had a lot to think about, and I had to figure out a way to make it up to Bella. I couldn't erase what I had done, but I could try to fix it. I would prove to her how much I loved and cared for her.

BPOV

I was supposed to be mad. I had been mad when I had first woken up, but the remorse in his eyes had melted my heart. I couldn't stay mad at Edward. He had one flaw, he was a horny drunk.

Part of me found that side of Edward to be hot. The way he spoke sent chills down my spine, and I couldn't deny him anything. I was his mind, body, and soul. I would try to get that reaction out of him when he was sober. It wasn't the same if he was plastered. It wasn't his drunkeness that turned me on. It was his possessiveness that drove me crazy, in a good way.

I heard the shower running before there was a knock on the door. I straightened out Edward's shirt and my hair before opening the door. I stared at my brother through clenched teeth, he was probably going to make a scene.

"Are you here to punch my boyfriend again?" I asked with a hand on my hip the other on the door.

"No." He answered. "I actually wanted to talk to you."

I stood aside allowing him to pass inside. "I refuse to argue with you." I warned as he nodded sitting down on the couch.

"Where's Edward?" He inquired obviously stalling.

"In the shower." I answered shortly. He needed to get on with it.

"I over reacted, but he really shouldn't have done that in front of everyone." He started noting my impatience. He was not on my favorite person list at the moment.

"I agree, but that was between us. There was no need for you to intervene." I replied sitting at the edge of the table.

"I had to protect you." He protested causing me to sigh. How many times did I have to tell him that I didn't need protection?

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. How did you know I didn't ask him to do it?" I questioned eliciting the shock response I wanted. How dare he assume I hadn't wanted it?

"Did you?" He inquired.

"That is not your concern." I replied just as the shower turned off.

"Fine, I was out of line, but so were the two of you. On a bus! Come on Bella, on a freaking bus!" He stated getting up his anger was starting to flare.

"It was wrong, I know. But drop it." I said in frustration just as Edward stepped out in denim shorts and no shirts. I had to will myself to look away from his perfect body.

"And don't get me started on you." Emmett stated looking at Edward with a disgusted face. "I trusted you with my little sister."

I looked at Edward as he simply hung his head allowing my brother to speak. He had not been in control of his actions and he was obviously sorry for his behavior.

"Are you going to say something?" Emmett asked with an impatient tone.

"I'm sorry. I already apologized to Bella, and I have no idea what else to say." He answered with a sigh.

EPOV

I already felt like crap both physically and mentally. I was a jerk, and I knew that. I looked at Bella as she bit her lip, she was obviously just as uncomfortable as I was. I wanted nothing more than to hug her, and make her forget my behavior.

"I thought you were better than that." Emmett added shaking his head before Bella piped in.

"Don't even go there, Emmett. You of all people have no right to criticize Edward's actions. Do you remember what you did the first time you got drunk?" She asked both hands on her hips silencing Emmett instantly.

"That's not the point." He whispered as Bella rolled her eyes.

"You had sex under the bleachers, Emmett. Do you know how embarrassing that was?" She asked as my mind registered what I had just heard. It still didn't justify my actions, but it proved that he had no right to treat me the way he did.

"Fine, I'm sorry, Edward. But if you ever, ever disrespect her again, I will kill you." He warned as I nodded.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I answered just as there was a knock on the door. Emmett walked towards the door greeting my father before exiting the room.

"Good morning, Bella, Edward." He stated without a smile. I could tell right away that he was mad.

"Good morning." Bella greeted with a small smile.

"Can I have a word with you, Edward?" He asked as I nodded. I knew my real lecture was about to start.

"I'm going to shower." Bella said excusing herself into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." I said for the millionth time that day.

"You should be." My father answered gesturing for me to sit down. "I thought I had taught you better."

"You did, I don't know what came over me." I admitted resting my face in my hands.

"Edward, you had too much to drink, and you had no control over your actions. However, this is not a valid excuse. You were behaving like an animal, and I am very disappointed in you." He continued.

"I don't know what to say or do." I sighed looking up at him as he sat next to me placing his hand on my back.

"You should start by making it up to Bella." He added.

"What should I do?" I questioned having no idea where to start. I knew it had to be amazing, but I was drawing a blank on ideas.

"That's is up to you. You're a smart man, you'll come up with something. And I trust you won't drink in excess again." He replied getting up.

"Never again." I promised.

"Meet everyone upstairs for breakfast when Bella comes out. We are just about ready to go into St. Thomas." He finished leaving me alone with my thoughts. What could I possibly do to make it up to Bella?

A/N: So I started this chapter last night, and drew a blank about half way through. It was really frustrating, but I got through it. This was an exceptionally difficult chapter to write, so your comments are greatly appreciated. Did you expect it to be like this?

I have come to the conclusion that about 95 of my readers have a thing for water. That was the most requested place closely followed by a balcony and any place that they can get caught. I must say you guys have quite the imagination. I will include a water one before the end of the cruise. To tell you the truth I'm excited to write it.

A lot of you enjoyed dirty Edward, and I may have him make a return but in a sober state. Do you guys want him to?

Review and let me know your thoughts. I am also open to your suggestions when it comes to Edward making it up to Bella. I have no idea what to do for that.

Next Chapter: St. Thomas (probably up tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	23. St Thomas

Chapter 22: St. Thomas

BPOV

After having a quick breakfast we all took a couple of taxis to Magens Bay. Edward kept his distance from me, and I was really not liking it. He seemed to be lost in his own world, and wanted little contact with anybody else. He barely even looked at me when I had taken off my swim suit cover-up. I knew he was trying to be respectful, but it was getting annoying. He was barely even touching me.

Edward had left not long after we had arrived at the beach claiming that he had something to take care of, and would meet us back at the ship. He didn't even ask me to accompany and refused to let me go when I offered.

"You look like you lost your puppy." Rose commented sitting next to me on the white powder sand.

"Sort of, Edward has been ignoring me practically all morning." I answered staring out into paradise. Its true beauty seemed to dull without Edward's presence.

"You know he's really sorry for what he did." Alice added seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"You know it's not his fault completely. He was inebriated and I wasn't. I couldn't help myself." I replied thankful that the pink from the sun disguised my own blush. I just really needed to talk to somebody.

Alice and Rose both laughed. "It's normal. I'm the same way with Jasper." Alice responded leaning back on her elbows.

"Don't even get me started on Emmett." Rose continued with a laugh as I shook my head. Rose and Emmett could really give our stunt a run for its money.

"But you don't understand, the thrill excited me." I admitted making sure they were the only two who could hear me. "Honestly, I don't really regret it. I regret it was in front of all of you and that we got caught."

"You should probably tell Edward this." Rose suggested as I sighed.

"I don't want to scare him off. I mean, he'll think I'm a freak." I interjected. I couldn't tell Edward I enjoyed it. I'm not that type of girl.

"Did I ever tell you that Jasper and I had sex in the car of a movie theater parking lot." Alice suddenly said causing Rose and I to stare at her.

"When?" I asked not expecting to hear this from Alice. I expected from Rose and my brother, but Alice and Jasper.

"A couple of times." Alice admitted as Rose laughed hysterically.

"You're such a vixen." Rose called causing Alice to blush.

"The point is that the thrill of getting caught is a thrill to a lot of people, male and female." Alice added diverting the attention from the information she just shared.

"Alice is right, Bella." Rose added. "You should tell Edward maybe suggest it, if you don't want to tell him straight out."

"I think he'll be relieved." Alice interjected with a smile. "Knowing him he's probably beating himself up over this, and he obviously doesn't have to. He apologized to you and all of us, and that was enough, but Edward is Edward."

"You really don't think I'm a freak?" I asked in trepidation. All of this was so new to me that I really didn't know what to think. All I knew was that the way Edward had talked to me, and the fact that we were out in the open turned me on.

"We're going to head to the shops." Esme called as she dried off with Carlisle at her side. "Do you want to join us? There's still two hours before the ship sails."

I shook my head, I really couldn't deal with anymore shopping. I just really wanted to get back to the boat and meet Edward. I really missed him.

"I'll go." Alice called causing everyone to laugh. Alice never missed an opportunity to shop.

"We'll stay here for a little while longer." Rose answered as I nodded turning my attention back to my book.

We caught a taxi back to the ship and arrived about a half-hour before the ship was scheduled to leave. We found Alice and Jasper browsing some shops near the dock and they quickly joined us as we walked up the ramp back to the ship with sea pass cards in our hands.

I was the last one in line and was surprised when the check-in machine rang that I had a package. "Are you Miss Isabella Swan?" The crew member asked.

"Yes," I said nodding as he handed me a single red rose with a small note attached to it.

_To my Bella, _

_A token of my love for you, from my heart to yours. Please go up to our stateroom._

_Forever, _

_Edward_

"You got to add it to the guy, he knows how to woo." Emmett commented earning a slap on the arm from Rose.

"Thank you." I said kindly to the crew member before making it through security ignoring Emmett and Rose's argument.

"I think it's adorable." Alice added linking her arm through mine as we waited for the elevator.

I held on to the flower touching it gently to my nose. Edward was incredibly sweet and I couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness. I was dying to get upstairs and into his arms.

"We're heading up to eat in the buffet today." Carlisle said as everyone nodded.

I rushed out of the elevator as soon as the doors opened running to my room. However, my excitement was for nothing since Edward was not in the room or in the bathroom. There was another rose on the bed with yet another note.

I opened the note my heart beating faster than normal. The suspense was killing me.

_Bella,_

_I hate the fact the fact that I have not been with you all day. The beauty of St. Thomas pales in comparison to you. Please wear your red swimsuit and white cover-up, I will be waiting for you in the Solarium at Twilight._

_Until then with all my love, _

_Edward_

I wasn't sure how he knew I had a red bikini, but quickly found it before heading to the shower. I had to wash my hair and get ready. I really wanted to know just what he had planned.

EPOV

I paced up and down the side of the pool fixing every last detail. The windows surrounding the Solarium had been draped in white giving a very personal feel to the entire area. The only light that shined through were the spotlights that were placed to shine on the drapery, the light from the candles, and the light from the setting sun that snuck through the glass of the ceiling.

I had placed red roses all around the pool, hot tub, and the tiled deck. Instead of countless cushioned lounge chairs there was only one and one single table set for dinner. I looked at my watch as I glanced at the automatic doors I knew Bella would use to arrive.

It had taken me a long time to think up just what I wanted. I wanted something romantic and special. I wanted to show her that I was still romantic, and I had just slipped up. I had made sure that there was no alcohol, there was apple cider instead of champagne. I didn't want any substance to ruin tonight. We were each other's drug.

I loved Bella dearly, and I couldn't wait to hug her and hold her in my arms. The fact that she had forgiven me, said so much about her. She was my angel, my love, my everything. Tonight was for her, and as the minutes ticked by, I knew this night would be perfect.

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but don't kill me. It took me a while to come up with what Edward was going to do for Bella.

Bella's swimsuit and cover-up are in my profile. Check them out!

Your reviews are great and I want to thank everyone for their suggestions. They really make me smile. Thank you!

Muggleinlove


	24. Romance Under the Stars

Chapter 23: Romance Under the Stars

BPOV

I looked in the mirror fixing my hair. I had wanted to straighten it, but I simply didn't have the time. I used the curling iron to curl the ends before putting on very minimal makeup. I was both excited and nervous. Edward tended to go overboard with his surprises, but at the same time they were so incredibly romantic and perfect that I didn't mind.

I slipped on a pair flat white sandals to complete the look before heading to the elevator. My heartbeats increased exponentially with each step as my mind tried to figure out what he had planned. I knew he had been up to something, but why would he want me to meet him in the Solarium? That was a public pool area.

I stepped off the elevator noticing that there was a small sign that read "Private Function" in front of the automatic doors that led to the Solarium. The doors, however, were draped in white not letting me see outside. I hesitated biting my lip nervously as I contemplated whether to go in or not.

"Are you Ms. Swan?" An older crewmember asked as I nodded. "Mr. Cullen is waiting for you through the doors. Enjoy your night." He said kindly as I smiled slowly walking out to the Solarium.

I froze the minute I was able to see everything. All the windows were draped in white and a soft glow of white light encompassed the entire area. The soft melody of my lullaby was the only sound heard as I saw Edward appear with a red rose in his hand.

I stopped breathing as I watched him walk towards me. He walked slowly taking each step carefully, as in slow motion. He looked gorgeous in a pair of dark red swim trunks and a white button shirt. His bronze hair was slightly disheveled the way I liked it. I felt like I was in a dream.

"For you, my angel." He whispered as his hand caressed my cheek. I tried to speak, but all I could do was smile. I was in disbelief. This couldn't all be for me. "You look breathtakingly gorgeous."

"Edward." I managed to say with a huge smile as his own smile grew wider.

"Do you like it?" He asked as I nodded leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Edward, you didn't have to." I complained as his finger brushed my lips hushing me.

"I wanted to, Bella. I want you to know just how much I love you, and want to be with you." He explained looking deep into my eyes. His green eyes blazed with love.

"But this is too much." I continued as I looked around noticing the vases and vases of red roses. The roses were all huge and all red, he seemed to have stayed to the red and white color scheme. It was perfect.

"Nothing is enough for the woman I love." He continued his lips brushing mine sending a jolt of electricity throughout my body. "Will you join me for dinner?" He asked in a velvety tone that made my insides melt.

"I'd love to." I answered as he took my hand taking me to a small table near the pool.

"You know, I have always wanted to eat with you under the stars." He added as he picked up a small remote causing the retractable crystal roof to open. I looked up in awe as I stared up at the sky that was just beginning to darken into night. I really didn't know what to say it was so romantic.

"I made us dinner." He added, as I looked him questioningly.

"You cooked?" I inquired. He usually didn't venture into the kitchen too often.

"I had some help, but it was my idea." He explained holding the chair out for me before bringing two plates of mushroom ravioli.

"It looks delicious." I commented as the enticing scent hit my nose. I hadn't realized just how hungry I really was.

He took a seat across from me eating comfortable silence. His eyes never left me, and I found myself blushing at the attention. "Edward." I started as he looked into my eyes making my stomach flutter. His hand reaching across the small table to hold mine.

"Yes?" He asked as I stared transfixed by his gaze.

"You're incredible." I managed to say as he smiled picking up the fork with his hand and slowly feeding me a piece.

It was absolutely delicious, and I could not remember ever tasting something like it. I wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that he had made it, but it tasted incredible.

"Do you like it? Does it have enough sauce?" He began to ask looking unsure of himself.

"Edward, it is delicious. You can become a professional chef." I added as he chuckled.

""I had help from the head chef." He explained causing my eyes to widen. I loved cooking and I would do just about anything to cook with such an experienced and masterful chef.

"You did?" I questioned in shock.

"I did, and he has agreed to give you a private lesson on our next sea day." He continued. I felt myself jump out of my seat and straight into Edward's lap.

"Are you serious?" I inquired practically bouncing in place. I felt like a child on Christmas morning.

"Completely." He answered as I leaned in to kiss him with passion. My fingers entangled in his hair as one of his arms circled my waist the other caressed my cheek.

"I love you." I whispered as we broke apart a huge smile covering his face.

"I love you, my Bella, don't ever doubt that." He said in a tone that conveyed the depth of his seriousness.

"I never have." I corrected leaning my body into his.

"I'm sorry for acting like an idiot." He began feeding me another piece, as I used his own trick to stop him. My fingers traced his lips as I shook my head.

"You did nothing I couldn't really stop. It is as much your fault as it is mine." I corrected.

"I was the one who got plastered and didn't know what I was doing." He protested. "How can you blame yourself? That is absurd."

"Edward, that is the point. I knew exactly what was going on." I interjected as he shook his head. "And I enjoyed it." I mumbled as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What did you say?" He inquired as the heat tinted my cheeks.

"I enjoyed." I said in a whisper. "It was sexy."

"You enjoyed it." He repeated as I nodded biting my lip nervously.

"It's not something I would want to do everytime, but it was arousing." I said trying to explain myself. I tried to disentangle myself from him as he held me in place.

"You are positively alluring." He complimented before kissing me deeply his tongue sliding into my mouth. I didn't protest at the invasion, I needed it, I wanted it. "But it was still wrong."

"I know." I sighed kissing him again.

EPOV

I was completely dumbfounded by Bella's comment. Most of the details of the previous night were a bit fuzzy, but I understood the gist of what I had done. Ofcourse, the thought of it made me hot, but I never thought she liked it as well. But it was wrong.

"I think you inadvertently fulfilled a fantasy I didn't know I had." She explained causing my stomach to flip flop. My fingers caressing her outer thigh.

"And what would that be?" I inquired unsure of what she meant.

"I liked the way you spoke to me. It was dirty, but I liked it." She whispered in my ear as my lips brushed her neck.

"I may have to do it again." I commented knowing that I would, but this was not the time or the place. Today I was going to behave myself. Well, behave myself to an extent.

"I hope you do." She responded slipping from my lap and walking to the lounge chair.

"You didn't finish your dinner." I commented following her as she smiled sexily her eyes twinkling in the dim light.

"I'm ready for dessert." She responded removing her white cover-up revealing her revealing red bikini. She walked slowly towards me as I studied her every single aspect. The brown of her eyes, the poutiness of her pink lips, the swell of her breast, the curve of her hips and even the arch of her feet. She was absolutely perfect.

Her fingers danced across my collarbone unbuttoning a few buttons as she went. "Are you going to join me?" She asked in a whisper as I stared at her unable to speak.

She smiled at me swaying her hips as she walked to the stairs of the pool. "I'm waiting." She stated dipping one foot into the warm water.

I slowly unbuttoned my shirt throwing it in the general direction of the lounge chair. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I followed her inside the water matching her movements. I moved forward as she moved back in a sensual dance, our eyes never leaving the others.

We passed under a waterfall her back hitting the wall as my hands reached out to trace the curve of her hips over the thin straps that kept her bikini bottom together. Her own arms wrapped around my neck her lips seeking mine. I kissed her cheeks, nose, forehead, and eyes leaving her luscious lips for last.

When our lips finally met, I felt the warm water increase in temperature. Her legs wrapped around my waist as she brought me as close as she could. I wanted to be with her, I yearned to be inside her. Yet, I was going to behave.

BPOV

We kissed for a long time, our tongues fighting for dominance. We each gave each other the chance to lead, but we never stopped touching. I wanted more, but Edward's hands stayed securely on my waist and hips traveling only to my back. He was a perfect gentleman.

I liked sweet and loving Edward, I adored and loved him. However, I needed so much more. My hands ventured down his arms as my lips left his to suck on his neck. I heard him gasp as my tongue licked him.

"Bella." He whispered into my ear his own lips finding my shoulder.

"Make love to me, Edward." I pleaded looking into his smoldering green eyes.

He pushed away from the wall moving us towards the stairs. "Here, Edward." I corrected kissing him passionately. I couldn't wait, I didn't want to wait to go down to our room. We were alone, and that was all that mattered.

"Are you sure?" He asked as my hands came down his back and into his trunk grasping his behind.

"Positive." I answered as we returned to our wall behind the waterfall. Our kisses turned more passionate. I pulled his swim trunks down as he untied my top allowing it to float away in the water.

His lips danced across the top of my breasts as I tried to breathe. "Edward, I need you." I pleaded as he expertly untied the bottom. It followed the same fate as my top, before he slowly entered me.

"I love you." He whispered as I kissed him. Words were never my strong suit, and that was only magnified by the desire burning in me. I didn't trust myself to speak.

We moved in perfect harmony proclaiming our love. It felt so right and so perfect that I didn't care about anything else. All that mattered was the man I loved. He drowned my moans and gasps with his kisses, the way I captured his. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves, even though we had been guaranteed to be alone.

We climaxed together, but neither one of us moved. I wanted to stay as close to him as I could. I wanted him to be in me physically as we were emotionally and mentally. We were two halves of the same whole, two peas in a pod. We would always be Edward and Bella.

A/N: I spent two nights writing and rewriting this chapter. It could've been longer, but I wanted you guys to make up for yourselves what they did for the rest of the night. It seemed like the perfect place to end it. I really didn't want to bring in loose ends that will leave you guys hanging while I'm gone.

Was the apology good? I know some of you didn't want them to be intimate, but I really just allowed the chapter to write itself. It felt right, so I wrote it. Believe me, the first draft didn't have a lemon, and it felt incomplete. It was also a lot shorter.

Next Chapter: St. Maarten (Out in 2 weeks)

Muggleinlove


	25. Dawn

A/N: Guess who's back? I'll get to the story first, and leave the comments for later.

Chapter 25: Dawn

EPOV

I held Bella in my arms as she slept soundlessly on me. Her still damp hair covered my bare chest. We still had a few hours before we would be forced to leave our isle of romance. We really didn't have to leave until the other guests started to awake, but my plans required us to be back in our room before that. Today was our special day and I was going to make it an all day event.

I felt my eyes begin to close on their own accord, but I fought the urge. I didn't want to sleep, because I enjoyed watching Bella sleep. She hadn't even spoken one word yet, the way she did on most nights. She was an amazing woman and I knew I didn't deserve her, yet she genuinely loved and cared for me.

My fingers slowly caressed her sides over the side of her bikini bottom all the way up to the small strings that tied to hold her top. I loved touching her silky smooth skin, and I knew I would never get tired of it.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered into the silence causing her to sigh and cuddle closer into me. My arms immediately tightened around her. The more I thought about us and our future the more apparent things became. I wanted her to be the only woman in my life, and the only person I wanted to wake up next to. I was young, but somehow that didn't matter. When you knew, you knew. Age was merely a number.

I gave up fighting the sleep, and allowed it to wash over me. Everything was perfect, and I knew it would always be as long as Bella was by my side.

BPOV

Every girl dreams of becoming a princess, of meeting their prince charming. Yet, I was never that type of girl that believed things like that really happened. It was a great dream, a wonderful dream, but it was just that, a dream.

However, the day I met Edward that all changed. He wasn't really a prince. He didn't rule a kingdom or ride a white horse, but he completed me. He was my prince, and I knew he was much better than any fairy tale.

We had moved to the hammock after making love. We had gotten dressed, but our swimsuits still allowed a large portion of our skin to touch. The silence of the deck allowed me to hear his steady breaths and beats of his heart.

I was extremely lucky to have him, and I dreaded the fact that we would have to leave our secluded area soon. I wished it were possible to take it with me, but the memory would always stay.

"Edward," I whispered leaning up to kiss his lips softly. "We have to get back to our room." I really didn't want anyone to find us this was ours and not anybody else.

"What did you say?" He mumbled sleepily, his voice still groggy.

"It's almost daylight." I clarified. It was getting close to dawn even though the sun had not yet broken the horizon.

"We still have time." He answered. His green eyes closing again. He was definitely very tired.

"We can sleep some more when we get back to the room." I urged my fingers dancing across his chest, in order to get his attention. I had already noticed that some of the crew members were waiting on us to start cleaning up, and Edward was being stubborn.

"What time is it?" He asked as he stretched.

"Almost dawn." I responded as his eyes widened in shock.

"We have to go." He stated suddenly. With a flash he had helped me and had wrapped me in a dry towel. He didn't even give me time to say a word before I was in his arms rushing down the stairs to our suite.

"What's the hurry?" I began causing him to simply smile at me. The smile I have come to expect when he knows something I don't, which seems to happen very often.

"What rush?" He interjected with a sly smile.

"What has come over you?" I continued to inquire as we continued on our way to the room.

"We're sort of late." He admitted when we finally reached the door.

"Late for what? It's not even daylight." I complained not understanding him at all.

"For this." He stated as we stepped into the room.

The balcony doors were completely opened letting the first rays of sunshine enter the room. On the inside of the room in between both balcony doors stood a small table with a complete array of breakfast food. It was very simple, and not as extravagant as the Solarium, but it was beautiful.

"What's all this for?" I inquired still in shock. I really wasn't expecting any more surprises, especially not that soon.

"I want us to spend the entire day together. Just you and me, nobody else. It's tome for breakfast." Edward explained placing me on my feet and closing the door.

"You didn't have to do all of this." I complained causing him to laugh before his lips descended on mine.

"I know." He replied leading me to the table. "But we are going to explore the island on our own, without interruptions. Today is our day."

"You're the best." I added with a huge smile. I really couldn't ask for more than a full day alone in paradise with the love of my life.

"No, you are." He corrected with a smile and a wink.

EPOV

We watched the sun rise while eating our delicious breakfast. I had arranged everything so that we could have a very special and romantic day. But my plans were being changed the more I thought about things. Not the entire plans, but the plans for the evening.

The revelation of what Bella enjoyed put a different twist on things. It was time to put my present to good use, and show her the side of me she enjoyed. Though, I was going to be sober. Hopefully, I would be able to pull it off.

"What are the special plans for today?" Bella inquired taking the last bite of her waffle.

"Would you rather know or would you let me surprise you?" I teased with a smile. I really didn't mind revealing my plans, but I wanted to give her the choice. Did she want to be surprised?

"You know I'm not a big fan of surprises." She retaliated placing her fork on the empty plate in front of her before scooting her chair closer to mine.

"I have to disagree with that statement." I said neutrally. "You seemed to really enjoy last night's surprise." I added my fingers touching her upper thigh.

"There are some exceptions." Bella answered biting her lip. "And the anticipation is killing me. Please tell me."

"Come here." I replied leading her towards the balcony.

"Why are we going outside?" She asked following me.

"Well, I could tell you what we are going to do or I can show you." I started causing her expression to show her interest.

"Do you see the beach over there?" I asked pointing to a long stretch of white sandy beach nestled between the lush green mountains. A small white cabin was barely visibly.

"I see it." She responded.

"I'm taking you horseback riding along the water's edge." I revealed.

"But I don't ride, I have never tried." She admitted looking out towards the beach.

"I'll teach you." I replied wrapping my arm around her waist.

BPOV

We were going to go horseback riding on the beach. I was in total shock. It seemed as if Edward thought of everything. But how could he plan so much with such short notice? Even he had limitations.

He didn't need to do all the things he did. I had already forgiven him.

"How were you able to set everything up?" I decided to ask. The curiosity was killing me.

"I had already planned all of today's activities in advance." He added kissing my neck.

I slowly turned to face him. "I love you, Edward." I said kissing him. I knew I had to be the luckiest woman in the entire universe.

"And I you my love." He whispered his fingers getting lost in my hair as his lips returned to mine.

A/N: Not a very long chapter, but in my defense it looks a lot longer when written by hand. I guess my handwriting is a lot bigger than I thought.

You guys are great, and I will try to get back to my regular schedule of updates as soon as I can. But I am back, and I am writing.

Muggleinlove


	26. A Promise

Chapter 25: A Promise

BPOV

We walked off the ship as soon as it had been cleared by the authorities. Edward was determined for us to be alone, and not be interrupted by anyone. Yet, I couldn't stop myself from worrying.

"Won't everyone wonder where we are?" I asked finally voicing my concern. The last thing I needed was for my over-protective brother to overreact and come looking for us. That would definitely kill our romantic mood.

"My parents know about my plans. You really don't have to worry about a thing. He assured me leading me towards a parking area. "Our Jeep is over there." He signaled as he led me towards a tall man that stood in front of a black Jeep. The black Jeep was very similar to the Jeep my brother drove.

"Mr. Cullen?" The man asked as Edward shook his hand.

"Hello Elliot, I'm Edward and this is my girlfriend, Bella." He introduced as I smiled kindly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Everything has been arranged to your specifications, Mr. Cullen." He explained. "You will find the keys and the map inside. You may leave the Jeep in this lot when you return."

"Thank you." Edward responded before opening the car door for me.

"You never told me you rode." I commented as we pulled into the main road. Edward had studied the map for a few minutes and had placed it in the back seat. He seemed sure of where he was going.

"I haven't done it in a while, but I took classes. Alice always wanted a pony as a child." He answered laughing through the last part.

"Your family owns a pony." I said in disbelief. In reality nothing surprised me anymore, it seemed anything and everything was possible with the Cullens.

"They never did get to buy her one, but they did enroll us in riding classes. Hence we both know how to horseback ride." He corrected as we turned onto the coastal road.

"The view is beautiful." I added lacing my hand with his. Horseback riding had sounded like fun, but I was now becoming apprehensive. I was not a very coordinated individual, and to ride a horse you needed to have balance. I really did not want to eat the sand.

EPOV

We had been driving for about ten minutes, and Bella's mood seemed to change. She had suddenly become very quiet, almost as if she were lost in her own thoughts. Her silence was making me nervous. Had I done something wrong? Should I have consulted with her before planning so many things?

"We don't have to horseback ride if you don't want to." I started looking over at her. I didn't want to make her feel like she absolutely had to. As long as I was with her I didn't mind what we did.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" She inquired with a confused smile.

"You're just so quiet. I just thought that you didn't want to." I explained before parking in front of a small white beach house.

"Edward, I really want to. It's just that I'm scared of falling. I've never even been near a horse." Bella answered turning pink with embarrassment.

"You don't have to worry about falling. I will never let you do something that I thought was unsafe." I assured her as I turned my body to face hers.

"You know I'm not exactly what you call graceful. I am bound to fall, not because it is unsafe. I am clumsy, and you know it." She added biting her lip in a way I found irresistible. She worried too much, even though she didn't have to.

"If it makes you feel better you can ride with me." I suggested. There was no reason why we couldn't share a horse. I actually liked the idea of having her body pressed into my back.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" She asked causing me to laugh. Was she honestly serious?

"Why would I mind?" I inquired my hand reaching out to caress her cheek.

"Then let's go." She ordered with a smile jumping out of the Jeep and amazingly landing on her feet.

BPOV

We walked in to a small beach house, which only had one room with a huge four poster bed. The entire back wall was one huge sliding glass door that was completely opened and partly closed by transparent white curtains. The curtains fluttered in the warm breeze.

"Aren't you a bit presumptuous?" I asked signaling towards the bed. He seemed to assume that we were going to need a bed.

"You're the one assuming, the bed is there in case we get tired." He answered coolly as I shook my head stepping outside and right onto the sand.

I gasped at the view. The white powdery sand seemed to stretch out endlessly to either side of me, and directly in front of me was an expanse of clear blue water. All which were nestled in between tall green mountains and giant palm trees. It really looked like a postcard.

"How did you find this place?" I asked once I was able to speak.

"The beach house and about five miles of beach belongs to a friend of my parents. The main house is up the mountain. But they already left for the summer." He explained wrapping his arms around me.

"It is gorgeous." I stated still taking it all in.

"I'm glad you like it." He responded leading me through some palm trees and towards what had to be a stable. It was a little bigger than the beach house and it was made of dark wood.

"Edward, are you sure they won't bite?" I inquired realizing that we would be approaching animals that did not know us.

"Horses tend to be very docile." He commented opening the stable door for me.

"But they don't know us." I interjected causing Edward to laugh.

"Don't worry, my love." He replied kissing me softly before we looked around. There were two full-grown horses in the stable. One was a light tan color, which the name-plate at the door read Honey, and the second was pitch black, named Midnight Sun.

"They're so pretty." I said walking slowly towards them.

"They are very beautiful." Edward added reaching out to pet the black horse. His eyes full of intrigue. He seemed to be in another world as gently touched the horse's nose.

EPOV

I loved animals. My favorite animal, besides dogs, were horses. Alice was not the only one who had wanted one. While she wanted a pony, I had wanted a horse of my own. Yet, for some reason my parents had never bought one.

However, as soon as I had laid eyes on Midnight Sun, I knew he was the horse I had always wanted. The horse I dreamed of owning as a child. I softly stroked it's mane looking over at Bella, who was looking at me with a smile.

"He likes you." She commented obviously afraid to come closer.

"He'll like you, too. Come here." I urged extending my free hand to her and slowly guiding her hand to stroke his back.

The horse immediately turned to Bella nuzzling his nose to her side. She couldn't help, but giggle. It was just so amazing.

"It likes me." She commented practically bouncing with excitement.

"Back off, she's mine." I joked as the horse grunted in protest. I wrapped my arms around Bella my nose touching her jaw.

"There's no competition." Bella said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Midnight Sun wins hands down."

"Does he really?" I asked as she moved away from me flashing me a smile.

"He does." She answered reaching the opposite wall.

"I may have to upstage him." I added waling towards her until our lips were centimeters apart. "I believe you're mine." I stated before touching her lips gently with mine.

"Always." She whispered as her hands drifted to my hair and the kiss quickly deepened.

As much as I was enjoying our kiss and the feel of our bodies so near each other, I knew we had to stop. I had things I had to accomplish, and this was distracting me. It was a great distraction though.

"Edward." She sighed as our kiss broke, her eyes clouded with lust.

"We have to go, my love." I said breathlessly moving away from her.

BPOV

As soon as Edward stepped away from me, I lost all balance. My knees were made of Jell-O. "Are you alright?" Edward asked catching me.

"I'll be fine." I managed to say through my embarrassment. It was always very obvious to see the effect he had over me.

We took off not long afterwards on Midnight Sun along the coast of the water. Even though I was comfortable approaching the horse, I held on tightly to Edward's back. My entire torso was pressed into his back. It was a lot scarier than I had imagined.

"Bella, as much as I enjoy having your body so close to mine, you are not going to fall." Edward spoke softly as I slightly loosened my grip.

"It feels like I am." I answered. The movement of the horse was causing me to think that I was going to slip off at any moment.

"You'll be fine. Plus we're just about there." He said as I realized we were approaching huge mountain rocks.

"What are we going to do?" I asked trying to figure out what he had planned.

"Lunch, ofcourse." He stated as it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Edward expertly climbed off the horse before carrying me off. "I love you." He whispered kissing my lips before placing me on the floor.

"I love you, too." I answered watching him as he tied Midnight Sun to one of the nearby palm trees.

Edward lead me passed some rocks and to a huge flat rock that had a blanket laid out with a small picnic basket. The water completely surrounded us.

"It's not an elegant lunch, just some sandwiches." He said with a shrug as I laughed. I really couldn't ask for more.

"It's perfect." I stated sitting down on his lap as we ate in silence watching the scenery.

"Bella," Edward said softly as I slipped off his lap to look at him. "I love you in a way words can't describe, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

My entire body froze. Was he proposing? He couldn't be, we were so young. We haven't gone to college. I loved him, and he was The One, but it was too soon. Yet, I didn't want to break his heart.

"Edward." I said tentatively before his lips silenced me with a kiss.

"Let me finish." He ordered as I nodded trying to figure out a way to explain to him what I thought. "I want nothing more than to make you my wife, but we are very young. However, I want to give you something that will signify a promise, a promise that I will one day make you my wife. Bella Swan, will you accept this ring as that promise?"

I felt the tears rushing down my cheek as I listened to him. I was relieved that it was not an engagement ring, and ecstatic over what he was promising me.

"I would be honored." I said as he slipped the ring on my right ring finger. It was very simple it was white gold with a heart and both our birthstones in the middle of the heart. "I love you." I said before kissing him deeply.

The rest of the afternoon was spent making love on the rocks, on the sand, and in the beach house. We really couldn't get enough of each other, and we would have the rest of our lives to be together.

A/N: There is a reason why I did not include the lemon. The next chapter will have the Naughty, but Sober, Edward everyone is waiting for. It will probably be a short chapter that will include just that, so that those readers who don't want to read it can skip it.

I know a lot of you wanted him to propose, but it's not time yet. I have that planned, and it will be perfect. But we still have a long way to go, so much so that I think this series is going to have four parts instead of three. I have way too many ideas.

Please Review, and if any of you have ideas for Naughty Edward please let me know. I am still trying to decide how to do that. Any lines or things you want him to do. Please let me know.

Muggleinlove


	27. Emmett's Reaction

A/N: No the chapter you all expected, but there is an explanation at the end. It's actually to your benefit.

Chapter 26: Emmett's Reaction

EPOV

I couldn't help but smile as I walked hand in hand with Bella across the Royal Promenade to get ice cream from Ben and Jerry's. We had had an amazing day, and I was so happy that she had accepted my promise. It wasn't an engagement, but it made me happy nonetheless. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with me too.

"You can't stop smiling either." Bella commented with a huge smile on her face as well. I couldn't remember ever seeing her so happy and carefree.

"I don't think I ever will." I replied kissing her cheek as we waited in line for our turn. "What do you want?" I asked as I studied the menu. Everything looked delicious.

"A sweet cream and cookie shake." She replied still looking at the menu weighing her options. "How about you?"

"Just a waffle cone with vanilla ice cream." I answered sticking to something not very adventurous. I loved most flavors of ice cream, but I wanted to save the adventure for later that night.

"You're so common." Bella replied as my hand rested on the small of her back inching its way lower onto her behind.

"That's not what you thought about an hour ago." I teased my lips grazing her earlobe.

Her cheeks turned bright red at my comment, but I simply turned my attention to attendant waiting to take our order. After paying for our order and getting our ice cream, I saw Emmett heading towards us. I knew we simply couldn't just leave, because he had already seen us.

"Hey you two, what have you guys been up to?" He inquired giving his sister a hug.

"We went horseback riding." Bella announced with a small smile.

"Sounds like fun." He added eyeing me suspiciously as if he knew what we had done.

"What did you guys do?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"We went snorkeling, it was amazing." He responded as Bella shifted the cup from her left hand to her right hand.

"What's that on your finger?" Emmett suddenly asked his face begin to turn red with rage.

"A ring." Bella answered obviously not noticing the sudden change in her brother's demeanor. "Edward gave it to me. Do you like it?"

I felt Emmett's glare on me. I knew that if looks could kill, I would definitely not be alive at the moment. He obviously thought I had given her an engagement ring even though it was on her right hand and not the left.

BPOV

I lifted my hand for Emmett to get a clearer look at my ring. However, his attention was no longer on me or my ring, but rather on Edward. Emmett was red with rage, and looked like he was going to kill Edward.

"Emmett!" I warned.

"How dare you ask her to marry you? Don't you two realize how young you two are?" He seethed at Edward as I began to laugh uncontrollably. "What the hell is so funny? This is serious." He said to me.

"It's not an engagement ring." I managed to say much to Edward's relief. Part of me wanted to make my brother believe that it was an engagement ring, but I decided not to do that to Edward. He looked genuinely afraid of Emmett.

"It sure looks like one." He added as I rolled my eyes.

"Let's not make a scene." I stated leading Edward and Emmett into the elevators. The ride up was quite awkward since there was an older lady in the elevator with us. Nobody said one word, yet Emmett never took his eyes off us. It was as if he thought we were going to run off and get married.

We walked into the hallway finding everyone hanging outside Carlisle and Esme's suite. "Can everyone please tell Edward and Bella that they are too young to be getting married." Emmett ordered as everyone turned to look at us.

"We're going to be sisters." Alice shrieked running towards me and hugging me tightly.

"Edward didn't propose." I complained much to everyone's confusion.

"Why don't we discuss this inside." Carlisle said with a knowing smile as we all filed in. "I think Bella and Edward should explain." He continued as I took Edward's hand.

"As much as I want to marry Bella this instant, I understand that we are too young." Edward began to explain as everyone listened. "However, I wanted Bella to know that I have every intention of making her my wife, so I gave her a promise ring." He finished picking up my right hand and kissing it lightly before showing the ring to everyone.

"Then why did Emmett look ready to punch you?" Rose asked glaring at her boyfriend.

"He overreacted as usual." I answered rolling my eyes. "He just assumed."

"I'm so happy for both of you." Esme interjected hugging us both.

"Thank you." I whispered as she embraced me a second time.

"Even if you're not an official part of the family yet, I still think of you as a daughter." She stated smoothing my hair.

"So were not sisters, yet?" Alice asked sorrowfully.

"Not yet." I answered hugging her tightly. "But someday."

"If you will all excuse us, Bella and I would like to finish our day together. We'll see you all tomorrow morning for breakfast." Edward announced smiling at everyone before leading the way to our suite. I somehow knew that this was going to be a night I would soon not forget.

A/N: So this is not the chapter I had planned to do, but there is an explanation. The next chapter has been started and it does include a very naughty Edward, however my sister called me at work and told me we had no internet. We weren't suppose to have it for 24 hours due to some storms. So I began working on a chapter I could post while at work, so that all of you would have something to read. Plus that chapter is not something I can write at work.

The good news is that my internet is back up and running. I plan on finishing the chapter you guys want tonight, and posting it as soon as I do. So you guys may actually get two instead of one. Keep your fingers cross that it stays up. But just in case I am posting this before leaving work.

Review and let me know what you think of Emmett's reaction. I actually found it funny. Also review with any ideas you may have for the next chapter.

Muggleinlove


	28. Pleasure

A/N: This chapter is very OOC. It is completely done on purpose. The chapter is not essential to the story. It can be skipped if anybody wants to. I will have a new chapter out tomorrow.

Chapter 26: Pleasure

BPOV

We walked into our suite, and Edward immediately led me outside to the balcony. We remained relatively quiet, each thinking about our future. It was no longer just my future or his, it was ours. As we sat in the balcony hearing the rushing sound of the moving ocean I noticed Edward's eyes on me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked as he shook his head. His eyes seemed darker and more intense.

"Do you trust me, Bella?" He inquired tracing a nonsensical pattern over my hand.

"You know I do." I answered unsure of what he meant. Yet, I knew I trusted him whole-heartedly.

"I have a surprise, but I want you to trust me. You can stop me whenever you want." He explained as I nodded intrigued by his request. "Put on what's in the bathroom and nothing more."

"Edward." I started as he shushed me with his finger.

"Do as I say." He spoke with authority and I found my arousal increasing. I really wanted to know what he had planned.

I walked back into the room and to the bathroom finding a small lacey piece of lingerie in red with red stiletto sandals. How did he expect me to walk in those things?

I slowly undressed taking my time to slip on the small thong before putting on the rest. It left very little for the imagination, and made me feel self-conscious. But I didn't want to disappoint Edward. I put on the heels trying my best to balance myself.

I stepped out into the bedroom finding that the lights were dimmed and the bed had been prepared. Edward stood off to the side in a pair of red silk pajama pants his eyes dark with lust. His eyes took in every inch of me before his mouth curled in a smile.

He slowly walked towards me stopping when our bodies were almost touching. I could feel the heart radiating from his body. "Bella, I want to make you feel good tonight. All you have to do is follow what I say. Can you do that?"

I nodded as I felt a knot form in my stomach. The tone in his voice was making me wet, and he hadn't even laid a finger on me. "I want you lie on the bed, with your hands behind your head. Do not remove them from there until I say so." He ordered as I slowly walked towards the bed careful not to trip.

I followed his order watching him carefully as he retrieved a red scarf. "We can't have you cheating. Can we?" He joked before placing the blindfold across my eyes. His hands careful to only touch my hair.

"Edward, please." I begged desperate for his touch.

"In due time." He replied. "I want your body to be completely ready for me." He whispered his finger lightly tracing the bottom of my already moist thong. My body instantly reacted to his touch, my back arching towards him.

"I don't think you're quite ready yet." He commented.

I groaned the moment I felt his weight leave the bed. Although, all my senses were heightened, since I was blindfolded, I had no idea what to expect.

EPOV

Moving away from the bed was probably the hardest thing I had ever done in my life. My body yearned to be with her. She looked even better in the red lingerie than I could've ever imagined. She was more beautiful and sexy than any model in the world, and she was blindfolded in my bed.

"Edward," She moaned as soon as I left her side.

"Yes?" I asked careful to keep my distance and cool. She couldn't know just how much I wanted to fuck her senseless.

"Please." She begged as I moved towards her not touching the bed.

"What do you want?" I asked my voiced laced with sex as I whispered it in her ear. I had to fight a smile as I saw her body shiver in anticipation.

"I want, no need you." She whispered as her legs moved together. She was in search of any type of release.

"You have to be more specific. I don't think I understand you." I stated taking her ankles and spreading her legs apart causing her lingerie to ride up to her hips. "Don't move your legs." I ordered.

"Edward, please I need you inside of me." She pleaded as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"How?" I simply asked my fingers brushing her erect nipples. "Do you want my throbbing hard prick in your pussy?" I asked one hand still on her breast the other going down south to trace her through her soaked thong.

She was so aroused that I could smell it in the air. Her entire body wanted me, and I was slowly loosing my willpower to hold out.

BPOV

This was simply torture, delightful, pleasurable torture, but torture nonetheless. The way he was speaking and the way he was touching me was driving me insane. I had to fight the urge to grab him. I wanted to see where this was all going, but I didn't think my body could hold out.

"God, please, Edward." I cried hoping he would take pity on me. I knew he had to be just as aroused as me.

"I'm not sure you're quite ready yet." He whispered in my ear. "I'm going to undress you now." He stated matter of factly lifting the flimsy material of the lingerie over my head on through my arms. He was very careful not touch me in the places I most yearned him to touch. He also quickly returned my arms under my head.

"I'll be right back." He said to me his tongue darting out to lick my neck. "Don't move."

My ears strained to hear what he was doing, yet he was perfectly silent. I couldn't even hear his footsteps across the carpeted floor. I would have to calculate my revenge, he was not getting away with this.

I heard the clinking noise of glass and ice, and I really didn't know what it meant. Had he actually left me to get a drink of water? Was I that unappealing? All these questions rushed through my head, muddling my thoughts. I suddenly felt extremely exposed. I was on a bed in nothing but a thong and stilettos, with my legs spread apart.

I was so distracted by my insecurities that I felt myself jump when I felt an ice cube on my right ankle.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked immediately removing the ice cube. "Did I hurt you?" He was deeply concerned.

"No, it just surprised me." I answered.

"Do you want me to continue?" He inquired as I nodded. I would have a heart attack if he didn't.

I felt both his hands wrap around my ankles as an ice cube traveled up and down my leg. I knew instantly that the ice cube must be in his mouth. I really wished I could see him. My arousal only seemed to grow, and I knew I was drenched with desire.

He suddenly stopped, getting up and returning a few moments later, but sitting higher up on the bed. His cold hands running across my stomach and down to the string of my thong.

I gasped as I felt the cold ice on the outline of my breast as it traveled in upward spirals to my peak. "Please." I continued to beg. He repeated the process on the other, switching over until the ice cube finally melted completely. His cold hands traveled down my stomach removing my last piece of clothing.

I was on the bed naked in only stilettos, and even though I was blindfolded I knew Edward was watching me intently. "Fuck me." I whispered tired of waiting. We had had enough foreplay.

EPOV

As those two words came out of her mouth, I knew I couldn't wait any longer. I needed her, I was going to combust if I didn't have her. I was going to fulfill her request.

I quickly removed her shoes and blindfold, growing harder when I saw the lust in her eyes. I removed my pants at lightning speed leaving me completely naked. Her eyes never leaving my rock hard member.

"I'm going to fuck you." I said to Bella emphasizing the last two words. She didn't answer simply watching me as I climbed up her body my member ramming into her easily. She was soaked to the core, and her moans were music to my ears.

Her fingernails scratched my back as I pumped into her hard. I didn't mind the fact that I would probably be marked the next morning. I continued to move hard inside of her sending her over the edge twice in a row, but not stopping my assault. I kissed her hard, filled with want as I dominated her tongue and her body. I was in charge today, and I was happy that she allowed me to be.

I felt another orgasm rock her body, and I knew I would not be able to hold out much longer. Yet, I wanted us to go over the edge together. "Cum with me." I whispered in her ear holding her hips tightly. I was sure I was going to leave her marked.

"Edward," She cried and with one final deep thrust we both screamed out in pleasure.

My body remained on hers, our bodies still connected. Neither one of us had the strength nor the desire to move. I was careful to make sure that most my weight was off her. I kissed her neck softly nuzzling my nose into her hair, as we struggled with breathing. Words were not necessary to describe how amazing that had been. It was very different than any other time, but it was special nonetheless. Our love really knew no boundary.

A/N: So was it worth the wait? Your comments on this chapter will be greatly appreciated. I rewrote it twice, and I'm still unsure. Should Bella get revenge? If she does it will be much later in the story, possibly in the third part (depends how I break down the story lines).

I will have another chapter out tomorrow. The next two days of their cruise will be sea days. The other characters will be much more involved in the coming chapters. But the romance will still be there.

Muggleinlove


	29. Bonding

Chapter 28:

Chapter 28: Bonding

BPOV

"You two better be up." I heard Alice's voice from the door as I searched for Edward's warmth. Where was he? I thought to myself frowning, when I couldn't find him.

"Wake up, sleepy head." Alice cried sitting on the edge of the bed as I opened my eyes. Why was she so damn cheerful?

"Are you disturbing my angel?" I heard Edward's velvet voice ask as I turned my head. I couldn't help but smile as I saw my own personal Greek god. He was shirtless with a few water drops dripping down his muscular body.

"It's almost ten, and we have a spa appointment." She answered as I fully realized that Alice was in the room. I quickly reached for the covers making sure I was covered. Thankfully, I was.

"The spa." I whined as Edward chuckled.

"Yes, the spa. Now go get ready, we'll be waiting in my parent's suite." She answered getting up.

"You can go on without her." Edward added as his eyes traveled down my body. I was only covered by a thin white sheet.

"I don't think so." Alice said with authority. "The guys are waiting for you on the sports deck, we'll all meet up in the evening for dinner. You have ten minutes." She finished leaving the suite the door shutting behind hers.

I turned onto my back my eyes closing at the pain I suddenly felt. I was obviously very sore, and my entire body seemed to ache. "Are you alright?" Edward asked sitting on the bed his fingers slowly touching my face.

"Just a little sore." I answered my eyes closing slightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered his arms wrapping around me. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't you dare apologize, Edward." I scolded looking deep into his eyes. "Last night was incredible, and I wouldn't change a thing."

"I still don't like seeing you in pain." He replied.

"It will fade." I assured him with a smile. "Now I'm going to shower, before Alice kills me."

"I love you." He added.

"I love you, too. Now go play with the boys." I ordered giving him a kiss before he made it to the door.

"Have fun." He called giving me a huge grin.

"You too." I answered waving to him as he left.

I slowly got up my body protesting. I really was sore, but I really didn't mind. I had loved every minute of the previous night. I took a quick shower the warm water making me feel better. I slipped on a pair of pink sweats and a white tank top. I knew that Alice was going want to play Bella Barbie before dinner.

"You're taking forever." Alice chimed letting herself in once again. I had no idea how she had acquired a key, but we were going to have a talk about privacy.

"I'm coming." I called to her finishing my ponytail.

"I say you were last night." Rose commented with a knowing smile as I stepped out into the bedroom.

"What's that suppose to mean?' I inquired trying to appear nonchalant, but my redness was a dead give away.

"You know what it means." Rose replied.

"Girls, we're already late." Esme announced.

"We're done." Alice answered dragging Rose and I to the living area and finally to the spa.

"Welcome to the Day Spa. Do you have an appointment?" A young blonde lady asked.

"Yes, it's under Cullen." Esme answered before we were ushered towards a changing area.

"How was your day?" Rose asked once it was just the four of us undressing and putting on our robes.

"It was a lot of fun." I answered thinking back on the wonderful time we had on the beach. It was the perfect day.

"I'm sure it paled in comparison to last night." Alice teased as my cheeks turned bright red.

"Honestly, Alice. I have no idea what you're referring to." I stated turning to her. I was going to try to get away with playing dumb. After all, they wouldn't push it too far with Esme right there.

"Don't be coy with me, young lady." Alice scolded standing to her full height, which was still at least three inches shorter than I. "The walls on these cruise ships are paper thin. You had quite the night."

"You were definitely rocking the boat from what I gathered." Rose interjected with a giggle.

"Now girls, don't embarrass Bella." Esme ordered. "I'm sure you wouldn't feel comfortable in her situation. Plus no matter how involved I want to be in my son's life, there are some details I'd rather not hear about."

"Don't spoil our fun!" Alice whined as I covered my mouth to stop from laughing.

"We're just teasing." Rose added in. "By the way, you better not let your brother see those bruises."

"What bruises?" I asked in disbelief looking in the mirror. I gasped when I saw the faint outline of Edward's fingertips on my hipbone.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with my son. That is no way to treat the woman you love." Esme stated shaking her head.

"Esme, it's alright." I said my face as red as a tomato. I had no explanation I was willing to give to his mom. I quickly tied the robe around me walking towards the steam room. I had to get away.

EPOV

I found all the guys near the basketball courts each drinking a cup of coffee while they waited for me. "Good morning." I said taking the cup my father had prepared for me.

"It was for you." Jasper replied causing Emmett to stare at him, but thankfully he didn't speak. I simply ignored the comment. I would pound his head into the pavement later.

"How was the rest of your night?" My father inquired.

"It was fun." I said trying my best to remain nonspecific.

"Fun, doesn't even begin to cover it. For such an expensive and luxurious ship, the walls sure are thin." Jasper commented as I glared at him. I then realized just how tired he looked. Were we really that loud?

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what Jasper said." Emmett stated grabbing a basketball and going towards the hoops.

"Let's play ball." I suggested placing my cup down and following Emmett. Jasper and I were going to have a serious conversation later. If he wanted to tease me, I couldn't stop him. However, he didn't have to say it in front of Emmett. I was riding on thin ice with him as it was.

I joined my dad to play against Emmett and Jasper. I knew they figured that they had the advantage, but they honestly didn't. My dad and I regularly played one-on-one games. We were very attuned to each other's style.

After five games, my father and I came out on top. We were utterly exhausted and drenched in sweat. We sat down on the wooden bleachers were I followed Emmett's example taking off my shirt.

"I'm exhausted." I commented catching the cold water bottle that Jasper threw at me.

"You can say that again." Emmett added leaning back. "Edward, were you attacked by a cat?" He suddenly asked.

"I haven't been near a cat, Emmett. Where did that question come from?" I inquired.

"You have deep scratch marks on your back. I would let your father look at them." He explained as realization dawned on me. Bella nails had raked down my back last night.

"Let me see, Edward." My father ordered as I hid my face in my hands trying to hide my embarrassment. I was silently pleading that Emmett wouldn't figure it out.

"It's fine, dad." I said as Jasper held onto his stomach laughing uncontrollably. He had obviously figured it out.

"All I have to say, Edward, is that you're the man!" He cried as I got up and left. I was not going to be near Emmett if and when he figured it out. I would rather keep the civilized friendship we had built during our game. He seemed that he was slowly but surely warming up to me.

BPOV

The day at the spa wasn't as bad as I had imagined. I had enjoyed spending time with the girls. I sat down next to Esme as we finished our pedicures. Alice and Rose were getting a manicure. I was extremely relaxed. My soreness had even disappeared.

"Thank you, Bella." Esme suddenly said as I turned to her.

"What for?" I asked surprised by her sudden statement.

"You've brought Edward and this family a lot of happiness. He has changed for the better ever since he's been with you. You two remind me a lot of Carlisle and I when we were young." She explained as I smiled.

"He's made me very happy. I don't think any couple can duplicate the kind of love and respect you and Carlisle share. It really is an inspiration." I said reaching my hand out to hers. "If anyone should be thankful is me. You and Carlisle have opened up your home and hearts. You have really made me feel like I am part of the family. For that I will be eternally grateful."

"You're part of this family, Bella. I consider you one of my own." She corrected leaning across the massage pedicure chair to give me a hug. The spa day had been great, and I couldn't wait for dinner.

A/N: Just some gender bonding time. Did you enjoy the teasing? Honestly I didn't want to take it overboard. Plus I wanted Emmett not to put two and two together. At least not yet.

This chapter was done last night, but for some reason due to bad weather I had no internet connection. I will post it either tomorrow morning or as soon as I get to work. I will also try my best to have another chapter out today. Hopefully, the internet will cooperate with me.

Your response to the last chapter was awesome. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Bella will get her revenge eventually.

I have a question. We are nearing the end of this part of the story, but I still have at least one more sequel (if not two). Yet, the sequel will start 2 years forward. Would you guys rather I end this story at the end of summer before college or write about their first days at college. In the sequel Edward and Bella will be juniors at college while Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose are seniors. Please let me know by voting in my poll (on my profile) and explaining your reasons in a review I need to begin formatting the chapters in my head.

Please review! Your comments are always helpful.

Muggleinlove


	30. Dinner

Chapter 29: Dinner

BPOV

I was not a vain person. I didn't think I was pretty, I was just average. But I had to admit that I did look very beautiful. I was wearing a black dress that was corset-like and hugged my body in all the right places. My shoes weren't very high, but they still made me a bit taller.

"Edward is not going to be able to keep his hands off you." Rose commented with a giggle.

"We all know he has a problem with keeping his hands to himself." Alice added as she walked in with Esme.

"Girls are you still teasing Bella?" Esme asked shaking her head. "You do know that she is well within her right to return the favor."

"Bella wouldn't." Alice chimed in. "She loves us too much."

"Try me." I said with a wicked grin before walking out of the suite to meet the guys. However, I couldn't keep going, because I had no idea where the boys were waiting for us.

"You should've seen the look on Alice's face." Esme said to me with a laugh as we walked towards the elevator.

"You know we are just playing right." Alice clarified as I rolled my eyes.

"It doesn't bother me. I'm not ashamed of what we did, but can you please behave during dinner. The last thing I need is for Emmett to blow his top." I said as she nodded.

"We wouldn't say anything in front of Emmett." Rose assured me.

"We're not stupid." Alice added wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I know, I just don't want Emmett to hurt Edward." I replied smiling at her as we spotted the guys by the Champagne Bar.

EPOV

I drank a sip of champagne as I waited for Bella. I heard the mumble of conversation around me, but I really wasn't paying attention. My eyes were completely focused on the figure across the room.

Bella had just walked in laughing with Alice. She looked absolutely breathtaking in that dress. It hugged her like a glove, and it made her silky white skin almost glow. She looked like an angel, and I knew I was going to have a hard time behaving. She looked good enough to eat.

I immediately stood up walking towards Bella, her eyes shining once they noticed me. "I missed you, Love." I whispered hugging her tightly. I had been counting down the minutes until I saw her again. "You look stunning."

"I missed you too." She answered her fingers removing a lock of my hair from my face.

I lowered my lips onto hers gently and sweetly kissing her. The taste of her lips intoxicating me, I would not be able to live a day without her.

"Lovebirds you're making a show." Jasper said rather loudly. I simply looked at him scolding myself. I had forgotten to have a very important talk with him.

"You're just jealous." Bella interjected with her arm around my back and her head on my chest.

"You could take a few pointers from Edward." Alice stated glaring at Jasper. "At least he seemed happy to see Bella." She finished before walking away.

"Alice, sweetheart, you know I'm always happy to see you." He started following her.

"Are you ready for dinner?" I asked Bella ignoring Jasper's pleas to Alice.

"Dinner doesn't start for another hour." She said as I chuckled.

"Our reservation are in ten minutes." I corrected.

"We made reservation at Chops Grille." My father announced leading everyone to the elevators.

"But when we tried to get reservations it was booked." My mom protested. My parents had tried to get reservation for just the two of them, and were unsuccessful. It had taken my dad a lot of effort to get us all in.

"I used the old Cullen charm, and it worked." He teased with a wink as everyone laughed.

"What Cullen charm?" My mom jokingly asked.

"The male charm. I did manage to capture your heart, didn't I? It's all due to my irresistible charm?" He continued kissing my mom lightly.

"Get a room." Alice screamed in pretend discuss. In all honesty, Alice and I were used to our parent's affection.

"It's not like it helps." Jasper added. "Alice and I barely got any sleep last night." He continued causing Alice to elbow him and Bella and I to glare. He was really asking for it.

"What were you two up to?" Emmett asked suggestively just as the elevator doors opened. I untangled myself from Bella pushing Jasper out roughly. We were going to have a serious talk.

"Can I have a word with you?" I inquired trying my best to keep my temper under control.

"Can't you take a joke?" Jasper asked.

"Come on boys." My mom interceded taking both our arms. "We don't want to be late."

I simply glared at him sighing as I took Bella's hand. We were given a very nice table in the corner. Through the huge windows we could see sunset. It really was gorgeous.

BPOV

Jasper appeared very sleepy, and was very cranky. However, he was going to push my brother in a direction he didn't need to get going. Emmett didn't hate Edward, but he wasn't exactly thrilled about our relationship. He had accepted it, but he didn't like it to be flaunted in his face.

I looked over at Edward who had taken a seat next to me and across Emmett. We both watched Emmett carefully who appeared to have forgotten Jasper's comment. We placed our order before settling into a very comfortable conversation. Edward's hand never left mine, and a part of us were always touching throughout the entire meal.

"Do you kids have any plans for the night?" Esme asked just as they had delivered our dessert. Edward and I had opted to share a piece of chocolate and white chocolate brownie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"I'm beat." Jasper answered.

"I think we're just heading straight to bed." Alice continued resting her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"You two seem pretty tired." Emmett commented his attention still on his third helping of dessert. My brother was a bottomless pit, who could devour just about anything you fed him. "What kind of night did you two have?"

"It wasn't us." Jasper quickly commented as I bit my lip nervously. I was praying and hoping that he would leave it at that. "We have very loud neighbors."

"Jasper." Alice scolded.

"But wait." Emmett suddenly said as if everything was falling into place. "Your neighbors are your parents to one side and Bella and Edward to the other. I know it wasn't your parents, because they were dancing at the club with Rose and I."

"Wasn't the dessert wonderful?" I suddenly asked. I had to change the subject and fast.

Emmett looked at Edward and I with rage. The rage was more directed to Edward than to me, but it still scared me. "Excuse me." He mumbled getting up and leaving the restaurant. Everyone remained seated looking completely shocked.

"I should go talk to him." I finally said breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry everyone, Emmett can be a real ass. There's no other to describe him." Rose apologized on his behalf. She was obviously embarrassed, since the Cullens had invited us to the restaurant. They had paid the extra charge.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward offered as I shook my head. The important thing was to keep Emmett as far away from Edward as possible.

"I'll be fine. I can handle my brother." I answered kissing his lips lightly before rushing from the restaurant in search of my pigheaded brother.

I walked out of the restaurant as fast as I could without tripping or looking like a mad woman. I knew exactly where I would find my brother. Up to very recently he was the only person I trusted completely, and he was always going to be extremely important to me.

I walked out onto the deck and up to the sports deck. The wind hit me hard, and I had to hold on to the rails as I made my way towards the basketball courts. I found my brother on the bleachers watching the empty court and the ocean.

"Emmett, it wasn't nice of you to storm out of dinner. It was rude." I started carefully walking towards the bleacher and sitting on the first one. Since the dress was so tight I couldn't move my legs high enough to climb up to his level.

"I know." He whispered still not looking at me.

"I'm not going to apologize for having sex with my boyfriend." I said. It was better to clear that up from the beginning. I was getting tired of having this conversation with him.

"Honestly, Bells. I don't expect you to." He surprisingly answered looking at me. "I know I'm hypocritical when it comes to your relationship. I just don't know how to deal."

"I'm an adult, Emmett." I clarified as he sighed.

"I know you are, but most girls at your age are dating. I guess I should be happy that you picked such a great guy. I know Edward is a great guy, but I'm scared. I'm scared for you and for me." He explained climbing down to sit next to me.

"What are you scared of?" I inquired taking his hand in mine as the wind continued to blow.

"I'm scared of ending up like our parents. We don't have the best examples of what love is." He admitted.

"I'm scared to, Emmett. Scared to death." I told him a tear rolling down my cheek. "But I'm not going to let fear stop me."

"But you seem so sure of Edward, and you even have a promise ring. How can you be so sure?" He stated his eyes reminding me of the little boy he once was.

"I'm sure of my feelings now. I love Edward, and I honestly can't see myself with anybody but him. I don't know what will happen in the future, but Edward is the only man I will ever love." I replied with confidence. The talk I had with Carlisle rang in my head. If he could do it then so could I.

"I love you, Bells." Emmett whispered hugging me tightly. "You've made a good choice, but please no more scratch marks. I don't need that mental image."

I laughed at his comment happy that he approved of Edward.

EPOV

"Jasper, can I have a word please?" I asked as nicely as possible.

Jasper nodded stepping out onto the deserted deck with me. "What's your freaking problem?" I asked in outrage. "Do you not see that Emmett wants to kill me?"

"I didn't mean for him to get pissed. I didn't really think about what I said." He answered with a sigh.

"You've been doing it all day." I added leaning against the railing.

"I'm sorry man. I just can't think straight, you guys were loud. We didn't get to sleep to almost four and Alice was up by eight." He explained.

"Just don't do it again." I warned as he nodded.

"I won't." He promised. "So how was it?" He asked as I shoved him. He was not getting details from me.

A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to set up just what Emmett is feeling. He's just as scared as Bella. Even though Bella appears to be fine, she is still scared. She loves Edward, and trusts him. She has issues with herself.

After careful consideration and planning, I am going to stop this story in the next 2 chapters. I think there's only one chapter left. However, the next story will have flashbacks to what has happened. I am super excited to start it.

Please review, I really want your input and ideas. Plus your comments make me happy.

Next Chapter: Probably the last chapter (it is their last day on the cruise, I will be posting it tomorrow)

Muggleinlove


	31. Author's Note 2

Author's Note:

I think there has been a misunderstanding. The current story (Learning to Live) will be over in the next chapter. However, I am going to write at least 1 if not 2 more parts. We are nowhere near done with all that I have planned.

The sequel should be posted in the weekend, but I will let you know the title tomorrow. I am still trying to come up with it.

Muggleinlove


	32. Last Day

Chapter 30: Last Day

EPOV

I was on a lounge chair by the pool pretending to read a book. Yet, I wasn't really reading, because the goddess on my side was just too distracting. To me it seemed like every bikini she wore just seemed to cover less and less. I didn't complain personally, but I was going to start hurting some of the men looking at her. Her body was only mine, nobody but me should be staring at her.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I wasn't jealous, I knew Bella was mine. Yet, the looks she got bothered me. I looked down at her finding her fast asleep on her stomach, her beautiful hair was picked up in a clip and off her back. We still had about a half-hour before we were going to meet everyone by the FlowRider, we were going to surf.

"Is this seat taken?" A female voice asked. I looked to my left finding a young woman with dirty blonde hair, and a white bikini.

"It's not." I answered politely pretending to read. I really didn't want her to sit down, because I knew who she was. She was the woman who had hit on both Jasper and Emmett. She was desperate to find a man, and didn't know how to take a hint. However, I was always taught to be polite.

"I don't believe I've seen you around." She started after making a big show of covering her chair with her towel. "It seems like I should've seen you sooner." She continued smiling at me.

"It's a big ship." I answered not looking away from my book. I could tell that she was upset, I was trying to figure out her next move.

"I'm Tanya, by the way." She added extending her hand. I nodded hoping that Bella would wake up soon or that anybody else would join us. "Do you have a name?"

"I do." I replied.

"Do you wish to share it with me?" She continued to probe.

"Not particularly." I stated.

"Edward, ten minutes." I suddenly heard Alice yell from the higher deck. I sighed in frustration as Tanya giggled.

"Edward, my that's a strong name." She added her hands traveling to my arms.

"Tanya, please stop. I'm not interested." I said removing her hands from me. "I have a girlfriend."

"I don't mind." She said with a shrug as she leaned her body into me.. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her."

"But I mind." I clarified moving as far away as I could from her. Bella still seemed to be fast asleep next to me.

"We can go to my room." She suggested with a flirtatious smile. "I can make all your fantasies come to life." I grabbed her arms before her hands reached my chest. I didn't want her to lay one finger on me.

"The problem with that is that you're not part of his fantasies." I heard Bella say. "Take your hands off my man."

"He came on to me." Tanya protested trying to look innocent.

"I know he didn't, because I have heard the entire exchange. So you either leave right now, or I'll make you leave." Bella stated menacingly standing up.

Tanya stood up as well, and I noticed just how much taller she was than Bella. She was at least an inch taller than Rose. "Is that a threat?" She asked taking a step towards Bella.

I wanted to get in between them. My instincts told me to protect Bella, but I knew better. Bella would not appreciate it if I did. I watched them carefully ready to intercede if need be. She would not be touching my Bella.

BPOV

You expect woman to stare when you have a good-looking boyfriend. Well, Edward was past good-looking he was gorgeous. But this Tanya chick was taking it too far. Edward had pushed her away multiple times, but she didn't get the picture. I stepped in simply to defend what was mine.

She was very beautiful. Very tall with long dirty blonde hair and a killer body, it was obvious she was not used to being turned down. I was extremely intimidated by her, but I refused to let her see the fear. She was not going to throw herself at Edward.

"It is a threat." I stated confidently. I knew Edward's eyes were on me, and I was thankful he hadn't jumped in. I was going to handle this myself, yet his presence comforted me.

"You know what, it isn't worth it." She conceded with a roll of her eyes. "You don't know what you missed, baby." She said to Edward before walking off.

I sighed sitting back on the lounge chair. "Are you alright?" Edward asked me wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm fine, Edward, just relieved." I said with a smile kissing his cheek.

"I should've stopped things." He began as I stopped him with a kiss.

"I heard everything. I wasn't really asleep, just resting." I clarified smiling at him. "Let's go we're already late, and I want to learn how to surf."

"You're amazing, my love." Edward added kissing me before allowing me to slip on my beach cover-up and shoes.

We walked hand-in-hand to the back of the ship where the FlowRider was located. It looked like a big blue padded ramp with jets of water shooting from the bottom to the top. Some of the workers were putting on an impressive demonstration.

"You guys are late." Alice stated handing us each a clipboard. "Fill the release forms out, and we're the next group. Hurry up."

Edward and I laughed placing our towels and things on the bench where we began to fill out the paperwork. "That's easy." My brother said as he sat next to me. "I can do that with my eyes closed."

I looked up and laughed as I saw somebody standing on the board expertly flying up and down the ramp. "Emmett, you've never surfed a day in your life." I commented as he shrugged.

"It's like skating. How hard can it be?" He asked.

"If you're so smart big guy, you go first." Jasper suggested as we all nodded.

"We'll be here to catch the picture when you fall." Rose added patting Emmett on the back.

"I will go first." Emmett stated confidently just as the trainer approached us. I knew we were in for quite the show. My brother was going to make a fool out of himself.

EPOV

We listened to all the safety instructions, my arm securely around Bella. I was really looking forward to getting on that thing. I wasn't a surfer, but I had gone surfing. I was twelve at the time, but it still counted. Alice and I had some experience at least.

"I'm afraid I'm going to eat it the second I jump in." Bella said in a quiet voice while we waited on Emmett. He seemed very sure of his abilities.

"You'll be fine, Bella." I assured her. "Just follow what they said."

"If only it were that easy." She commented just as her brother jumped in from the side. He landed on the board on his stomach, but the water currents immediately caused him to begin rolling. He was carried to the top in less than a minute.

"Not as easy as it looks." I joked when he returned.

"It's not." He pouted taking a seat next to Bella.

Jasper and Rose weren't too bad, and were able to stay on their stomachs for a couple of minutes. However, Alice was quickly swept up due to her small size. The only two left to go were Bella and I.

"Do you want to go?" I asked her as she nodded. "Good luck." I whispered kissing her lips before she walked up to the top.

I watched her carefully as she spoke to young woman trainer before adjusting her bikini and taking the board in her hand. I waved at her as she got in position receiving a small smile. She looked scared, but determined.

She jumped in gracefully landing perfectly on her stomach. She appeared to be a natural gliding along the entire length and width of area. She had a big smile on her face, and appeared to be enjoying herself.

BPOV

What a rush? Emmett was right, it was very easy. All you did was push up and down on the board and move your body towards the side you want to go. I knew I should try to stand to, but I wasn't going to push my luck.

"Let go when you're ready to finish." The trainer yelled as I nodded. I knew Edward still wanted a try so I allowed myself to let go of the board. The force of the jet hot my body hard and I ended up tossing all the way up my body hitting the padded wall.

I felt a strange breeze on my chest, and felt the humiliation set in. My bikini top had come loose, and was no where to be seen. I immediately covered myself with my arms as my face turned red. I closed my eyes hoping it was all a dream, but I heard the hoots and hollers from all the people who had gathered to watch.

"Here put this on." I heard Edward's voice say as he slipped on his shirt over my head covering me arms and everything. I pulled my hands through the sleeves wrapping them around him. I felt like crying.

"Shows over." Edward called. "Alice take our stuff to the room." He added lifting me up and taking me to the elevators.

"I can't believe it." I whispered as he rubbed circles on my back.

"It can happen to anyone." He said trying to comfort me. "It was an accident."

"May we come in?" Alice asked from the door as I nodded. My face was still red from embarrassment.

"Thanks for the show." Jasper joked as Alice punched his arm and both Emmett and Edward glared at him. "I'm kidding. I'm sorry."

"Why don't we get ready for our last dinner on the ship?" Alice suggested.

"I don't feel like going to the dinning room. There's too many people." I answered.

"We can go to Johnny Rockets." Rose chimed in with a smile. "There's usually not that many people there during normal dinner hours."

"It'll be fun." Edward added as I nodded. Johnny Rockets was better than the dinning room. I was least likely to be recognized and teased. At least it happened on the last day, and not the beginning.

Everyone left soon after allowing us to get ready for dinner. I wore a dark pair of jeans and a dark blue halter to top. I had to laugh when I saw that Edward had also worn a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

"We match." I commented with a giggle.

"Ofcourse we do." He answered kissing me passionately before making our way upstairs to Johnny Rockets.

All six of us took over an entire booth. It was a nice to have a quiet dinner of cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshakes with your friends. I felt peaceful and content.

"You guys ready for college?" Emmett asked us as I shrugged. I hadn't really thought much about college, but I knew I would be fine I had Edward.

"You'll be there." I answered leaning into Edward.

"Just don't get roped into to many parties." Jasper added. "Once your grades drop, it is very hard to bring them back up."

"I didn't know you were a party animal." I commented causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm not." He defended as everyone laughed. Jasper was smart and had excellent grades, he wasn't the party boy type.

"We'll be fine." Edward continued as I sighed. He was right we were going to be fine. We had each other.

I smiled as I looked around at everyone. This past summer had truly been life changing. There was the good and the bad, but I knew we could make it. We loved each other, and that was all that really mattered.

A/N: The End of Part 2! Now on to Part 3, Who's with me?

The third part of the story will pick up two years later, and will be titled: Lessons of Life. It should be posted tomorrow or Sunday. I am aiming for tomorrow. I will put up a chapter here to let you guys know when it is up. Or just add me to your Author Alerts, and you'll get an email.

Please let me know your thoughts and ideas you guys want me to add. I am almost sure I will be having not only a third part, but also a fourth part. I am really excited for my plans.

Thanks for reading, you guys are the best!

Muggleinlove


	33. Third Part is Up!

Third Part of the series is posted Third Part of the series is posted! It is titled Lessons in Life…

Go check it out!

Muggleinlove


End file.
